El Sekiryuutei Wolverine Remake
by ELDRAGONCOLORADO16
Summary: muy buenas tardes dias o noches, la hora que lo estes leyendo este es un pequeño remake con el mismo nombre el cual admito 100% real que la idea original es de TRYNDAMER95 el cual me dono la historia dandonos la oportunidad de poder continuar con este proyecto (aunque el inicio va a ser el mismo para que no se confundan) asi sin mas preámbulos iniciemos y gracias
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Logan y Jane se encontraban atrapados en el jet por culpa de magneto, y para terminar se dirija hacia el sol, Logan sabia que no saldría de esta, se había salvado de la muerte tantas veces gracias a su factor curativo, pero esta vez no, así que Logan tomo una decisión difícil, en vez de sufrir los dos una muerte dolorosa, saco sus garras y mato a Jane, eso le dolió, mato a la chica que amaba le dio aquella muerte rápida ,en vez de sufrir el "infierno" a 6000 grados centígrados. El jet se empezaba a fundir cuanto mas se acercaba, el estaba abrazando a jane, en ese momento Logan moriría solo una muerte horrible al parecer, Logan ya empezaba a notar su piel arder, como el metal de sus huesos se empezaba ha calentar, como se estaba asfixiando, que digo(o escribo)el estaba notando como moría, muy lentamente parece que el destino quería jugar todavía mas con el ,pero lo que no sabia es que a el destino le encaaanta jugar con las vidas de todos. Cuando Logan estaba saboreando la muerte, el encargado(no el de la tienda XD) del destino le hizo una pregunta a Logan.

-¿Quieres vivir Logan?-decía una voz misteriosa

-¿No lo se?, he vivido demasiado, pero si, si quiero vivir-decía logan

-entonces vivirás, pero escucha logan que sobrevivas no significa, "vivas" como tal, primero debes ayudar a alguien muy muy especial-

-vale, pero no seré su canguro-decía logan con tragándose el dolor-¿que tengo que hacer?-

-tómame la mano, y tu te fusionaras en cuerpo y alma, a alguien muy especial como he dicho-decía aquella voz

-vale acepto-decía logan

-vale una cosa logan, confía en el muchacho necesitara tu ayuda y la de su dragón-

-espera ¿Su dragón?-decía logan sorprendido

-no hay tiempo, adiós logan y buena suerte-decía esa voz haciendo desaparecer a logan

 **EN OTRO MULTIVERSO**

-issei-kun me lo he pasado muy bien, puedo pedirte algo?-decía una pelinegra

-claro, siempre y cuando este a mi alcance-decía un peli castaño

-puedes morir por mi?-decía mientras se transformaba sus ropas y sacaba unas alas negras

-P-p-p-pero qu…-no pudo terminar aquella frase porque una lanza le había atravesado el estómago por una lanza hecha de ¿luz?

-no me culpes a mi issei-kun, sino a dios por colocarte esa sacred gear, hasta nunca-decía yuma despidiéndose

Pero issei, estando en el suelo con la poca sangre que pasaba por sus neuronas, las ponía a trabajar a todo lo que podía, a que se refería yuma a "culpa a dios por colocarte esa sacred gear" esas palabras resonaban en la mente del castaño, él estaba notando como su vida se iba de sus manos, pero todavía no era su hora, aun no, pero para eso tenemos

 **Vaya chico eso debe doler** decía ¿Logan?

 **-** q—quien e— ?-decía issei, estando en las ultimas

 **aunque no me guste ser el canguro de nadie, tengo que ser el tuyo, así que escúchame bien, vale chico?, hoy vivirás pero, esto te va a doler mucho** decía logan mientras se encendía un puro y un vaso de wisky en la otra

-v.. ,ag...u..a..nt..a..re, quiero volver a...vivir-decía en un susurro casi inaudible, pero para logan llego y puso una sonrisa

 **Logan se arrodillo (** por así decir logan se puede mover como un fantasma, y su aspecto es la del actor Hugh Jackman para que lo pilléis) y toco la herida del chico y de repente se empezó a regenerar, solo basto un par de minutos y el agujero desapareció

-no a..vías.. dicho ...que ...do..leria mu..cho-decía issei entre cortadamente por la falta de sangre

 **solo he acelerado tu factor curativo temporalmente, el verdadero dolor no ha llegado, aun, pero para eso debes de ir a tu casa, para que tus padres no sospechen... así cuando llegues a tu cuarto debes "insonorizar" el cuarto sino los gritos de dolor se escucharan desde el cielo** decía mientras issei con dificultad se ponía de pie y se marchaba a su casa

Cuando llego agradeció, de que sus padres trabajaban hasta tarde los domingos así que siempre pedía una pizza, aquella voz le había dicho a issei que pidiera mucha comida, ya que la falta de sangre también se pierde una gran cantidad de nutrientes, agua y sales minerales.

Cuando termino de cenar mucho y beber mucha agua, se fue a su cuarto y cogió gran cantidad de sabanas y tapaba la puerta las ventanas y se preparaba, el no sabía porque debía confiar en esa voz pero algo dentro suyo le decía que lo hiciera.

 **el dolor será algo totalmente increíble y con eso te llegaran mis poderes, luego te lo explico, te voy a decir esto, una vez que empieces no podrás parar y ahí se define una palabra mayor que el mismo dolor, ¿estás listo issei?-** decía logan

 **-** si lo estoy, pero antes quiero hacerte una pregunta-decía mientras logan levantaba una ceja-¿cómo te llamas?-

 **me llamo Logan o Wolverine** después de decir eso chasqueo los dedos y ahí issei experimento algo acojonadamente doloroso, pero el sabia que un cuerpo al sufrir una cantidad increíble de dolor, la persona se desmayaba **si te preguntas el ¿porque no te desmayas? es muy simple, el factor curativo lo impide ya que eso minimiza el dolor y ayuda a sobrellevarlo, es por eso que es de gran ayuda para ser tu mayor putada** issei seguía apretando las manos, los ojos

los puños y daba vueltas sobre si mismo por la cantidad de dolor que sentía,aquel proceso siguió durante unas 30 minutos mas, cosa que el castaño pensó como si fueran años, cuando finalmente paro, se tiro a la cama y se durmió en muy poco tiempo.

 **bueno chico mañana sera un día agotador, por tu parte claro, yo solamente tengo que despertar a el maldito dragón, asi que (enciende el puro) vamos arriba...Ddraig** mientras desaparecía dentro del cuerpo del castaño, y como había dicho mañana seria un día agotador

 _Hola gracias por llegar hasta aquí aun sigo repitiendo que esta historia es de TRYNDAMER95 recuerden que esto es solo un remake ya que la idea original es completamente suya pero eso no quiera decir que nuestro nuevo equipo de escritores haga un mal trabajo los esperamos hasta la próxima_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Palabras del autor que van a ser cumplidas (NO VOY A PONER HAREM, POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE QUE EN ESTA HISTORIA, SI NO HE CONVERTIDO A WOLVERINE EN UN SACRED GEAR, ¿QUE HE HECHO? PENSADLO.)**

 **SNIKTTT(ES EL SONIDO DE LAS GARRAS XD)**

 **-** SNIKTTT-personas hablando

- _SNIKTTT-personas pensando_

-[SKIKTTT]-seres sellados

- _[SKIKTTT]-seres sellados pensando_

 **-SNKIKTTT-logan**

 **-** _ **SNKIKTTT-logan**_ **pensando**

 **CAPITULO 2:!¿QUEEEEEE¡?**

Issei se empezaba a despertar, totalmente adolorido, eso era extraño, pero lo mas extraño era ¿que le costaba moverse?, incluso en la cama, levantaba sus brazos y le costaba mantenerlos en pie, se intentaba pararse y le costaba esfuerzos sobre-humanos solo para pararse y cuando lo consiguió.

-¡ **hey mocoso!-** decía una voz sentada en la silla del escritorio

 **-**!Logan¡-decía issei muy sorprendido

- **he** **, no me gastes el nombre-** decía logan en tono jocoso

 **-** Logan ¿porque me pesa tanto el cuerpo? me siento pegado "mas" al suelo de lo normal -preguntaba issei

- **eso es bastante fácil, incluso lo podrías adivinar-** decía mientras a issei inclinaba la cabeza **-bueno en este universo al parecer soy, un personaje de ficción, y tu eres fan mio al parecer-** decía mientras señalaba cómics de Wolverine **\- asi que te haré una pregunta ¿de que esta recubierto mi esqueleto issei?-**

-fácil, tu esqueleto esta recubier...-issei se dio cuenta en medio de esa frase, sus ojos se abrieron como platos-!DE ADAMANTIUM¡ espera eso quiere decir...-decía issei con tono esperanzador

- **si, tu lo tienes, yo no, ya que soy un fantasma ahora, pero si, todo tu esqueleto esta recubierto de** **ese metal indestructible-** issei estaba conteniéndose las ganas de saltar **-si te concentras lo suficiente, podrías sacar las garras-** decía logan, por parte de issei se le había olvidado "ese" detalle haciendo que se le marcaran las venas de la frente al intentar sacar las garras **-oye mocoso, relájate te van a explotar las venas, aunque con tu factor de regeneración no pasara nada-** decía logan soltando un pesado suspiro

-!issei, a desayunar¡-gritaba la madre de issei desde la cocina

-!YA VOY¡ adiós logan, me voy-decía issei mientras se despedía

- **tranquilo mocoso, nos veremos luego-** decía logan con el puro entre los labios, viendo como issei salia disparado de su habitación **-vaya, ojala yo hubiera tenido tanto entusiasmo a su edad-** decía logan soltando una pequeña sonrisa

… **..**

Issei estaba caminando hacia la academia, pero se estaba concentrando en como sacar las garras, que ya ni notaba el peso "añadido" de sus huesos, pero sin que se diera cuenta, gracias al factor mutante que había heredado de Logan todos sus aspectos (fuerza, velocidad, reflejos...etc.) estaban aumentando considerablemente hasta que se dio cuenta de un "pequeño" detalle

- _espera, ¿no me habré vuelto loco de leer tantos cómics?, Wolverine no existe, si será mi imaginación, aunque-abría y cerraba el puño-¿el peso extra que sentía que era?, bah da igual, a lo mejor me estoy volviendo loco, je eso seria divertido-pensaba issei hasta que…._

-¿como que no podemos pasar?-preguntaba un estudiante, que tenia una apariencia andrajosa

-habéis faltado una semana entera, el director junto el consejo estudiantil ha sentenciado un mes de suspensión, así que volved a vuestras casas-decía la muy conocida Tsubaki shinra y a su lado Sona sitri

-así, pues ahora seras tu la que vuelva a casa pedazo de..-no llego a terminar la frase y el golpe, gracias a cierto castaño

-sera mejor que vigiles tus modales -decía issei agarrando muy fuertemente la muñeca-o si no, no llegaras a casa esta tarde-decía issei conteniéndose las ganas de romperle la cara

-suéltame mierdecilla o si no... ! HAAAAAAAAAAAA, PARA, PARA ¡-decía el matón, suplicando ya que issei estaba aplicando mucha mas fuerza hasta casi romperle el hueso

-pues largo, y vosotros 3, largo si no queréis acabar con unos huesos rotos-decía issei, dándole las espalda

Pero los matones, no se iban a ir por las buenas, asique uno saco una botella de cerveza y se la tira a issei, pero por culpa del miedo falla y se la tiro a la vive-presidenta, la cual al ver la impresionante escena se distrae y ve como la botella se le acercaba, viendo a cámara lenta, cerrando los ojos para no ver como la botella le impactaba

CRASH

Tsubaki no sentía dolor, así que lentamente abría los ojos solo para ver a Hyodo Issei en sus brazos,

con algunos cristales y el líquido de la cerveza bajaba de su sien, Tsubaki estaba impactada ese chico, había ido a salvarla, aunque siendo un demonio no le hacia falta, pero el gesto al parecer hizo que la pelinegra se sonrojara.

-una cosa es ir a por mi, pero, le habéis intentado hacer daño a una persona inocente, ahora pregunto ¿tenéis seguro medico?-decia issei con un tono de voz tan gélido como un glaciar haciendo

que algún matón se hiciera en los pantalones y salieron huyendo

-genial, huelo a cerveza, simplemente genial. ¿Está bien fuku-kaicho? (vicepresidenta) decía/preguntaba issei

-eh?-decía Tsubaki aun desconcertante

-digo si estás bien?, si algún cristal te ha dado?-decía revisando a Tsubaki

-como que si yo estoy bien ¡a ti te ha dado la botella entera!-le decía la pelinegra a issei

-llámalo cliché, pero me daba igual que me diera la botella ya que la cara de tonto no me quita nadie, además eres demasiada guapa para dejar pasar eso por alto-decía issei con una sonrisa tonta

Tsubaki por su parte se había sonrojado hasta las orejas ante las palabras del chico, esas palabras eran sinceras, sin una pizca de arrogancia, ya que en el pasado muchos chicos la habían elogiado, pero ninguno le intereso porque eran: O pervertidos o personas arrogantes creyendo ser mejores que el resto.

-hyodo-kun, me gustaría hablar luego contigo en la sala del consejo estudiantil-decía Kaicho (Sona) seria, haciendo un plan para luego

-espero que no sea por esto, ya que seria injusto, ¿es porque me devolverán los cómics que me confiscaron?-decía issei con ¿esperanza?

-tal vez hyodo-kun, pero es otro tema, Tsubaki llévate a hyodo-kun a la enfermería-decia Sona autoritariamente

-acepto las preocupaciones, pero no hará falta-contestaba issei

-hyodo te han estrellado una botella en la cabeza, ¿como que no hará falta?-alzando la ceja autoritariamente

-por esto-decía issei enseñando la sien donde le habían estrellado la botella, viendo que no tenia nada

-o-ok, pero quiero igualmente que vengas a la reunión-decía sona, issei asentía- y gracias por lo de antes-decía sona, issei esbozaba una sonrisa y le daba la mano para estrecharla, issei acepto el gesto

y le dio la mano, ahí es cuando Sona lo vio alrededor de issei, un ser que le hizo que sudara frio

Un dragón, tan rojo como la sangre, grande, no, gigante, con unos ojos verdes-esmeralda con la pupila rasgada cosa que caracterizaba a estos poderosos seres.

Cuando issei se había ido, Sona estaba muy interesada en el potencial del chico

 **EN EL SALON 2-B**

-(GENIAL, tal vez me devuelvan mis cómics, por fin, maldito SAJIIIIII, por tu culpa me quitaron mis queridas joyas)-decía issei llorando internamente de felicidad

-[vaya, así que tú eres mi portador ¿eh?]-decía una voz que issei no conocía y de repente issei, ya no estaba sentado en su pupitre, estaba en un lugar rodeado de una oscuridad infinita

-¿quién eres?-decía issei sin entender nada

De repente la oscuridad se inundó de un mar de llamas revelando, a un dragón rojo gigante

-[Mi nombre es Ddraig el dragón emperador rojo, compañero]-decía el dragón rojo

-Wooooooo-decia issei totalmente impresionado, hasta que su mente hizo "clic"-espere Ddraig-sama ,¿como que soy su compañero?-decía issei muy impresionado

-[compañero te voy a contar una LARGA historia]-decía Ddraig con pesadez

(La tres facciones, los pilares demoníacos, las grandes guerras bla-bla-bla, la historia que ya conocen todos y si no sabes cual es ¿Qué haces aquí?)

-vaya-decía issei después de toda la historia que le había contado Ddraig-eso es demasiada información que procesar **-** decía issei muy pero muy impresionado

-[bueno la razón, por la que me he presentado, ahora, es porque he venido a terminar el trato]-

-espera, ¿que trato?-decía issei, con una gran duda

-[La persona que me despertó no fuiste tú, fue ese tal Logan, pero tu cuerpo sufrió una gran cantidad de daño que no podía empezar a diluir mi poder en ti, así que el me pregunto si había un modo, de acelerar el proceso, yo le dije que para eso, tu debías darme un sacrificio, es decir, me tenias que dar una parte de tu cuerpo la cual dejaría de ser humana y se transformaría en dragón]-terminaba de relatar el dragón

Issei por su parte estaba confundido, ¿Logan porque había hecho eso?, ¿para que quería tener el poder del dragón tan pronto?

-Compañero ¿cómo hare parecer mi brazo como si fuera "normal"?-preguntaba issei preocupado

-[Parece que tienes unas reservas mágicas bastante grandes para ser humano, así que puedes hacer parecer tu brazo como si fuera "normal y ya está, ¿es todo compañero?]-decía/preguntaba Ddraig

-claro por ahora sí, adiós-decia issei desapareciendo de aquel paisaje y volviendo a su aula

Issei se asustó ya que llevaba un par de horas hablando con ddraig, pero cuando volvió había

pasado !5 MINUTOS¡ miraba su brazo, aun parecía normal, pero bajo la manga y vio como las

escamas rojas empezaban a aparecer en su antebrazo y subían, rápidamente se levantó y se fue

a la enfermería.

Pero cierta pelirroja miro por la ventana y vio como corría el castaño, de que el poseía un aura humana/dragonica, quería salir y hablar con él, pero al estar en medio de clases no podía salir, así que le mando un mensaje a su torre peli plateada, para que buscara al chico para intentar reclutarlo en su nobleza.

Issei corría por los pasillos escondiendo su brazo de dragón de que lo vieran, cuando llego a la enfermería, vio que estaba vacía, cogió las vendas y TA-DA, parecía un brazo roto normal, pero no se esperó "cierta" visita-

-Hyodo-kun?-dijo cierta voz que el castaño

-F-F-FUKU-KAICHO-decia issei sorprendido-¿qué hace aquí?-preguntaba el castaño

-vine para ver si estabas bien y (susurro) para darte las gracias-decía Tsubaki un poco ¿sonrojada?

-a-aa-aa-a de n—ada, a si do un placer, jajaja- reia nerviosamente

Tsubaki se había sonrojado todavía más, ajustando sus gafas y recomponiendo su compostura

-bueno me gustaría pagártelo de alguna forma, tómalo como un favor si quieres-decía Tsubaki

-¿un favor?, ¿lo puedo usar como quiera no?-preguntaba issei, imaginándose algunos "planes"

-pero, hay limitaciones-decía Tsubaki _-por favor nada raro nada raro-pensaba Tsubaki a la vez_

-¿qué te parece una cita, este sábado?-decía issei algo sonrojado

-¿he?-decía Tsubaki sorprendida por la petición

-bueno, lo digo, porque me sentiría algo egoísta robarte tu tiempo, así que, por que no disfrutamos

los dos el tiempo-decía issei muy sonrojado

-e-e-e-e v—vale, ¿e-e-este sábado?-preguntaba la pelinegra

-Si, adiós, Fuku-Kaicho -decia issei despidiéndose

-Tsubaki- decia la pelinegra haciendo que issei se diera la vuelta-me puedes llamar Tsubaki-la pelinegra agradecía que el chico estuviera de espaldas por el rubor de sus mejillas

-vale, Tsubaki-chan-ahí issei se fue dejando a una pelinegra con un rubor hasta las orejas

Tsubaki estaba ahí de pie pensando, ¿porque, ese chico podía tirar tan rápido sus defensas?, reconocía que era lindo y protector, ya que la había protegido de aquella botella de cristal y le dio al chico en la sien y…...

"clic"

- _a hyodo-kun le habían dado en la cabeza, no en el brazo, ¿por qué lo lleva vendado entonces?-se preguntaba Tsubaki poniéndose una mano en el corazón_

…

Issei se encontraba hablando con Ddraig mientras caminaba hacia fuera de su salón, y para su

Sorpresa se encontró con cierta peliplatina

-boucho, quiere verle-decía de forma inexpresiva.

-lo siento, pero tengo que irme al consejo estudiantil, dile que lo siento-decía issei intentando irse, pero la peliplatina -hey déjame pasar, es algo importante-decía issei irritado

Koneko simplemente paso de sus excusas y en un intento audaz le cogió la mano vendada, pero lo

hizo, noto que su mano era escamosa y vio la figura de un dragón rojo(Ddraig) mirándola de una forma tan penetrante que la habría descuartizado en menos de un segundo. Issei se había molestado bastante con el movimiento

-(susurrándole al oído) se lo que eres, hazlo otra vez y veras a un monstruo-decía issei de forma amenazante, causándole a la peliplatina que se pusiera totalmente pálida y se fuera a su club. Issei por su parte también se fue a su reunión del consejo estudiantil

… **.**

La peli platina había llegado, algo agitada, cosa que notaron los presentes del club de ocultismo: Rías gremory, Akeno himejina, Asia argento y Kiba yuuto

-koneko, ¿qué ocurre?-preguntaba la heredera gremory

-hyodo-sempai lo sabe-decía koneko

-! ¡-eso sorprendió a todos

-Y Kaicho le llamado para una reunión, ahora mismo-terminaba de decir koneko

-¿A sí que Sona va intentar reclutarlo en su nobleza?-decía la heredera

-¿Que haremos boucho?-pregunta Akeno

-Iremos ahora e intentaremos convencerlo antes que Sona-decía Rías con decisión

-vaya, hacía tiempo que no venía al mundo humano-(todos sabéis quien es, así que nos ahorramos las explicaciones)

-RAISER, GRAYFIA-decía sorprendida rías

-Hola querida-decía raiser de forma arrogante

-ojou-sama debe decidirse-decía la maid peliplatina

-antes necesito ir a un sitio es muy urgente, si quieres Raiser lo discutimos ahí-decia rías de forma autoritaria siendo seguida por todos

… **.**

-Así que, ¿todos los integrantes del consejo estudiantil y el club de ocultismo, son demonios?-decía

un castaño sentado en un sofá

-sí, y me gustaría proponerte que te unas a mi nobleza-decía Sona de forma tranquila

Issei estaba algo indeciso, así que pidió algo de ayuda

- _Ddraig, Logan ¿vosotros que decís?-_ hablaba mentalmente con sus dos compañeros

 _-_ [Los dragones siempre nos hemos unido entre dragones, nunca nos ha interesado las demás facciones, aparte de por su culpa estoy sellado, pero, no me quejo, por mí me da igual, pero, no me

gusta eso de tener tal poder con los demonios, ten en cuenta de que tu poder podría llamar la atención de Los Maous y por así decir, serás un arma viviente]-le explicaba el dragón preocupado por su portador

- **Tú ya conoces mi historia, a mí me da igual si te conviertes en demonio, pero aparte, de que te** **convertirían en algo que intentaron conmigo, creo que si te conviertes en demonio tu factor de** **curación se perderá-** relataba/explicaba logan

- _gracias, en serio. Pero ¿cómo perderé mi factor curativo al ser demonio y...también soy dragón?-_

 _preguntaba preocupado issei_

 _-_ **Una cosa es ser dragón ya que el ser dragón el ADN dragonico va más lento, y lo del trato para acelerarlo, lo siento, era para hacerte más fuerte, créeme que lo necesitas. Pero para resumir las dudas, el ADN dragón va más lento y tu gen mutante se adapta y "evoluciona", mientras que si te convierten en demonio, será tan rápido que el gen no podrá "evolucionar" lo suficientemente rápido y desaparecerá. Pero sigue siendo tu decisión-** decia Logan

-Kaicho, lo siento pero, no me convertiré en demonio-decía issei haciendo una reverencia

-no hace falta que te disculpes Hyodo-kun, es tu decisión, pero, ¿puedo preguntar por qué no?-decía

Sona de manera tranquila con el vaso de té en la mano

-ahhhh (suspiro) quiero que esta conversación quede totalmente en secreto, por favor-decía issei

Sona y todo su séquito, estaban algo ¿extrañados? por la petición del castaño, Sona igualmente había aceptado y puso una barrera anti sonido y...procedió a explicar. Les contó que la chica la cual tuvo la cita le atravesó con una lanza de luz, que tiene los poderes regenerativos de un superheroe y su brazo dragón

-Vaya, es una historia interesante, pero, ¿poderes de superhéroe?, hyodo-kun no es eso un poco "falso"-decía Sona no creyéndose esa parte

-esperaba esa respuesta, pero es verdad, en realidad solamente tengo el poder de regeneración, pero las garras no las he podido sacar-explicaba issei

-¿Garras?-decía todo el consejo estudiantil

-Sera mejor que lo veáis, Kaicho-llamo la atención de la pelinegra-¿aun sigue teniendo mis cómics?- preguntaba issei

Sona asentía y se volvía a su escritorio abría un cajón y sacaba unos !50 COMICS¡ de Marvel issei los cogió y empezó a buscar uno de Wolverine y enseñaba las viñetas

-Wooooooo- decían todos

-Es bastante impresionante, pero ¿exactamente de qué son?-preguntaba Sona

-Bueno, para resumir, el personaje Logan o Wolverine, tiene un gen mutante el cual tenia un factor de regeneración impresionare y gracias a eso tiene una longevidad de vida muy elevada, pero aparte, Logan se presentó voluntario para un proyecto que consistía en recubrir todo su esqueleto

de un metal totalmente indestructible, el proceso fue un infierno literal y Logan perdió el control y bueno el resto de la historia leedla, conozco al dueño de una tienda de cómics, hace buen descuento-decía/explicaba y promocionaba issei

-E-estas diciendo que tienes todos sus poderes, ¿tienes las garras de hueso o adamantium?-preguntaba yura la torre de Sona

-Si todos, el factor de regeneración, las garras y lo mejor para el final-decía mientras una sonrisa se posaba en su cara-!tengo el esqueleto recubierto de adamantium¡, aunque dolió un montonazo-relataba issei

-Vaya, entonces serias un oponente formidable-decía saji-¿Hyodo tienes un sacred gear de tipo dragón?-preguntaba saji

-Si, por eso tengo este brazo-decía mientras señalaba al brazo vendado-¿aunque, no se cual tengo?, ¿he Ddraig estas despierto?-preguntaba issei a su brazo

-[ahhh (bostezo) ¿que pasa compañero?]-decía Ddraig en la cabeza de issei

-¿Que sacred gear tengo? ¿y...es muy poderosa?-preguntaba issei en su cabeza

-[la primera pregunta es: Boosted gear, es un sacred gear el cual duplica todos las habilidades del portador cada 10 segundos, y la segunda pregunta: ¿en serio me haces esa pregunta compañero?]-decía Ddraig

-Mi sacred gear se llama Boosted gear y el dragón Ddraig esta sellado en el ¿creo?-decía issei mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza

Casi todos estaban un poco extrañados, a casi ninguno...Correcto a "casi" ninguno. Porque la heredera sitri estaba tan sorprendida que no se dio cuenta que habían roto la barrera y que estaban a

punto de entrar

-! Eres el sekiryuutei ¡-decía Sona exaltada, mientras que los "invitados" solo habían llegado a ese punto de la conversación

-[vaya, ¿ya eres famoso compañero?]-decía Ddraig en alto para que todos los escucharan

-espera, sabía que eras famoso Ddraig, pero ¿también tengo un "apodo"?-decía issei con pesadez

-[en realidad compañero, dada tu situación, y lo digo muy en serio, si tuvieras el entrenamiento adecuado, llegarías a ser el sekiryuutei más fuerte de todos los tiempos, tengo unas ganas de ver como los líderes de las 3 facciones recuerden el rojo de la dominación. Recuerda compañero, haz recordarles a todos, el miedo de los dragones]-decía Ddraig orgulloso de su compañero

-Teniendo a un amigo como tú !créeme les are recordar el por qué te temían Ddraig¡-decia issei levantando el brazo el cual casi ni tenia escamas, hacia el cielo-!y me convertiré en el sekiryuutei más fuerte de la historia, si señor ese es mi sueño¡-decía issei mientras se sentía orgulloso de su meta

-vaya-decía una voz que hizo que todos(los que no estuvieron atentos) se voltearan a la puerta-así que eres el sekiryuutei ehhh?-decia cierta persona que recordaría muy bien al sekiryuutei.

 **CONTIUNARA**

 _Segundo capitulo…quien pensaría que llegaríamos a este punto…na del uno al dos solo hay un paso la cuestión es otra vez gracias a TRYNDAMER95 y hasta la otra_


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2: PARTIENDO DIENTES Y REVELANDO LA VERDAD**

 **-** SNIKTTT-personas hablando

- _SNIKTTT-personas pensando_

-[SKIKTTT]-seres sellados

- _[SKIKTTT]-seres sellados pensando_

 **-SNKIKTTT-logan**

 **-** _ **SNKIKTTT-logan**_ _**pensando**_

Un silencio sepulcral se había hecho en la sala del consejo estudiantil, la causa era de Raiser Phoenix, al enterarse de que el sekiryuutei ESTABA en el mismo lugar que el

-Si soy yo, ¿quién lo pregunta?-decía issei

-Soy Raiser phoenix, heredero de la casa phoenix y...-coge a rías de la cintura y la acerca-prometido de Rías gremory-decia raiser con arrogancia

-! Raiser no me voy a casar contigo ¡-dice rías enojada

-Ojou-sama me dijeron que si las dos partes no están de acuerdo, se haría un rating game-decia la maid

-Ja, crees que me ganaras Rías, yo tengo un juego completo, mientras que tu apenas tienes 1/3 parte de todas tus piezas-chasquea sus dedos y aparece 15 figuras rodeadas de fuego-nunca me ganaras, ni aunque tuvieras al sekiryuutei en tu séquito-decía muy confiado raiser

-[oye compañero, que se está metiendo contigo]-le replicaba Ddraig en la cabeza de issei mientras discutían el "futuro" matrimonio

- _Es burda palabrería Ddraig, no vale la pena, además gracias a que me has enseñado a leer el aura,_ _la suya es débil, tanto potencial echado a perder-_ pensaba issei mientras sacaba sus audífonos y ponía algo de música. Pero se fijo en que Tsubaki estaba a su lado así que le ofreció un audífono y empezaron a escuchar Strays de Sleeping with Sirens

-Hyodo issei te doy la opción de unirte al grupo gremory, ser uno de mis queridos siervos y en un futuro ser alguien importante en el inframundo y...-paro de hablar porque sona le tocaba el hombro-ahora no Sona, y como decía...-

-Hyodo, no aceptara tu propuesta-decía cortante

-Que?-decía asombrada

-Le he propuesto lo mismo a Hyodo-kun, y me ha rechazado diciendo, que no quería convertirse demonio, por razones personales-decía con postura firme

-¿Que razones?-exigía Rías con voz autoritaria

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?-decía issei con voz molesta detrás de Rías

-¿pe… ?-intentaba refutar rías dándose la vuelta

-Además si buscas respuestas, primero, lo preguntas a la persona en cuestión, pero te saciare la curiosidad si deseas-esto impresiona a los que ya que habían escuchado el ¿porque?-tengo un poder de regeneración bastante útil, y si me convierto en demonio este desaparecerá y créeme que no lo pienso perder-decía con bastante seriedad

-Ja, ningún poder de regeneración supera al de mi familia, la inmortalidad de los phoenix-decia con arrogancia una niña rubia, con un peinado en forma de taladro y ojos azules

-La inmortalidad no existe guapa, no confundas regeneración acelerada con inmortalidad-decía issei volviendo al lado de Tsubaki

-¿Ah si?-decía raiser generando una pequeña bola de fuego-¡REGENERATE DE ESTO!-raiser lanza la bola de fuego

A issei le pillo desprevenido y le dio en la cabeza, pero lo único que consiguió y sorprendió a toda la sala fue que la bola de fuego únicamente había hecho retroceder su cabeza no su cuerpo

-vaya-se disipa el humo alrededor de su cabeza y ven que le falta la mitad de la piel de la cara-ha dolido bastante-se truena el cuello y se empieza a regenerar-ya has terminado yakitori-ese comentario había sacado unas risas de las chicas, haciendo enfureciendo a Raiser

-¡Carlamaine!-exigía Raiser

-Hai-desenfunda su espada y se hacia un corte descendente, pero...

 _CLANG_

La espada se había roto nada mas tocar el cráneo del chico, esto dejo impresionados a todos incluido a la maid presente

-¿Co...cómo?-preguntaba la caballero asustada

-Fácil, solo me he quedado quieto-decía de forma divertida

-! Eso es imposible, mi espada esta hecha de acero mágico, necesitas una fuerza física o mágica para romperlo ¡-exigía enfadada el caballero

-Pues ni idea, pero…-aparta a la chica-…si querías pelea Raiser, la acabas de encontrar-decía con mirada desafiante

-JJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA, ¿CRES QUE ME GANARAS? ¿A MI?-decía raiser

-Es bastante posible, pero, si te voy a ganar-decía decidido issei

-Je, ¿qué tal apostamos algo?-

-¿apostar?-decía issei confundido

-si, elige lo que quieras, claro si ganas, pero si pierdes, serás mi diana personalizada-dijo raiser con una sonrisa muy asquerosa para el gusto de issei

-ummmmmm-dice mientras pone una mano en su barbilla-si gano eeeeeee –chasquea los dedos-AH, tu compromiso con rías gremory será cancelado yyyyyyyyy la familia phoenix pagara todos mis futuros gastos para los próximos 1000 años -decía issei devolviéndole esa sonrisa arrogante

-Hecho, ¿cuándo el combate?, me gustaría humillarte cuanto antes-eso sorprendió a todos por lo rápido que había aceptado

-Dame una hora, necesito algo-decía issei con una sonrisa, no de arrogancia si no de generalidad

Dicho esto se acordó el plazo de tiempo y se hizo la dimensión de bolsillo. Rías le daba las gracias y se disculpaba por su anterior comportamiento, issei le dijo que no hacia falta y que ojala se hicieran amigos, cosa que no solo Rías sino todo el club de ocultismo quería ser su amigo, cosa que puso algo feliz a issei y mostraba una de muy pocas verdaderas sonrisas.

Cosa que hizo sonrojar a cierta pelinegra, QUE SEGUIA escuchando la música de aquel chico, y debía reconocer que el chico tenia buen sentido musical y muy variado

-Kaicho, ¿puedo pedirle un favor?-suplicaba issei

-¿De qué se trata hyodo-kun?-decía sona con su tono de siempre

-Pues…...-le decía lo que tiene en mente susurrándole a la oreja sacando una sonrisa mental a zona

-Tsubaki-la otra pelinegra rápidamente se quitaba los audífonos-ven tenemos que hacer algo por hyodo-kun-decia siendo seguida por issei y Tsubaki, cosa que los demás veían a issei con una cara que daba mal rollo

….

-Kaicho, Tsubaki-chan, se lo digo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, gracias, gracias-repetía una y otra vez llorando de felicidad, por el "favor" que le había pedido

-Hyodo-kun-le decía con tono serio-buena suerte-decía con una ligera sonrisa

-Ja, por supuesto Kaicho-

-El combate empezara en 1 minuto, por favor oponentes vayan a sus bases correspondientes-decía una voz que issei identifico como la maid

-Bien es hora de lucirse al escenario-decía issei impaciente de estrenar el nuevo "favor"

Issei se dirigía al circulo mágico para entrar al combate, pero una pelinegra se acerco antes de que desapareciera en la luz y le dio...un beso en le mejilla derecha. Cosa que sorprendió e intento decir algo issei, pero la luz lo hizo desaparecer dejando a una Sona que tenía una sonrisa interna y Tsubaki la cual estaba tan rojo como el cabello de cierta pelirroja

CAMPO DE BATALLA

 **-¿Preparado mocoso?-** decía logan sentado en una de las barandilla alrededor del campo

-Que mal tratas a tus fans, Lo-chan-decia issei con voz de niña

 **-¿Qué?, que me acabas de decir imbecil-** decía Logan con varias venas marcadas en la frente

-[Compañero, concéntrate, que es hora del combate]-advertía el dragón a su compañero

-Corrección Ddraig, es hora de partir dientes-decía issei con una sonrisa socarrona

-JAJAJAJAJA-issei se fija y ve a raiser riéndose arrogantemente-¡QUE TRAJE MAS ESTUPIDO LLEVAS! JAJAJAJAJA-seguia riéndose

El favor que Issei ,era algo que el quería algún día, y se trataba del traje de Wolverine, si ,el de los cómics, el que nunca usaron con las películas, el traje se caracterizaba de: mascara parcialmente amarilla, con dos picos negras de nacían de los ojos, el torso de color amarillo, con hombreras azules oscuro, guantes que solo cubrían hasta su antebrazo de color azul, con tres pieza pequeñas metálicas, unos pantalones amarillos limón y con unas botas de color azules con otros dos picos negros.

Lo que verdad destacaba del traje, es que marcaba sus músculos bien desarrollados de issei. (POR LEER COMICS NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO HAGAMOS DEPORTE DE VEZ EN CUANDO y

si no os hacéis una idea buscad el traje por Internet, es el original, el primer traje de Wolverine que sacaron que, creo que fue en 1977 )

…

En esta sala VIP se encontraban: Lord y Lady gremory y Phoenix, el Maou Sirzechs lucifer, su esposa Grayfia Lucifuge, su hijo Milicas gremory y los séquitos de Rías, Sona y Raiser. Todos estaban algo impresionados por el traje de issei

-Va-vaya traje m-ma-mas estúpido-decia Ravel decía ella sonrojada, junto con casi todas las mujeres presentes

-Hijo, ¿que pasa?-decía el Maou viendo a su hijo con la boca abierta

-Pa-pa-papa, ese chico tiene puesto un traje de superheroe-decia con estrellitas en los ojos

-¿Superheroe?-contestaba todo el mundo, excepto 2 pelinegras

-Milicas-sama-decia Tsubaki haciendo que todos la mirasen-Issei-kun, no solo lleva el traje de superheroe, tiene los poderes de "ese" superheroe-terminaba de decir Tsubaki haciendo que el niño le saliera una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero había algunos que no entendían nada, pero pronto lo entenderían y se asustarían

….

-Eres realmente estúpido, pero bueno, no hemos venido a charlar-decía Issei tronándose el cuello e invocando el boosted gear-¡ Preparado yakitori de mierda!-

-¡VAS A MORIR POR MIS LLAMAS!-decía riser enojado

-[BOOST]-

Issei al escuchar el aumento, salió disparado hacia raiser, parecía una flecha, raiser se asustó y levanto el vuelo, pero issei fue más rápido y….

 _BAM_

 _BOOOM_

Le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo estrello en la pared.

-Vaya, f-f-fuerza-decia issei totalmente asombrado

 **-El factor mutante empezó a desarrollar durante la noche, lo cual si eso te dio fuerza sobrehumana, el gen mutante se adaptó al ADN dragonico, lo cual te da una fuerza devastadora, hasta yo estoy sorprendido-** decía Logan en la cabeza de issei

-[Y si eso le incluyes, que puedes duplicar tu fuerza actual hasta muuuuuuchas veces, pues imagínate]-comentaba draigg

A lo lejos se veía a Raiser saliendo de los escombros, estaba recuperado del todo

-HEY, RAISER-raiser tenia un cabreo enorme-ERES UNA CERILLA-logan y draigg se carcajeaban

-MUERE BASTARDO-decía raiser haciendo una bola de fuego del tamaño de una casa,

Raiser le lanzo la bola de fuego a issei, cosa que este le hizo sonreír

-!Ddraig, ahora¡-gritaba issei

-[Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]-

-[Dragón shot]-la bola de energía era del tamaño de la palma entera y issei la disparo hacia la bola de fuego que venia a por el y….

 _BOMMMMMMM_

El choque de poderes hizo estremecerse toda la dimensión y casi la destruyo

…..

Todos estaban realmente asombrados por tal demostración de poderes

-Vaya-decía el Maou impresionado

-Q-q-que nivel-decía lord gremory-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva hace que ha despertado su sacred gear?-pregunta

-1 día-decia Sona tapándose los oídos al igual que su séquito

3

2

1

-¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 1 DIAAAAAA!-gritaban todos

-S-si en 1 un día, e-es a-así de fuerte, en 1 año-decía lord Phoenix poniéndose pálido

-Si, el llegara ser mas fuerte que yo incluso-terminaba de decir el Maou, sorprendiendo a todos ya que el era 1 de los 3 súper demonios, es decir demonios que superan en poder al anterior Lucifer.

-Lo cual me lleva a pensar-todos miraban a el Maou con sumo interés-si Issei-kun tuviera un hijo ¿que poderoso seria?-decía el Maou con una sonrisa, haciendo palidecer a unas cuantas personas y sacando un rubor mas rojo que el color de pelo del Satan rojo.

….

-Vaya-decía issei totalmente asombrado por la destrucción generada-¿ha caído una bomba nuclear o que?-

-[ **Algo parecido]-contestaban Logan y Ddraig a la vez**

-AHHHHHHHHH-issei se giró rápidamente para ver a raiser embistiéndole contra la pared

 _BOOOM_

Issei estaba desorientado, cosa que aprovecho raiser para rodear de fuego sus puños y dale una gran cantidad de golpes en la cara y en el cuerpo.

Issei, notaba el dolor y reconocía que dolía, pero, issei tenía un plan y para que funcionase debía cansar a raiser de una manera u otra

-¡Donde esta esa bocaza!-gritaba raiser golpeando sucesivamente al castaño

Raiser se había pasado alrededor de un minuto golpeando al castaño, ya que lo tenía contra la pared a issei, supuestamente se estaba sosteniendo de pie "gracias" a la pared, el traje que llevaba estaba casi destruido, lo único que se había salvado era una pequeña parte de los pantalones y la bota izquierda

-(jadeo) va-vaya, eres resistente, voy a disfrutar mucho usándote como diana-

-no tanto como yo-decía issei con la mirada al suelo, pero con una sonrisa que asustaría a quien sea

-¡Q-que!-raiser estaba asombrado de la resistencia del chico

-Buenoooooo-levantaba la cabeza, solo para ver a raiser asustarse-voy a disfrutar esto-

Raiser veía las heridas de issei regenerarse, con el miedo que tenia dio un paso atrás, pero issei se acercó y...

 _BAM_

…..dejo salir algo aprisionado en su interior

 _BAM_

 _BAM_

 _BAM_

 _BAM_

 _BAM_

…... _eso era todo lo que issei contenía_

 _BAM_

 _BAM_

 _BAM_

 _BAM_

 _BAM_

… _.el en ese momento no golpeaba con sus puños_

 _BAM_

 _BAM_

 _BAM_

 _BAM_

 _BAM_

… _..golpeaba con sus emociones_

 _BAM_

 _BAM_

 _BAM_

 _BAM_

-[Raiser Phoenix ha quedado inconsciente, el ganador es Hyodo Issei]-Grayfia anuncio

Issei dejo de golpear a Raiser en a los 10 segundos de escuchar el anuncio, (tened en cuenta que estaría encima suya partiéndole la cara, estarían en el suelo) se levantó y de repente lo teletransportaron

….

Todos miraban a issei con temor, ya que le había molido a golpes a raiser, he incluso de tal paliza ya no se parecía como antes, ahora era un rostro desfigurado

-¿Ya me puedo ir?-todos se sorprendieron por el tono de voz

-Sí, issei-kun-contestaba el Maou-Exactamente ¿Que habías apostado tú y raiser?

-Raiser que si ganaba, sería su diana personal, y yo, que no se casara con tu hermana y que la familia phoenix pagara cualquier gasto mío, para los próximos 1000 años-lo último asombro a lord y lady, se sorprendieron levemente por la estupidez de su hijo-Si eso es todo me voy-issei cogía los cómics que Sona le había confiscado, algunos estaban sorprendidos de la actitud tan fría y cuando se iba…..

-Eres un monstruo-decía enfurecida la hermana del desfigurado

Issei de espaldas, ante tal declaración, se quedó totalmente inmóvil, y de repente

-[boost]-apareció el Boosted gear, se giró lentamente dándole un aspecto terrorífico, pero lo que venia era algo mucho mas terrorífico

3

2

1

 **SNKIKTTT**

Tres cuchillas salieron de la mano derecha, eran de un color plateado, de unos 30cm.

Todos estaban impresionados, excepto un pequeño pelirrojo que miraba con estrellitas en los ojos

-Y tu crees que tu opinión me importa, cuando no sabes nada de mi vida-contestaba issei con un cabreo

 **SNKIKTTT**

 **CRAKC**

Saco las garras de la mano izquierda, rompiendo la zona de los nudillos del Boosted gear

-solo te digo una cosa rubia de bote, vuelve a decir eso, y acabaras peor que tu hermano-decía issei saliendo por la puerta, no sin antes darle una mirada severa a Saji, que no hacían falta palabras para entender lo que decía

-Pa-papa-decia el pequeño millicas, rompiendo el hielo-¡es un superheroe de verdad!-decía ilusionadísimo

-Nosotros nos vamos-decía de repente Lord phoenix-dile a Hyodo issei, que me encargare de sus gastos-decía desapareciendo en un círculo mágico a todos los integrantes del clan Phoenix

-Q-q-q-q-que le-l-l-le ha p-p-asado a issei-kun-decia Momo la alfil de sona asustada

-N-no lo se Momo, pero-dice Tsubaki, fijándose en Saji-tu lo sabes, ¿verdad?-decía muy seria

-¿Y-y-yo?-señalándose a sí mismo y sudando a mares-a-q-que va, jajaja-estaba muy muerto

-Saji-él se giraba para ver a Sona, con una cara que asustaría a quien sea-dilo, ahora-

Saji, le estaba rezando a todos los dioses que conocía para salvarlo, mientras, issei salía de la academia, con la ropa cambiada (el traje estaba, casi, roto) y se iba a casa

-[Compañero, no te pongas asi ya paso]-preguntaba preocupado el dragón

-Bueno, Ddraig, pero necesito pensar-decía apagado issei, recordando cosas que el no quería

 **-Ddraig tengo una sugerencia contigo, ¿podemos hablamos en privado?-** le preguntaba Logan

-[claro, ¿de que se trata?]-

 **-créeme, será una gran sorpresa-** decía logan entrando por la gema y dirigiéndose a lo profundo del Boosted gear con Ddraig

Issei estaba en total silencio, estaba sentado en una cafetería y había pedido un café para despejarse, pero, el estaba recordando algo de lo cual le perseguía, algo lo cual le definía y era...

Un monstruo...

Flashback

Una oscura noche

Una noche sin Luna

Las nubes tapaban la hermosa luna blanca que brillaba en el firmamento

Y las nubes soltaban sus lagrimas

De que lloraban las nubes

Creedme que no lo se, ese es un gran misterio, el cual, nadie resolverá

Pero en la tierra, donde caían las lagrimas de las nubes

En una calle, de la ciudad donde lloraban las nubes

Habían 5 persona, pero solo 1 de pie, y los demás en el suelo

Ahí solo se escuchaban los gritos

Los gritos de una chica

De una persona la cual había perdido un ser querido

Y el responsable de esa tragedia fue

-Eres un monstruo, Hyodo issei-decia la chica sollozando

Y la lluvia mojaba el conocido Ise, el cual, se convirtió en un….

Monstruo

 **Bueno gente hasta aquí el capitulo, una vez mas se agradece a TRYNDAMER95 por la donación espero leerlos pronto adiós….**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Y como el antiguo autor dijo:** _ **"Ahora vamos a ver cómo van las cosas, y al que no le guste (el autor señala una puerta)a la PUTA CALLE"**_

 **Capitulo 3: Una cita…¿sobrenatural?**

En Kuoh no podía haber día mejor, el sol brillaba de forma esplendida, había una corriente aire fresco que relajaba de una manera increíble, las calles no estaban muy concurridas y los autos casi ni molestaban, en dos palabras: Día Perfecto

Y que más incluía este día...

Que era Sábado.

Si el mismo Sábado que nuestro querido protagonista HABIA quedado con Tsubaki Shinra, para ir en una cita

Issei cuando salió del enfrentamiento con Raiser Phoenix y lo que le dijo su hermana, no quería venir a la cita, tal vez Tsubaki no se sentiría a gusto con él, claro después de ver a issei en ese estado.

Pero Ddraig y Logan persuadieron al chico día y noche para que viniera, pero si ella no venía eso no sería culpa suya o ¿sí?

Tal vez si sería culpa suya, durante el resto de la semana, después del combate, se mantuvo distante todavía mas de la gente, sobretodo de ella, ¿qué le diría?, ¿como se lo explicaría?

Y quien podría.

Como le explicas que...tu...e-eres...

-[Compañero]-ddraig saco a issei de sus pensamientos-[Siéntate y relajate, seguro que viene]-

-P-p-pero…

 **-Niño-** issei atendía a Logan **-Si le explicas…-**

-¿Que le explico? ¿Eh?, como le explico-se mira las manos-como le explico eso a Tsubaki-decia amargamente issei

-[Entonces ¿te gusta?]-decia ddraig haciendo sonrojar a issei

-Emm, n-n-no-intentaba negar issei

 **-Niño hemos visto tus recuerdos-** eso sorprende a issei porque habrían visto... "eso"- **mira, yo soy peor que tu issei, pero muchísimo peor que tú y yo no agachaba la cabeza y me lamentaba todo el día-** issei agacha la cabeza **-pero sería lo normal para un chico normal como tú -** eso hace que issei levante la cabeza **-tú ya te conoces mi historia issei, yo mate a mi propio padre, hui, me enliste en el ejército, viví varias guerras y tengo la conciencia totalmente llena de sangre y aun tengo para mas-** decia en tono nostálgico- **tu issei eres muy diferente a mi pues claro, tenías una vida normal hasta los 12 por culpa de "el"-**

Issei se pagaba en la cara varias bofetadas, se levantaba y se colocaba bien la ropa.

Issei vestía un camisa de manga corta de color azul cielo, una chaqueta de vestir de cuadros negros y azules, un pantalón de vestir negro carbón y unas zapatillas del mismo estilo. Su peinado era el de siempre, peo algo más arreglado

Y la prueba de ello es que las chicas se le quedaban mirando, y algunas con ojos nada santos

El corazón de issei latía de una manera que issei se preguntaba por qué no le explotaba de una vez, hasta que se acordó de su regeneración y empezó a reírse, como cuando te cuentan un chiste muy bueno

-¿Que hace tanta gracia?-decia una voz curiosa detrás de issei

Issei dio un buen brinco del susto de la voz

La voz la reconoció, e Issei se puso pálido, issei se fue dando la vuelta despacio, como si le estuvieran apuntando con una pistola a la cabeza

Pero nada más verla, su tono pálido fue sustituido por un rojo atómico

¡ Era Tsubaki!

Pero estaba realmente hermosa

Llevaba un vestido realmente hermoso, de color azul cielo, unos tacones no muy altos de color blanco nube, llevaba una cantidad pequeña, pero perfecta de maquillaje.

Solo una palabra definía eso...

-Hermosa-dijo issei estupefacto

Tsubaki se encendió como una bombilla y se tiño de color rojo carmesí por el comentario de issei

En ese momento issei se dio cuenta que el pasado no importaba en ese momento y lo que importaba era el ahora en especial con ella

-¿vamos?, Tsubaki-chan-pregunto issei mientras extendía su mano a lo que Tsubaki solo respondió tomándolo de la mano y asintiendo ligeramente

 _ **-buena suerte niño, parece que la necesitaras**_ **-** decia logan

Al primer lugar que fueron fue al centro comercial, lo que más llamo la atención fue cuando Tsubaki se quedó viendo una máquina de gancho viendo específicamente un muñeco de Totoro (el de la película Mi vecino Totoro para quien no lo conozca) a lo que issei tras varios intentos y media billetera logro obtenerlo dándole el gran premio a Tsubaki al que abrazo con un ligero sonrojo, después nuestra pareja favorita paso a lo que era una tienda de mascotas que por simple instinto issei se quedó viendo unos cachorros de Huskies Siberianos los cuales rodearon a issei haciendo una tierna escena lo cual Tsubaki discretamente tomo fotos del chico, la cual al final una fue su nuevo fondo de pantalla y para finalizar el chico la llevo a un restaurante familiar al cual después de pedir su orden se dispusieron a hablar de temas triviales y conocerse mejor y asi continuaron hasta el atardecer y terminaron caminando hacia un parque disfrutando de la vista del cielo, la verdad que issei había tomado la iniciativa y había tomado su mano la cual fue correspondida por la chica entrelazando sus dedos hasta que….

El teléfono de Tsubaki suena

-Permíteme un momento-dijo algo apenada y molesta de que interrumpieran su momento-si… Kaicho….claro…iré….no descuida…..-cuelga el teléfono

-¿Que sucede?- pregunta Issei

-Tengo que ir a hacer un contrato-dijo Tsubaki mientras suspiraba-

-si es así déjame acompañarte-dijo issei con una sonrisa

Sorprendiendo a la chica con un leve sonrojo

-no es necesario-dijo con un ligero sonrojo que cubrió con el peluche

-claro que lo es, dejar a una mujer sola en las calles a estas horas es algo inadecuado-

-bueno…si lo miras de esa forma…está bien-dijo ella aunque realmente no necesitaba protección ya que era un demonio pero el gesto del chico le recordó cuando la protegió de aquella botella así que sabía que podría confiar en el…además era alguien fuerte así que si algo pasaba sabría que él estaría bien

Ella invoca un círculo mágico, ambos entran y se dirigen a la ubicación dada

….

Ambos aparecieron en lo que parecía ser una biblioteca abandonada

-este lugar parece de película de terror-dijo issei mientras examinaba los alrededores

 **-se parece cuando termino una pelea con Wade en la biblioteca del profesor-** dijo Logan con cierta nostalgia.

-hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?-decia Tsubaki-soy el demonio que invoco-mientras miraba a todos lados

-aquí arriba-siseo una voz con cierto acento rumano desde el techo

En ese momento los presentes subieron la mirada pare encontrarse con una figura que era cubierta por una túnica negra enorme para luego saltar unos metros frente a ellos al momento de caminar para quedar más cerca tropezó con su túnica cayendo de cara

PAM

 _ **[eso tuvo que doler]-**_ pensaron issei, Tsubaki, logan y ddraig al ver el aterrizaje del encapuchado con una gota en la nuca

-así aterrizo yo-dice levantándose y quitándose el polvo de la túnica

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Tsubaki viendo extraña al encapuchado

-mi nombre es Axl As-dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha mostrando a una chica de piel pálida, ojos rojos y cabello negro-hija de Hades emisaria de la muerte-dijo para luego hacer una reverencia un poco masculina

Los cuatro no sabían que responder ante las palabras de la recién presentada hasta que esta volvió a hablar

-yo soy quien solicito el demonio, ¿Quién de ustedes es el demonio?-dijo mientras los señalaba

-y…yo-dijo Tsubaki levantando la mano tímidamente

En ese momento issei se puso delante de ella extendiendo el brazo derecho evitando el paso y dijo

-espera ¿para que la muerte pediría ayuda a un demonio?-dijo issei sobreprotectoramente

En ese momento Tsubaki no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la actitud del chico

Chasqueando los dedos la presentada como Axl hizo llamas las cuales formaron un rectángulo haciendo una foto mostrándosela a los dos jóvenes que para sorpresa de issei la vio dejándolo helado

-busco a esta fursia-dijo Axl algo asqueada denotando su acento

-¿la conoces?-pregunto issei bastante molesto

-¿sabes de quien está hablando?-dijo Tsubaki mirando con intriga a issei

-por supuesto es Raynare una falsa ángel caído que se dispuso a trabajar con los que traicionan a Grigori-dijo Axl disgustada por haber fallado en su trabajo

-es la misma que me mato-dijo issei totalmente atónito

-corrección es la que casi te mato-decia Axl en tono burlón

- **bueno en eso tiene razón** -dijo logan totalmente relajado mientras se rascaba la oreja

-en si que es lo que quieres que haga-dijo Tsubaki algo confundida por la situación

-quiero que me ayudes a encontrarla, como sirviente de un demonio que cuida esta área debes estar al tanto de lo que ocurre-dijo sacando los brazos de la túnica y cruzándolos mientras que miraba en otra dirección

-la ciudad es bastante grande no creo que pueda hallar en una sola noche a un ángel caído-dijo Tsubaki sintiendo algo de estrés ante la acediante mirada del ser no-vivo

-pues entonces me quedare con ustedes hasta que podamos encontrarla-dijo Axl con un tono autoritario

-pues quédate conmigo mis padres suelen salir bastante y no son muy observadores y así yo poder ayudarte a encontrarla sin que tu molestes a Tsubaki-chan-dijo issei tratando de relajar el ambiente

\- hyodo-kun…-dijo Tsubaki totalmente sorprendida por lo que dijo el chico

-por mi está bien y de paso voy a dar mi paga por el contrato, tómela quien quiera-dijo Axl mientras buscaba dentro de su túnica en la cual se podía oír ruidos como elefantes, gatos chillando, perros ladrando, clackson y la alarma de un auto hasta que por fin, logro hallar lo que buscaba y de su mano de podía apreciar salía un mango y con eso se vio una hoja de color dorado hasta que por fin de un minuto logro sacar una enorme espada la cual era de mango dorado, borde dorado y relámpagos azules brillando como si estuvieran en una enteran pelea alumbrando todo

-¿qué es eso?-dijeron issei y Tsubaki al ver la gran espada

-…-Axl la clavo en el suelo para luego decir-esta es la espada del olimpo

- **y por donde yo vivía la llamaron "el consolador de Zeus" ya que siempre la tenía cerca-** dijo logan aguantándose una risa

[a pesar de no ser una loguinus es un arma muy poderosa, la más poderosa del olimpo]

-la segunda-dijo Axl con orgullo-

-¿¡PUEDES ESCUCHAR LO QUE DICE DDRAIG!?- dijo sorprendido el chico-

-pues claro puedo escuchar todas las almas, por cierto fue gracioso lo que dijo tu otro compañero-dijo con una sonrisa-y si me preguntan la primero voy a ser yo-dijo con orgullo-

-¿a qué te refieres con la primera?-dijo Tsubaki saliendo del asombro

-…-issei se quedó viendo la espada con admiración como si algo de dijera que tenía que tomarla-

-esta espada es la " **segunda"-** dijo la chica resaltando la palabra segunda-más poderosa arma de todo el olimpo mientras que yo soy la primera obviamente tengo una conexión de poderes y artilugios de los seres que habitan el olimpo y si preguntan no me molesta ser considerada un arma

Tsubaki simplemente le salió una gota en la nuca al ver cuánto orgullo y soberbia en esas mientras que issei estaba absorto viendo la espada

 **-** tómela quien quiera igual al viejo cascarrabias de mi tío no le importa mucho-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

 **-** hyodo-kun…. ¿tú la quieres?-dijo Tsubaki sacando del trance al chico- porque no creo que sea buena idea de que un demonio la tome pero con un dragón…-dijo algo dudosa

-ciertamente me recuerda que algunas personas que intentaron tomarla terminaron echas cenizas-dijo mientras parecía recordar algo- ¿Por qué no intentas tomarla?-dijo mirando a issei- siendo el actual sekiryuutei deberías estar bien y si no prometo poner tu alma en un cuerpo no tan feo como el que tienes ahora-dijo totalmente despreocupada

Mientras tanto un dragón y un espíritu de un ex mutante reían a carcajadas por el comentario dicho

-hyodo-kun no creo que sea buena idea de que tomes la espada-dijo Tsubaki bastante preocupada

-no, la voy a tomar y luego le voy a partir la cara a esta disque diosa-dijo issei mientras caminaba hacia la espada y tomaba el mango

Y sorprendentemente un fuego azul lo cubrió cubriéndolo convirtiéndolo en cenizas, ese día issei había muerto y no había forma de regresarlo… y hasta aquí llego la historia

FIN…

NA era mentira

Unas llamas azules cubrieron al chico para luego ir directamente hacia la espada y brillar como nunca había brillado para luego mostrar a un castaño con el guantelete invocado y la espada a todo estupor mostrando un brillo rojizo junto con el azul dejando sorprendidos a todos más que todo quitándole la sonrisa burlona a Axl

-vaya chica tu novio parece excepcional-Axl le susurro a Tsubaki al oído haciendo que la mencionada se sonrojara a mas no poder

-no….no…..noooo-balbuceaba Tsubaki mientras trataba de procesar lo que la chica acababa de decir mientras la otra se reía de su reacción

- **justo en el blanco-** dijo logan mientras chocaba los cinco con Axl

-¿de que hablan?-dijo issei recostando la espada en su hombro

-de….de nada-dijo Tsubaki nerviosa mientras movía sus manos delante tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-bueno has aceptado el contrato así que me vas a ayudar a encontrar a esa perra y el imbécil con sus acompañantes interesantes-dijo Axl mientras señalaba al castaño

-A QUIEN LLAMAS IMBECIL-grito el castaño bastante molesto recordando lo que antes había dicho

-a ese que sostiene el consolador de Zeus-dijo mientras sonreía de lado y veía como logan reía

-mejor no hubiera tomado la espada-dijo el castaño suspirando cansado

[calma compañero míralo de este modo le encontramos un compañero de juegos a logan y además conseguimos un arma que nos ayudara cuando nos encontremos con el blanco]- dijo el dragón tratando de tranquilizar a su compañero

-bueno vámonos a casa chico que muero de hambre-dijo Axl mientras caminaba hacia la salida

-lo lamento hyodo-kun por como resultaron las cosas-dijo una avergonzada Tsubaki acercándose al chico

-tranquila Tsubaki-chan no fue tan malo a fin de cuentas, no es tan molesta como el pajarraco ese (ya saben de quien hablamos)-dijo issei mientras sostenía la mano de la chica-vamos te acompaño a casa-

-si-dijo mientras sonreía cálidamente logrando un ligero sonrojo en el chico

 **Esperamos que les guste la dirección que está tomando la historia comenten abajo tiene un espacio para escribir lo que piensen y esperen el siguiente capítulo y** **TRYNDAMER95 espero que sea de tu agrado y esperen que muchas cosas más vendrán. Todo esto en el siguiente capítulo de pokemon….**


	5. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4: ¡Vamos a cazar cuervos! Parte 1**

 **-** SNIKTTT-personas hablando

- _SNIKTTT-personas pensando_

-[SKIKTTT]-seres sellados

- _[SKIKTTT]-seres sellados pensando_

 **-SNKIKTTT-logan**

 **-** _ **SNKIKTTT-logan**_ _**pensando**_

Residencia Shinra (dia después de acepar el trabajo)

Ya es de mañana para empezar un nuevo dia, Tsubaki como siempre levantándose temprano para asistir al colegio y tener todo arreglado antes de que lleguen los alumnos pero mientras despertaba noto algo a su lado…el peluche que le había regalado issei el dia anterior al momento de verlo no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa de satisfacción ya que era un recuerdo especial para ella ya que el chico se esmeró por conseguirle ese muñeco en especial

\- hyodo-kun…-dijo mientras sonreía sonrojada recordando lo que paso durante la noche después de que llegaran a un acuerdo con Axl-…realmente es alguien muy bueno

 **Flashback**

Mientras los 3 se dirigían de regreso a su casa issei insistió en acompañar a Tsubaki a su casa la cual acepto que el chico la acompañara mientras que Axl iba detrás de ellos platicando con logan sobre cosas de su pasado, nuestra pareja sin notarlo se metieron en su propio mundo ignorando su alrededor

-hyodo-kun realmente siento que te hayas visto involucrado en esto-dijo Tsubaki algo apenada porque el chico se vio metido en un trabajo que en si era para ella-…no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres…yo puedo…-trato de decir pero el chico la interrumpió

-tranquila Tsubaki-chan si bien esto no era algo en que tenia que estar no podía dejarte sola sin importar que además-dijo el chico sonriente para poner una expresión seria-tengo unos asuntos pendientes con esa persona-dijo con la mirada baja y apretando los puños con fuerza…bueno al menos el derecho ya que todo el camino iban tomados de la mano y no quería lastimarla

\- hyodo-kun…-fue lo único que pudo decir al ver tal expresión en el chico

-tranquila Tsubaki-chan no es algo que debas preocuparte-dijo retomando su sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar levemente

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la casa de Tsubaki

-gracias por todo hyodo-kun realmente me divertí-dijo sonriente (aunque el final del día realmente quiera que fuera diferente) pensó ligeramente molesta mientras se imaginaba a ella e issei besándose durante el atardecer pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando…

-me alegro Tsubaki-chan me gustaría volver a salir contigo algún dia…claro si tu quieres-dijo issei aunque algo apenado ya que no sabia que respondería la chica

-c….cl…claro que me gustaría-dijo Tsubaki bastante sonrojada además de que fue tomada con la guardia baja

-entonces la próxima vez que tengamos una oportunidad volveremos a salir-dijo el chico haciendo sonrojar aun mas a la chica-bueno te veré en el instituto, buenas noches-dijo el chico mientras abrazaba a la chica con ternura para despedirse de ella

-cl…claro b…buen….buenas noches…-dijo mientras ocultaba su mas que notorio sonrojo-…hyodo-kun-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y entraba en su casa rápidamente serrando la puerta con gracia

Cabe decir que el chico se quedo con una cara tanto de felicidad como estupefacción mientras que logan, ddraig y Axl no paraban de reir al ver la reacción del chico

Una vez que ya no estaba a la vista del chico su cabeza exploto en rubor una cantidad de vapor salía de su cabeza y orejas casi parecía una tetera, daba gracias a Maou que el chico no la hubiera visto porque de ser así estaría mas que avergonzada en todo el sentido de la palabra, apoyándose en la puerta pudo sentir como su corazón latía como loco por lo que acababa de hacer

-hyodo-kun me invito a otra cita en un futuro…dijo que quería volver a salir conmigo…-dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras se dirigía a su habitación en la cual pudo ver el peluche que el chico le había regalado el cual había mandado a su casa antes de ir a hacer la misión-…hyodo-kun…-dijo mientras se cambiaba de ropa con un hechizo rápido y se tiraba a la cama abrazando el peluche con una enorme sonrisa-…realmente me gusta-dijo mientras se quedaba dormida rápidamente

 **Fin del** **Flashback**

-no puedo esperar para verlo-dijo sonriente mientras le daba un ultimo abrazo al peluche mientras salía de su casa con rumbo a la academia con una enorme sonrisa para ir a ver al castaño

Al mismo tiempo (Residencia hyodo)

Nos encontramos con nuestro protagonista que despertaba al ver la luz del sol con una mescla de sentimientos de felicidad…y un enorme enojo el motivo…se encontraba en el suelo donde había dormido aquella noche, se levanto con algo de pereza solo para observar a su "invitada" durmiendo cómodamente en su cama mientras trataba de no sacarla a patas mientras gritaba…recordando la noche anterior

 **Flashback**

Después de la "despedida" de Tsubaki el castaño simplemente se quedo quieto sosteniendo el área donde le beso la mencionada, cabe resaltar que tenia una expresión bastante tonta y a la vez de felicidad

 **-mocoso-** dijo logan pasando frente a issei- **ves te dijimos que todo saldría bien…claro pasaron algunos inconvenientes pero todo estuvo bien-** dijo cuando se dio cuenta que el castaño tenia la mirada perdida y no prestaba atención- **mocoso** -dijo mientras pasaba su mano enfrente de los ojos del castaño para ver si seguía el movimiento- **joder este ya se desconectó, ahora como lo llevamos a casa-** se quejo logan al ver como estaba el castaño que seguía con una sonrisa embobada y mas rojo que un tomate

-puedo llevarlo yo-dijo Axl mientras se acercaba a issei y lo jalaba del cuello de la camisa-solo díganme a donde ir-mientras empezaba a caminar

Cabe remarcar que aunque lo estaban jalando del cuello con una fuerza considerable el castaño no cambiaba de expresión…además que con el factor regenerativo y el esqueleto recubierto de adamantium la fuerza que Axl aplicaba no le molestaba. Luego de un buen rato ya que ni logan ni ddraig ponían atención al recorrido de la casa se perdieron en bastantes ocasiones diciendo escusas como:

"[siempre estaba dormido cuando el caminaba asi que no recuerdo bien"]

" **no me he aprendido la dirección de este mocoso asi que no me culpen"**

Pero luego de un par de horas finalmente llegaron a la casa del castaño donde "extrañamente" no había nadie, al ver eso Axl apareció un circulo mágico del cual salio un torrente de agua helada para despertar al castaño de su pequeño trance y fue bastante efectivo

-QUE ESTA HELADA JODER-grito el castaño mientras sentía el agua

-hasta que despiertas ya llegamos a tu casa y tengo hambre asi que haz la cena-dijo Axl con autoridad y además se oiga como su estomago rugia como Chubaka

-[¿h **ace cuanto no comes?]-** dijeron los 3 machos que se encontraban en el lugar viendo a una sonrojada Axl

-DEJEMNE no he tenido dinero y no me mandaron nada de comer asi que diría que por un mes mas o menos que no como…pero tampoco es que lo necesite como diosa, la comida no me es tan indispensable como ustedes-dijo de forma arrogante pero desviando la mirada

-y si no quiero hacerlo-dijo el castaño en tono de protesta

-bueno entonces tendre que matarte lenta y dolorosamente y dejar tu alma, la de tu novia y toda persona importante para ti en los confines del Hades por todo la eternidad por a verme desafi…-empezo a decir Axl pero no pudo terminar porque…

 **SNKIKTTT**

En ese momento issei se abalanzo contra ella a una velocidad que ella no pudo seguir, en el momento que se dio cuenta tenia dos garras trabadas a ambos lados de su cuello y la tercera estaba a mitad de camino dispuesta a atravesar su cuello…si bien era una criatura poderosa no quitaba el echo que si era herida le dolería además de que no sabia si podría curar un daño de ese magnitud en esa área antes de perder mucha sangre

-escúchame estúpida no me importa si eres el arma mas poderosa del olimpo o de cualquier mierda, vuelves a decir que me quitaras a Tsubaki-chan o alguien importante para mi y no me importara convertirme en enemigo del olimpo por haberte matado-dijo issei mientras le dedicaba una mirada tan fría como el hielo mismo además de que sus ojos se habían tornado color rojo como la sangre fresca y de pupila rasgada…tenia los ojos de un dragon y si para eso fuera poco además se podía ver la figura de Ddraig detrás de el observándola como si fuera a ser devorada

en ese momento alejo ligeramente al chico y rio ligeramente nerviosa sabia de que era capas el chico y ante la flogera preferia un buen alimento antes de cualquier cosa

-tranquilo chico has exagerado la nota no es que de verdad valla a buscar a cada amigo y conocido ya que me tomaría mucho tiempo y la verdad me da flojera asi que vamos seamos amigos tu buscas algo yo busco algo-desviando la mirada ligeramente-ademas eso de matar a las mujeres de otros ¿quien crees que soy Gasai Yuno?-levantando las manos en rendicion

-…-el castaño no dijo nada y simplemente retiro sus garras y se alejo un poco-espero que allas entendido-dijo mientras se alejaba un poco-ire a preparar la cena-

-por Hades pensé que me iba a cagar-dijo Axl quitándose el sudor de la frente-ahora veo porque mi familia me advertía que jamas molestara a un dragon con su pareja y sus crias pero joder este tipo esta en otro nivel

- **te lo advertí no debes de meterte con las personas que son importantes para el ya que el los aprecia mucho y aunque es su mayor fortaleza también es su mayor debilidad ya que si alguien sabe eso podrá usarlo en su contra-** dijo logan de manera seria mientras observaba a Axl- **ademas ya te había advertido sobe eso pero no me hiciste caso ahora ten en cuenta que si llegas a lastimar a alguien que el quiere o aprecia estaras muerta-** termino de decir mientras encendía un puro

Luego una cena donde Axl se disculpo con issei llegando a un acuerdo de paz y se creyo que por fin estaba hablando con un ser con el cual podría interactuar…hasta que llego la hora de dormir

Issei entra a su habitacion después de cambiarse a su piyama y haberse lavado los dientes se encontró con una Axl muy comoda sobre su cama con piyama de calaveritas dejando ver su extenso pelo negro

-¿¡QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ!?-dijo el castaño bastante molesto mientras se acerbana a su cama

-quieto, crees que un dios va a adormir en el suelo, por favor, deberías sentirte honrado de que un dios duerma en tu cama-dijo Axl mientras se extendia a leer uno de los comics de Wolverine

-EH-dijo issei molesto quitándole el comic recién recuperado-FUERA DE AQUÍ-dijo mientras señalaba la puerta

-o vamos chico dijiste que me podía quedarme contigo eso significa que puedo escoger cualquier lugar escogería la habitación principal pero luego recuerdo que fue el lugar donde pudiste ser creado y eso es repugnante-dijo mientras extendia las manos-asi que aquí me tienes

-no va a haber forma que te convenza verdad-dijo ya tranquilo ya que habia sido un dia muy pesado y lo único que quería era dormir

-vamos si quieres puedes dormir a la par mia-dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos apareciendo una cama para perro de tamaño humano que en la parte de abajo tenia bordado con tela roja "issei"-te aseguro que es lo mas comodo que puedas encontrar- dijo mientras le ponía un pulgar arriba

-que acaso soy tu perro o que-dijo con aire cansado

-no lo digas perro mejor di que eres robin ya sabes el asistente pequeño que va junto con el increíble superheroe en este caso no es logan

.

.

 **Fin del** **Flashback**

-no puedo esperar a que este maldito contrato termine-mientras salía del cuarto ya cambiado con el uniforme

 **-podria ser peor chico, al menos no es Wade, porque si fuera Wade ya me habría rematado-** dijo logan tocándole el hombro tratando de animarlo

-bueno…almenos me consegui un chuchillote-dijo bajando la escalera en el lugar donde se guardan los paraguas-ademas por un buen rato tendre un compañero de entrenamiento ya que un demonio no dure mucho-dijo ligeramente divertido recordando al yakitori-bueno hora de irnos-dijo meintras se acercaba a la puerta hasta que…

-y mi desayuno-dijo Axl desde la mesa-

-…-issei volveo completamente sorprendido-se supone que estabas dormida-suspirando-hay cereal arriba y leche en la nevera eso te servirá-mientras salía de la casa

-GRACIAS CUANDO VUELVAS IREMOS A CAZAR CUERVOS-

-este será un largo dia-dijo mientras retomaba su camino hacia la escuela

Y asi continuo su rumbo hacia la escuela inspeccionando su camino para asegurarse que no podría aparecer ese angel caído…esa mujer que casi le quita la vida…lo quería acabar con ella asi como ella quería acabar con el pero tristemente no encontró nada…entonces decidio tomar un atajo por un parque…pero este extrañamente estaba vacío eso ya era extraño y de repente el cielo se torno morado y algo distorcionado cuando se dio cuenta de esto una voz empezó a hablar

-parece que la estúpida de reynare no pudo acabar contigo-dijo un hombre de 38-40 vestía una gabardina negra con sombrero mientras caminaba a paso lento-bueno no importa realmente simplemente acabare contigo-

-oye tio ¿Quién se supone que eres?-dijo issei algo aburrido ya que sabia perfectamente que era un angel caído además de bajo rango asi que no representaba un peligro realmente grande

-ah cierto perdona mis modales mi nombre es…(como no nos ponemos de acuerdo el nombre que le pondremos a este imbécil, pues ustedes imagínense el nombre)-mientras hacia una reverencia y sostenía su sombrero-y soy tu verdugo-mientras creaba una lanza de luz-ahora MUERE-grito mientras arrojaba la lanza

Issei si bien se sorprendió por lo hecho simplemente agarro la lanza con la mano sin inmutarse por el calor que esta emitía

-si te soy sincero esperaba que fueras mas fuerte-dijo mientras aplicaba fuerza en la lanza rompiéndola y haciéndola desaparecer-pero si eso es todo el nivel que tienes-mientras se ponía en pose de combate e invocaba el boosted gear-si me disculpas quiero acabar con esto rápido que tengo que ir a clases-dijo mientras se lanzaba contra el angel caído

-asi que posees el Boosted gear era cierto pero-dijo mientras convocaba dos lanzas de luz y extendía sus alas-eso no te servirá para vencerme-mientras se lanzaba contra el castaño

-[BOOST]-

 **SNKIKTTT**

Antes de llegar issei hizo aparecer las garras de ambas manos (para decirlo simple ddraig modifico un poco el guantelete de manera que ahora las garras pueden salir sin necesidad de destrozar el área de los nudillos) y se paró enfrente del caído a una velocidad que este no se esperaba y con un movimiento rápido le desgarro la mano izquierda haciéndolo retroceder por el dolor que sentía

-maldito mocoso-grito mientras se retorcía por el dolor pero mantenía una pose para defenderse-AHORA TENDRE QUE MATARTE DEFINITIMANETE-grito totalmente segado por la ira volvió a lanzarse contra el castaño

Este al ver como llegaba el caído se movió ligeramente hacia la derecha evitando un golpe directo, cuando el caído lo paso de largo el castaño clavo sus garras en ambas alas del caído y de un movimiento rápido lo detuvo

-parece que tienes mucho apego por tus alas-dijo issei mientras hacía que el caído perdiera el equilibro al hacerlo él se puso encima de este y apoyo su pie derecho en la espalda de este-que te parece si hago esto…-mientras aplicaba fuerza en la espalda empezando a arrancarle las alas, al momento de hacer eso el caído grito de dolor-te lo preguntare una vez, así que quiero que me respondas-dijo issei mientras sus ojos pasaban a ser de dragón-¿donde se encuentra reynare?, ¿Cuántos aliados tienes? Y ¿Para quién trabajan? Responde sinceramente o te arranco las alas-mientras aplicaba mas fuerza

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritaba el indefenso el caído al ver que no podría hacer nada empezó a hablar-ella se encuentra en la iglesia abandonada, tenemos al menos a 100 sacerdotes renegado y trabajamos para….no eso no te lo dire antes muerto que caer mas bajo…ANTES MUERTO QUE SER UN SOPLON-grito con toda la fuerza que pudo el caído mientras miraba con odio a issei-

-bueno con lo que me dijiste me bastara-mientras dejaba de aplicar fuera en las alas pero aun les tenia sujetas por sus garras-ahora…-dijo mirándolo

-¿me dejaras ir?-pregunto esperanzado el caído mientras esa esperanza se convertía en miedo al ver como el castaño estaba haciendo hacia atrás su sacred gear mientras este era recubierto por un aura rojiza-¿Qué vas a hacer?, no dijiste que me dejarías ir-dijo muerto de miedo

-jamás dije que te dejaría ir simplemente dije que no te arrancaría las alas-dijo con un tono carente de emociones-hasta nunca-dijo mientras lanzaba un golpe directo a la cabeza del caído

Es pudo ver lentamente como llegaba su fin cada pensamiento que tenia era de que había echo con su vida y al verlo hasta le dio risa ya que el que alguna vez tuvo un futuro prometedor…ahora iba a morir a manos de un chico

-para una basura como yo…esto es lo que se merece-dijo con sus ultimas fuerzas mientras el golpe de issei se estaba por impactarlo

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

En ese momento el golpe de issei hizo contacto con el ángel caído y al hacerlo fue suficiente para borrar todo rastro de su existencia y luego simplemente empezaron a caer plumas como de cuerpo mientras el cielo volvía a su normalidad y esta lluvia de plumas termina…issei por su lado no se sentía bien, las piernas le empezaron a templar, las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo, simplemente callo de rodillas ya que en ese momento recordó algo que no quería recordar…

- **mocoso-** dijo logan posando su mano sobre un exaltado issei- **tranquilízate hiciste lo que cualquiera que estuviera en tu situación hubiera hecho, este imbécil se lo busco no tienes que sentirte culpable o sentir pena por el-** termino de decir para ver como el castaño se ponía de pie- **ahora será mejor que te apresures o llegaras tarde** -

-…-en ese momento issei vio su reloj para ver que faltaban 20 minutos para iniciar las clases y estaba a 40-VOY A LLEGAR TARDE-grito mientras corría con toda su alma

En ese momento issei simplemente olvido lo ocurrido y solo quería llegar a clases y bueno gracias al factor mutante y a su parte dragón recorrió la distancia que normalmente le toma 40 minutos en 15 llegando al instituto hasta con tiempo de sobra, al llegar a la puerta pudo observar que Tsubaki estaba parada en la entrada pero a diferencia de los demás días que estaba observando a los alumnos como venia estaba como si esperara a alguien ya que miraba a todos lados algo nerviosa issei noto eso y rápidamente fue corriendo en dirección hacia ella

-¿buscas a alguien Tsubaki-chan-dijo issei apareciendo delante de Tsubaki sorprendiéndola

-H… HYODO-KUN-grito Tsubaki totalmente sorprendida ya que ella estaba buscando al chico y que este apareciera de la nada realmente la habia sorprendido-no aparezcas asi me asustaste-dijo mientras ocultaba su sonrojo y ponía su mano sobre su corazón

-lo lamento no era mi intención-dijo el castaño mientras juntaba sus manos en forma de disculpa-nos vemos en el recreo-dijo mientras corría hacia el colegio

-EH-dijo totalmente desconcertada mientras miraba al chico correr cuando vio al chico correr y este le agitaba la mano

-TE ESPERO AL LADO DEL ALMNASEN DEL GIMNASI…-el chico no pudo terminar ya que…..

PAM

Cayo inconsciente

Para su suerte o su desgracia ella era la única que se encontraba en ese momento ya que todos los alumnos aun faltaba un rato para que llegaran los alumnos puesto que Axl habia cambiado la hora de su reloj para molestarlo un poco

\- HYODO-KUN-grito Tsubaki mientras sentía como su corazón se detenía al ver como es castaño cayó al piso

.

.

.

…..

En la enfermería luego de unas horas ya era medio día y las clases ya estaban a punto de terminar el castaño y la morena se encontraba el castaño todavía dormido en una camilla y a su lado se encontraba Tsubaki sentada en una silla bastante preocupada por el chico

\- hyodo-kun, ¿Qué te paso?-dijo mientras tomaba la mano del chico con algo de tristeza

[creo que puedo contestar esa duda]-hablo el dragón dentro del castaño de forma que la morena pudiera oírlo

-¿tu eres ddraig?, ¿sabes que le paso a hyodo-kun?-dijo poniendo atención a lo que decia el dragón

[la verdad es bastante simple su cuerpo entro en shock]

-¿shock?-pregunto algo dudosa por la respuesta

[si, veras lo que paso antes que viniera fue atacado por un ángel caído]-dijo el dragón algo serio pero sorprendió totalmente a la morena-[aunque mi compañero pudo vencerlo fácilmente…no soporto cuando lo mato]

-¿que quieres decir que no soporto cuando lo mato?-dijo mientras miraba la cara del castaño

[bueno en pocas palabras el tiene un trauma con respecto a quitar la vida a cualquiera, al momento de matar al ángel caído entro en shock por ese sentimiento pero dejo de sentirlo cuando supo que llegaría tarde asi que su cuerpo supo que no tenía tiempo para dejarse desplomar y decido darle un último esfuerzo para venir acá una vez que ya no sintió peligro o que algo podría pasarle su cuerpo finalmente cedió, pero tranquila en un rato más despertara pero lo mejor será que te vayas]-dijo el dragón totalmente serio

-¿cómo quieres que me vaya?, quiero estar con el hasta que despierte-dijo algo molesta por el comentario del dragón y un poco avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir

[se bien que tus intenciones no son malas…pero necesito hablar con el una vez que despierte y no quiero que nadie además que el oiga lo que tengo que decir]-termino de decir el dragón completamente serio incluso algo enojado

-bueno, solo prométeme ddraig que hyodo-kun se encontrara bien-dijo Tsubaki totalmente seria

[esta bien lo prometo además una vez que despierte le diré que valla a donde acordado ya que encontramos información valiosa sobra la misión que tienen]

-entendido-dijo totalmente derrotada mientras salía de la enfermería

[parece que por fin se fue]-dijo el dragón mientras materializaba el guantelete-[ahora hagamos que recuperare fuerzas]

-[Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]-

[Transfer]

En ese momento todo el cuerpo de issei se cubrió de una energía verdoza que lentamente fue desapareciendo haciendo que su cuerpo recuperaba fuerzas

[con eso debería despertar en algunos minutos, solo espero que te encuentres bien]-dijo el dragón algo angustiado por su compañero

.

.

.

.

Luego de unos minutos el castaño comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente inspeccionando cuidadosamente el lugar

-que fue lo que paso-dijo el castaño ligeramente mareado y desorientado

[te desmayaste después de que llegaste al colegio ya que tu cuerpo no soporto más luego de matar al ángel caído]-dijo el dragón bastante serio

-cierto, mi cuerpo no puede soportar eso-dijo issei bajando la cabeza al saber que no soportaba matar

[tranquilo compañero muchos de mis antiguos portadores tampoco podían matar a sus oponentes, además tu puedes herir pero no dar el golpe final eso te da ventaja sobre ellos simplemente entiende algo…quien quiera quitarte algo es tu enemigo, quien quiera quitar la vida ajena es quien merece perder la suya, si matas a alguien que ya mato entonces haces un favor a las personas que fallecieron a manos de esa persona]

El castaño con oír eso entendió bien a que se refería y aunque sabia que le costaría mucho inclusive parecía imposible el sabia que podría…pero aun así iba a costar mucho trabajo

-bueno si es lo que tengo que hacer supongo que me esforzare-dijo el castaño mientras miraba por la ventana para luego mirar el reloj de la enfermería viendo que ya era la hora de salida-PERDI TODO EL DIA DE CLASES-grito sorprendido y algo aterrorizado

[Tranquilo la chica de lentes aviso en tu clase que no llegarías porque te habías desmayado y no sabía cuando despertarías] dijo el dragón con un suspiro

-Tsubaki-chan hizo eso por mi-dijo sorprendido-bueno mejor voy a donde acordamos no quiero hacerla esperar-dijo mientras se levantaba de la camilla dirigiéndose a la puerta-

 _[solo espero que te encuentres bien para lo que llegue a pasar]-_ penso el dragon mientras veía a su compañero dirigirse a su destino

- _ **tranquilo ddraig vas a ver que el estará bien, además no puede morir asi que no hay problema y por su estado mental digo que esa chica podrá ayudarlo-**_ pensó logan calmando al dragón

 _[eso espero]_

Luego de un rato issei llego al almacén del gimnasio y ahí se encontraba Tsubaki esperándolo y al verlo se sorprendió enormemente

-TSUBAKI-CHAN-grito issei corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Tsubaki

-hyodo-kun-dijo sorprendía al ver al castaño levantado y corriendo pero también se sentía feliz de que estuviera bien-me alegro que estés bien-mientras el chico se ponía a la par de ella

-gracias, bueno te llame acá para discutir sobre el trabajo que consigue información interesante-dijo el chic aunque con algo de emoción y furia en sus palabras

-¿información?, ¿Qué conseguiste?-dijo Tsubaki algo sorprendida ya que el chico había encontrado información bastante rápido

-bueno veras…-y así issei le comenzó a explicar todo lo que había pasado desde que salió de su casa su encuentro con ese ángel caído, la información que este proporciono y como lo acabo

Al principio ella se sorprendí que se encontrara con un caído tan pronto, se sintió aliviada que el chico saliera bien pero cuando dijo que tuvo que matarlo se notó un gran dolor y tristeza en sus palabras como si matarlo le hubiera afectado pero prefirió no sacar el tema sobre la muerte de ese caído y luego de la explicación lo analizo un poco

-supongo que la información que obtuviste puede ser verdadera además no perdemos nada con ir a ver-dijo Tsubaki de forma seria

-primero vamos a mi casa para recoger a Axl y luego vamos a esa iglesia-dijo el castaño algo animado

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos noto que cierta loli peli plata los observaba con intenciones de comunicar a su dueño sobre lo que planeaban el castaño y la morena

-bueno vamos-

Y con eso los dos se dirigieron a la casa del castaño para recoger a su contratante al llegar a la residencia entraron entonces el castaño grito a las escaleras

-AXL YA SE DONDE ESTA LA CAIDA QUE BUSCAMOS YA VAMOS DE CAMINO, BAJA-grito mientras se encogía de hombros-en un rato bajara-

-es hora de cazar-dijo Axl mientras bajaba la escalera sosteniendo una escopeta y vestida de zafarí

-que onda con el atuendo y de donde sacaste la escopeta-dijo el castaño algo confundido por como estaba vestida

-pero si no quieres-chasquea sus dedos y vuelve a su ropa normal, solo que ahora lleva entre las manos una oz de enorme tamaño y la hoja era de color negro y el filo de un rojo escarlata

-bueno vámonos antes que descubran que sabemos de ellos-dijo Tsubaki seria ya que estaba calculando todas las posibilidades

-esta decidido, vamos-dijeron Axl e issei empezando a correr seguidos por Tsubaki

 **HOLA ME PRESENTO….hola soy Alisson y vendo tamales han era mentira bienvenidos sean al capitulo 4 bueno como verán hoy no esta Gabriel y como verán soy parte del equipo de ideas y edición y la verdad espero que les gusta el capitulo tanto como a mi me a gustado escribirlo espero volver a verlos en el próximo capitulo hasta la próxima**

 _ **Oye que haces en mi compu-grito Gabriel jalando a alisson lejos de la maquina-bueno como dijo la torpe de mi hermana este es el capitulo 4 que será lo que pasara solo nosotros lo sabes, agradecemos todos los comentarios y espero que continúen con nosotros que tenemos mas sorpresas y si preguntan los demás no se presentan ya que no hemos podido contactar a esos vagos y por eso nos hemos tardado un rato mas en sacar este capitulo pero bueno espero que les guste, hasta otra**_


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5: ¡VAMOS A CAZAR CUERVOS! Parte 2

Luego de un rato de camino finalmente llegaron a su destino la iglesia abandonada de la ciudad de Kuoh, la cual fue abandonada ya que se decía que las imágenes comenzaban a distorsionarse mostrando caras de dolor y sufrimiento, sangre que corría por las paredes, gritos desgarradores, apariciones de sombras y demás…..pero para ese punto suponían que los ángeles caídos habían hecho eso para ahuyentar a las personas y quedarse con ese lugar, una vez que estuvieron en la puerta se dispusieron a entrar, al momento de hacerlo pudieron oír la voz de alguien que empezaba a hablar con locura

-bienvenidos a mi festival de la blasfemia-dijo un hombre de unos 20-25 años de edad cabello blanco, ojos rojos vestido de sacerdote además de mostrar una sonrisa psicópata

-¿festival de la blasfemia?-decia Axl en tono de burla mientras se ponía a buscar en su capucha hasta sacar una grabadora-mejor,….. FIESTA PAGANA-dijo mientras ponía play a la música y comenzó a sonar fiesta pagana de mago de oz-vez ahora dime quien carajos eres y que haces acá-termino de decir con una mirada fría y una voz amenazante

-perdonen mis modales-dijo el sacerdote mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia-mi nombre es Freed Zeroth un joven sacerdote que trabaja para cierta organización de exorsistas-decia el presentado como Freed mientras hacia un baile muy estúpido y que daba pena ajena

 _-[este tipo está completamente loco]-_ pensaron issei, Tsubaki y ddraig al ver la actitud del sacerdote

- **este sujeto hace parecer a Wade como una persona normal y cuerda-** dijo logan recordando a su "compañero"

…

En ese momento, en otro universo deadpool estornudo…metiéndose la hoja de un cuchillo que tenía en la mano directo en la cabeza-porque siento que alguien está hablando de mi-dijo mientras se sacaba el cuchillo-nah da igual mejor voy por unas chimichangas-mientras salía del horrible cuarto de hotel donde estaba

….

-bueno vamos a…-dijo Tsubaki mientras se ponía en pose de combate pero Axl comenzó a avanzar en dirección hacia Freed-…Axl que haces-

-este imbécil es mío, si alguien interviene lo matare-dijo mientras invocaba su guadaña y se ponía en pose de combate

-bueno si tú quieres pelear adelante nadie te detendrá solo recuerda para que vinimos-dijo issei algo serio y un poco de odio en sus palabras

-tranquilo este tipo me llevara dos minutos vencerlo, cuatro si decido jugar con el-dijo Axl mientras se lanzaba contra Freed

-vaya, vaya pero si esta perra sabe pelar-dijo mientras detenía la guadaña de Axl con una espada que parecía estar echa de luz-pero también tengo algunos trucos-mientras sacaba una pistola y le daba un tiro en dirección a la cabeza

-tsh-dijo Axl mientras esquivaba la bala y se alejaba un poco-esos trucos son molestos-mientras se volvía a lanzar contra Freed

-eso es, LA COSA SE PONE INTERESANTE-grito el sacerdote mientras se lanzaba contra Axl

Por lo que se podía observar en ese momento la batalla estaba muy decidida, ambos contrincantes daban y bloqueaban golpes y estocadas de tal forma que parecían sincronizados casi parecía un espejo

-tengo que decirlo perra…-dijo Freed mientras se alejaba algo de Axl y recuperaba el aliento-eres alguien realmente fuerte….pero-dijo mientras sonreía de manera psicópata mientras se volvía a lanzar contra Axl al momento de chocar sus armas un montón de chispas salieron, pero lo que Axl no vio fue que Freed sacó su pistola y le dispara justo en medio de las cejas- …nadie me gana-rio mientras veía como la cabeza de Axl se iba hacia atrás

-OYE ANIMAL ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE HACERME ESO?-grito Axl mientras levantaba la cabeza mostrando el agujero que tenía y un notorio enojo hacia el exorsistas-YA ME TIENES HASTA LA CHINGADA ABUELA DE ZEUS, QUE POR CIERTO ES UNA PERRA, NO TENDRA COMPACION CONTIGO-mientras se lanzaba contra el pobre imbécil

En ese momento empezó a darle una combinación letal de estocada que apuntaban a sus puntos vitales, el pobre apenas pudo seguirle el ritmo a sus estocadas y apenas lograba que no lo matara en el acto, luego de unos segundos el albino salto para separarse de la chica mientras veía como sangre salía de todo su cuerpo

-no sé qué mierda eres, pero sin duda eres un monstruo-dijo el exorsistas algo débil y tamaleándose

-NO CREAS QUE TE SALVASTE DE ESTA-grito Axl mientras se volvía a lanzar contra el exorsistas

-lo siento pero no está en mi agenda morir el día de hoy-dijo algo feliz mientras veía como Axl se acercaba-HASTA OTRA CABRONES-grito mientras lanzaba una esfera al piso la cual exploto dando un destello enorme de luz, cuando Axl llego hacia donde estaba Freed había desaparecido totalmente

-LA PUTA MADRE, JURO QUE CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MALDITO CABRON DE MIERDA….ADEMAS DE QUE ERES UN IMBECIL, ERES UN IMBECIL DIFICIL DE MATAR-grito Axl mientras golpeaba el piso haciendo algo parecido a un berrinche de un niño (solo que un niño no rompe el suelo liberando ondas de poder)-Y YO QUE LO QUERIA MATAR, PERO NO ESE IMBECIL TENIA QUE ESCAPAR-

 _ **-[es una adicta a la violencia]**_ -fue el pensamiento de todos al verla reaccionar así porque su presa se escapo

-b….bueno mejor vamos a lo que vinimos-dijo issei acercándose a Axl para tratar de calmarla-además recuerda que todavía hay una presa más que puedes casar y esta no se te puede escapar-

-… -suspiro Axl al ver que no podía hacer nada mas-supongo que tienes razón, bueno continuemos nuestro camino-bueno y para donde dijo que estaba esa perra-

-…-issei no sabia

-…-Tsubaki no escucho que ese sacerdote dijera algo

[…]-ddraig tampoco escucho nada

- **…-** y logan había estado fumando durante todo el rato

-…-Axl estaba anonadada al no saber a dónde ir

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- **[EN DONDE DIABLOS ES QUE SE ENCUENTRA ESA PERRA]-** gritaron todos (menos Tsubaki ya que no quería parecer una mal hablada frente al castaño) todos al no tener ni la menor idea de a dónde ir

-veamos-dijo issei mientras cerraba los ojos y se ponía a sentir todas las presencias de todo el lugar, luego de unos minutos puto sentir el aura de un caído a unos metros debajo de la tierra, varias auras sacras -bueno al parecer se encuentran debajo de nosotros, el problema es por donde entramos-termino de decir el castaño mientras miraba a todos lados

-…-Axl levanta la mano reúne poder de color azul oscuro que luego toma la forma de un gran puño y rompiendo el suelo haciendo caer a todos que estaban pisándolo

En ese momento el castaño sujeto a Tsubaki para evitar que se lastimara al momento de chocar, cargándola como princesa

….

Ya estando abajo abriendo los ojos analizando la situación, cuando todo el humo se disipo pudieron observar lo que sería el sótano de la iglesia pero por algún motivo Axl no se encontraba en ningún lugar, cuando issei bajo a Tsubaki se separó un paso para observar a su alrededor y cuando voltio en dirección a Tsubaki pudo verla totalmente quieta y el vio prácticamente lo que sería una película de terror ya que se encontraba detrás de Tsubaki un par de ojos rojizos luego empezó a emerger una sonrisa como la del gato de Alicia(hablamos del de la país de las maravillas no de ninguna página diabólica que dice el fin del mundo si quieres puedes ir a XD)

-hola-sonó la voz de Axl totalmente distorsionada-¿porque tan callados?-volviendo a su forma natural-discúlpame novia del dragón es que no pude resistirlo-

-n…nnn…..ovi….-trataba de decir Tsubaki cambiando de estar asustada a estar nerviosa haciendo que cierto castaño que se pusiera nervioso y cierta oji-roja se riera sin parar-

De la nada se escuchó un quejido de dolor debajo de ellos haciendo que todos bajaran la mirada encontrando no a uno sino cinco sacerdotes aplastadas bajo las piedras (y los jóvenes obviamente)

-…-Axl sacando una vasija de su túnica poniéndola entre los cinco sacerdotes y de los cuerpos de estos empezó a salir un niebla azulada que entro rápidamente en la vasija-aaaa-l-m-aa-s-mientras tomaba la vasija y la volvía a guardar, mirando la cara de estupefacción de los dos jóvenes-que, ya se iban a morir de todas formas, si no lo ibas a hacer tu lo haría yo

- **me confunde esta chica a veces-** dijo logan mientras le salía un signo de interrogación de la cabeza

Issei asintió ligeramente ante lo anterior mente dicho antes de que se escuchara

-vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, un simple humano, un demonio de clase baja y…..lo que sea que seas tú-dijo Raynare mientras bajaba de la cúspide de una pirámide que se encontraba frente a ellos haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver

-DIOSA PARA TI, PERRA-grito Axl bastante molesta

-RAYNARE-gruño el castaño mientras invócala el guantelete y sacaba las garras

-pero que tenemos aquí el chico que pensó que era su primera novia, pero que ilusionado estabas aquel día-dijo Raynare mientras hacia una sonrisa torcida haciendo enojar al castaño

-hey niño, mira yo haré una barrera para proteger a tu chica mientras tú la haces mierda y yo me quedo con el alma ¿qué dices?-dijo Axl mientras flotaba alrededor de Tsubaki-de todos modos ya me dio flojera-mientras sacaba nuevamente su radio y ponía this is gonna hurt de sixx am

-Ise-kun ten cuidado-dijo Tsubaki bastante preocupada pero dispuesta a animarlo

[Vamos con todo compañero]-dijo el dragón rojo aumentando el aura del castaño

- **no me gusta ver que golpean a las mujeres pero…disfrutare ver como matan a esta perra-** dijo logan mientras tomaba un vaso de wiski

-apuestas, apuestas-dijo Axl mientras se acercaba a todos los sacerdotes vistiendo una ropa totalmente diferente y todos los sacerdotes se le acercaban a ella cambiando billetes

-¿Qué están diciendo?-dijo Raynare con una sonrisa burlona sin darse cuenta de que el castaño estaba poniéndose en posición de ataque-¿deben de estar….-no pudo terminar ya que sintió un dolor tremendo en su estómago, al bajar la mirada pudo ver el guantelete del castaño hundiéndose en su cuerpo antes de salir disparada hacia atrás

-AHORA TE HARE PAGAR POR TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO-grito el castaño mientras se volvía a lanzar contra la caído

-NO TE CREAS TANTO, ESTUPIDO-grito mientras se reponía del golpe y creaba dos lanzas de luz en cada mano-AHORA SI TE MATARE-mientras arrojaba ambas lanzas viendo cómo se hundían en el torso del castaño, sonriendo al ver como este se detenía en seco y bajaba la cabeza-al final no eras más que…-no pudo terminar ya que vio como el chico sostenía las lanzas con fuerza

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes?-dijo el castaño mientras se arrancaba las lanzas de un solo tirón viendo como la sangre brotaba de sus heridas antes de que estas comenzaran a regenerarse-porque de ser así esto ya termino-mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia la caída

-imposible cómo es posible que pudieras hacer eso y enzima como puedes regenerarte-dijo mientras retrocedía algunos pasos-no importa igual lograre matarte-mientras extendía sus alas para alzar el vuelo pero lo que no conto fue…

-vas a alguna parte-se escuchó la voz del castaño a la espalda de esta, la caída simplemente comenzó a voltear con miedo-veo que no, pero…-dijo el chico mientras clavaba sus garras en las alas de la caída-…solo para asegurarse-dijo mientras pateaba a la caída con una fuerza aplastante y al tener las alas sujetas estas fueron arrancadas con un corte doloroso

-MALDITO HUMANO-grito la caída mientras se ponía de pie y superaba el dolor de haber perdido sus alas de una manera tan dolorosa-AHORA SI TE MATARE-mientras creaba varias lanzas de luz a su alrededor arrojándoselas al castaño-MUERE-

-ddraig-dijo el chico mientras ponía el guantelete delante de el

[Entendido compañero]

-[Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]-

-[Dragón shot]-dijo el castaño antes de que las lanzas llegaran, un torrente de energía rojiza sale disparada del guantelete hacia las lanzas que al momento de que ambas energías chocaran las lanzas de luz fueron simplemente destruidas por la energía rojiza golpeando directamente a la caída llevándose de corbata

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito de dolor mientras sentía esa energía golpeándola de lleno arrastrándola varios metros hasta detenerse en seco

Issei por su parte simplemente comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia la caída empezando a cargar poder en el guantelete para acabar con esto de una vez para siempre

-e…es…ESPERA-grito la ángel caído mientras retomaba su forma humana-issei-kun

-y…yuuma-chan-decia el castaño al ver al ángel ciado con aquella forma, la forma en que lo había engañado

-siento todo lo que hice, pero me obligaron a hacerlo-dijo mientras empezaba a derramar lágrimas-mira todavía tengo esto-dijo mientras levantaba la mano mostrando el brazalete que issei le había comprado en su primera cita

-¿Por qué todavía tienes eso?-dijo el castaño bastante triste al ver eso y recordar lo que paso

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos vio fue que cierta pelinegra tenía sus manos sobre su pecho mientras veía esa escena, en esos momentos sentía una gran presión sobre su corazón, ya que le dolía ver al castaño de esa forma…pero también estaba muy molesta por ver como la caída estaba jugando otra vez con los sentimientos del castaño

-no podría tirarla aunque quisiera, esto es muy especial para mí, fue el recuerdo que me diste de nuestra cita-dijo mientras aumentaban las lágrimas que tenía además de mostrar una cara de arrepentimiento-es que tu…-dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa hacia el castaño

-¿Cómo puedes….?-dijo el castaño mientras continuaba acumulando poder

-por favor ayúdame, issei-kun, te prometo que…-empezó a decir el ángel caído pero el castaño la interrumpió

-que te ayude, después de todo lo que has hecho, luego de todas las vidas que has quitado solo para tu bien personal…-empezó a decir el castaño cada vez más molesto

-para que sepas fueron 59 personas que asesino tu hubieras sido el número 60-dijo Axl mientras aún seguía cerca de los sacerdotes que estaban emocionados por saber cuál sería el final de este enfrentamiento

-…y aun así ruegas por tu vida, ¿Cuántas personas no hicieron eso?, ¿Cuántos no querían morir?, pero ahora acaba todo…-dijo mientras se ponía un paso delante de ella-…para siempre-mientras hacia el guantelete para atrás marcando que haría el golpe final

-que estúpido eres-dijo el ángel caído mientras creaban dos lanzas de luz y lo atravesaba en el pecho directo en el corazón y otra directamente en el ojo, aunque le pareció extraño que ninguna de las dos saliera por el otro lado-por ser un estúpido sentimentalista ya estás muerto jajaja-se empezó a reír mientras sostenía las lanzas tratando de hundirlas todavía más en el cuerpo del chico pero no importaba cuanta fuerza aplicara no podía atravesarlo

-y tú que jamás aprendes-dijo el castaño mientras con su mano derecha quebraba la lanza que tenía en el corazón

-que…que se supone….que eres-dijo Raynare totalmente muerta del miedo, su cuerpo no respondía solo se quedó hay como una estatua viendo cómo se acercaba su fin-e…es…espera….te…tengo información…..que les podría….servir….

-espera chico-dijo Axl acercándose a la caída-deja que hable que me llamo la atención-habla pero si estas mintiendo-mientras ponía una cara tétrica-te matare lenta y dolorosamente

-si…si….me mandaron a este lugar por orden de azazel-sama para investigar usuarios de sacred gear pero cuando iba a ir kokabiel-sama me detuvo y me dijo que si eliminaba a esos usuarios me ayudaría a subir de rango así que acepte, además dijo que quería que la guerra entre las 3 fracciones volviera a ocurrir para mostrar el poder de los ángeles caídos incluso robo 3 fragmentos de excalibur para poder lograr que los ángeles sean culpados por haber….-no pudo terminar ya que Axl levantó la mano indicando que se callara

-ya has dicho suficiente eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber-dijo Axl totalmente fría y sin interés mientras que el castaño seguía con su puño preparado

-entonces… ¿me dejaran vivir?-dijo totalmente esperanzada

-jajajajajaja creyó que la iba a dejar vivir, yo la diosa de la muerta, de los juegos de azar y de las damas jajajajaja-viendo a issei, poniendo una expresión seria avanzando hacia la caído-esto ya no es horario familiar-mientras extendía su mano izquierda donde se veía claramente un tatuaje de serpiente el cual se movió formando una espada completamente negra con detalles verde oscuro, luego volteo a ver al castaño-y si le cubres los ojos a tu novia-dijo mostrando la misma sonrisa que tenía cuando asusto a Tsubaki

-…-asiente con la cabeza dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la pelinegra, y ambos se voltean para luego escuchar un grito desgarrador por parte del caído y de los sacerdotes que observaban horrorizados

-y el ganador de las apuestas fue…..Axl-viendo a los sacerdotes-porque yo me quedo con su alma-mientras sacaba la misma vasija y les quitaba el alma a todos ellos-bueno con esto cubrí mi cuota de un mes-viendo a los jóvenes los cuales volearon viendo muchas plumas negras y Axl levantando la vasija como si fuera un trofeo-bueno este contrato fue bastante divertido, si me llega a repetir la ocasión no dudare en pedir sus servicios-chasqueando los dedos haciendo que su cuerpo se convirtiera en humo- hasta otra-fue lo último que se escucho

Los dos jóvenes sin decir nada comenzaron a salir de la iglesia, el castaño con la mirada baja pero aun conservando todo el poder acumulado, la morena preocupada por el estado en que se encontraba el castaño una vez que salieron el castaño se detuvo justo en las puertas de la iglesia, la morena al ver eso se extraño

-¿hyodo-kun?-dijo viendo que el castaño hacia su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la iglesia destruyéndola completamente

 _ **Muy buenas a todos aquí Gabriel, si se preguntan ningún otro de mis compañeros quisieron escribir en este espacio por simple pereza, pero bueno espero que les guste el capitulo ya saben que siempre son bienvenidos los comentarios si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia también son recibidas ya que queremos que esta historia sea lo mas satisfactoria posible y bueno eso seria todo, hasta la próxima**_


	7. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6: la presentación

….

Ya ha pasado semana y media desde aquel incidente de los ángeles caídos las cosas habían mejorado bastante para nuestro protagonista, ya que su relación con el consejo estudiantil y el club de la investigación del ocultismo eran bastante bueno. Además después de ciertas circunstancias (regaños y órdenes del consejo estudiantil) el castaño se tuvo que unir a un club para nivelar las clases tenia perdidas (si nuestro protagonista no es el mejor en las clases, son comics o clases y quien no escoge comics) aunque le iría peor si no tuviera un dragón quejón y un alcohólico ex súper héroe que ha estado vivo en más de la mitad de los sucesos de la historia

Flashback

Después de haber destruido la iglesia y regresando a su casa se toparon con el equipo gremory que se encontraban en las cercanías de la iglesia

-RRRR-RIAS-SAMA-dijo Tsubaki sorprendida al verlos a todos hay-

-porque están aquí-pregunto issei algo aburrido y bastante cansado por todo lo ocurrido

-bueno lo que paso fue que escuchamos que tenían problemas y quisimos ayudar pero nos topamos con unos 3 ángeles caídos así que tuvimos que….-empezó a decir la pelirroja pero se detuvo en la última parte-….asegurarnos que no volvieran a molestar-poniendo sus manos en su espalda ocultando 3 plumas diferentes que pertenecían a los difuntos ángeles caídos

-bueno si eso es todo me retiro a mi casa-dijo el castaño notoriamente cansado-hasta el lunes Tsubaki-chan, Rias-sempai, Akeno-sempai, Asia-san, koneko-chan y Kiba-san-despidiéndose de todos con la mano mientras caminaba a paso rápido-

-yo también me retiro-dijo Tsubaki de manera respetuosa haciendo una reverencia

-claro nos veremos después-se despidieron todos los pertenecientes al club-nosotros también nos vamos-dijeron mientras desaparecían en un círculo mágico

…

Cierto castaño se encontraba caminando a paso rápido mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado como otra vez estuvo involucrado en la muerte de alguien, recordando cómo sus manos fueron manchadas por sangre por primera vez

[Compañero, esos pensamientos no son sanos]-dijo el dragón preocupado por los pensamientos de su compañero además si entras en depresión profunda o en un estado de ira incontrolable podrías despertar….]-empezó a decir el dragón pero se detuvo cuando el castaño hablo

-…la maldición de la Boosted gear creme que lo tengo presente ddraig pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, al menos no tengo la culpa de tener sangre en las manos otra vez-dijo la triste mientras entraba a su casa y se iba directo a dormir-pero tenlo por seguro que las cosas mejoraran

Bueno al día siguiente el castaño regresaba de un día normal en el colegio, no hubo nada nuevo que resaltar, paso el almuerzo con Tsubaki, platico con los chicos del club y trataron de apalearlo unos cinco estudiantes quejándose de porque el pasaba tanto tiempo con las ondee-samas y la mascota de la escuela, pero al final todos ellos terminaron inconscientes y con algunas heridas de consideración, pero además de eso nada que resaltar

-bueno fue un día algo difícil pero finalmente llegue a casa-dijo el castaño con tranquilidad en la puerta de su casa hasta que algo llamo su atención-hay alguien adentro-dijo el castaño entrando cuidadosamente sin hacer mucho ruido y una vez que llego a la sala se quedó totalmente sorprendido

-ah, volviste bienvenido a casa- decia Axl desde el sofá con varias bolsas de frituras, gaseosas, y tenía el televisor perdido-tardaste más que la última vez, que estuviste haciendo

-AXL QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES AQUÍ-grito el castaño en sorpresa y un poco de enojo al ver todo el desastre que había dejado

-ah bueno lo que pasa es que el olimpo es bastante aburrido con Zeus dando órdenes a quien quiera, con Poseidón y su obsesión con el mar y mi padre, bueno a veces esta medio muerto así que no es muy animado ese lugar, además este sitio es mejor-dijo mientras se estiraba en el sofá-y aunque no lo creas Zeus me echo del olimpo diciendo "no podrás volver al olimpo hasta que aceptes unirte a mi banda pop" y como me negué pues aquí me tienes-

-y que pasara si mis padres te ven, espera ¿Zeus tiene una banda pop?-dijo el castaño algo preocupado

-tranquilo se ganaron un crucero alrededor del mundo no volverán en al menos 1 año además de que sus trabajos les dijeron que mientras manden ciertos informes o den aprobaciones o rechazos para ideas todo estará bien-dijo Axl con una sonrisa

-¿y cómo hiciste eso? -pregunto el castaño algo dudoso

-pues les lave el cerebro a todos los relacionas con eso, los del concurso, sus jefes para que tus padres puedan tener un descanso de toda esa locura además de que si pasa algo no se enteraran-dijo totalmente tranquila-así que dame las gracias

-gracias-dijo irónicamente-y donde te vas a quedar en mi cama de nuevo-dijo algo molesto

-han, prefiero este sillón es mas cómodo así que aquí me quedo, además muestro contrato termino así que ya no tienes por qué obedecerme, quizás algún favor te pida pero no más de eso-mientras cambiaba de canal, además quiero entrenarte para que puedas usar al cien por ciento la espada del olimpo-

-bueno-dijo el castaño algo dudoso pero no rechazo la oferta ya que si podía volverse mas fuerte lo haría con gusto pero igual no le gustaba la idea de tener a alguien que se creía la gran cosa pero no podía quejarse ya que aunque tuviera un nivel bastante alto no creía que en estos momentos podría contra ella si esta peleara enserio pero que mas da-como quieras voy a preparar la cena-dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a la cocina-quieres algo en especial

-mientras tenga carne cualquier cosa-dijo Axl con total pereza

-bueno-dijo el castaño empezando a cocinar

Fin del flashback

Luego de eso Axl continuo viviendo en la casa del castaño, lo ayudaba con su entrenamiento de la espada además de ayudarle con otros aspectos como velocidad, fuerza e inteligencia ya que era algo cabeza hueca en algunas cosas, luego de otro día de entrenamiento y cenar tranquilamente aunque el castaño cuando se fue a dormir sintió como si mañana fuera a ser un día muy dócil

….

Un rubio de ojos azules con un lunar en el pómulo iba caminando tristemente metido en sus pensamientos cuando vio a un sacerdote corriendo por su vida y luego observo como una espada que sacaba un aura dorada lo atravesaba justamente en el pecho

-pero sí que tenemos acá-dijo una voz feliz y a la vez psicópata-un pequeño demonio caminado solo, bueno no importa quién eres porque planeo matarte con esta EXCALIBUR jajá-dijo mientras sacaba la lengua y ponía una expresión psicópata

-jamás perdonare a las excaliburs-susuro el rubio mientras creaba dos espadas demoniacas en sus manos lanzándose contra el sacerdote renegado

….

En esos momentos una camioneta con símbolos de la iglesia deja a 3 personas 2 con capuchas blancas y la última con una capucha negra

-que fue lo que le paso a este lugar-dijo una de las figuras, quitándose la capucha blanca mostrando a una castaña con coletas largas y ojos violetas

-escuche que un humano se enfrentó a un ángel caído junto con un montón de sacerdotes renegados, pero no tengo idea que fue lo que paso nuestros superiores no nos dijeron nada-dijo la otra encapuchada de blanco quitándosela mostrando una peli-azul esta tenía un mechón verde y ojos dorados

-será mejor que esta sea la ciudad correcta ya que lo que menos quiero es tener una pelea innecesaria contra demonios-dijo la entidad de la capucha negra, que tenía voz masculina y era ligeramente más bajo que las otras dos, moviéndose ligeramente mostrando un pendiente que tenía una trenza de pelo (sinceramente no tengo idea de que sea así que digamos que es de pelo) que tenía un una gema roja cerca del gancho, además de algunos mechones de color plateado -además recuerden que nos mandaron tenemos que recuperar los fragmentos-

-tranquilo, con la ayuda de dios todo es posible-dijo la castaña juntando sus manos en forma de oración viendo fervientemente y llena de fe el cielo

-como quieran solo aseguremos de terminar esto-dijo el encapuchado mientras comenzaba a caminar-vienen o que

-ya vamos Sa….-dijo la peli-azul antes de que el peli-platino la callara

-no digas mi nombre no tienes permiso para hacerlo, ahora vámonos

…..

A la mañana siguiente el castaño se levantó con algo de cansancio

[Jamás pensé que esa chica fuera capaz de hacerte llegar a tu limite cada día y al día siguiente crees un nuevo limite el cual romper realmente si sigues así fácilmente podrías vencer a un dios] dijo el dragón animando a su compañero [no puedo esperar a ver la cara que pondrá el blanco cuando mire nuestro poder kukuku seguramente no querrá volver a pelear y seré yo por fin el ganador]

- **oye ddraig no inicies desde temprano que hasta a mí me aburre esas fantasías tuyas a estas horas-** dijo logan aburrido y pensando como perdería el tiempo hoy

-buenos días a ustedes también-dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba e iba al baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes para después cambiarse a su uniforme-bueno hora de ir a desayunar-dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras para empezar a hacer el desayuno

Extrañamente había un silencio inquietante en la casa uno que no había habido desde que Axl vino a vivir a su casa, haciendo que el castaño se preguntara

-donde estará Axl - dirigiéndose al refrigerador y al abrirlo se encontró una nota sobre el helado el cual estaba vacío

"hey tenía que hablar con algo con tu noviecita así que quizás hablemos más tarde, posst. Se acabó el helado, el jamón, la leche, el pan, el queso, y l comida congelada y te recomiendo que compres 3 uno para el camino, uno para ti y el otro para mí y compra unos ricos burritos para la cena hasta más tarde"

-[ **esta chica come más que nosotros juntos]-** pensaron todos al terminar de leer la nota

-no sé porque pero siento que Tsubaki está en problemas-dijo el castaño con algunos ligeros escalofríos-temblando un poco-mejor me apresuro

…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar se encontraban sona Tsubaki, y el concejo estudiantil junto con Axl agarrando la pierna de sona mientras que todos los demás la jalaban del brazo tratando de alejarla

-POR FAVOR-gritaba Axl no soltaba la pierna de sona-por cierto tu piel es bastante suave que crema huméctate usas…..-mientras restregaba su cara en su pierna-…..cierto…POR FAVOR-

-NO-dijo sona seriamente

-POR FAVOR-seguía pidiendo Axl

-¿¡PORQUE!?-pregunto aún más molesta

-PORQUE ME ABURRO-confeso llorando de manera cómica

-BUENO PERO SUELTAME LA PIERNA-dijo sona totalmente desesperada-y deja de verme el trasero por favor-susurro solo para que solo oyera la pelinegra

-está bien-mientras se levantaba- por cierto es redondito-dijo levantando el pulgar

-TE VOY A MATAR-grito sona completamente roja mientras estrangulaba a Axl y su sequito la estaba tratando de alejar

-no voy a disculparme-dijo Axl como si nada mientras se ponía azul y chasqueando los dedos haciendo que todos cayeran inconscientes menos Tsubaki-creo que se me paso la mano-viendo a Tsubaki-suerte a ti no te paso nada o sino tu novio me mata-dijo riéndose

-…-al decir eso el rostro de Tsubaki se sonrojo muchísimo y callo desmayada-

-ahora si la fregué-dijo Axl ligeramente asustada-bueno es hora de hacer lo planeado-saliendo del consejo estudiantil toda feliz

…..

Mientras tanto el castaño llego a su clase, abrió la puerta se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a leer un comic luego de un rato llega el maestro

-bueno clase hoy tenemos una nueva alumna-dijo el maestro todo tranquilo-pasa por favor

-…-entrando con el uniforme masculino era nada más y nada menos que Axl-Señoritas y trogloditas y el castaño de haya-señalo a Ise- es un placer mi nombre es Axl As y desde ahora estaré con ustedes-sonrió ligeramente

- _ **[esta tipa es bien rara]-**_ pensaron ddraig, issei y logan mientras oían su presentación

-bueno, puedes sentarte en el asiento que está delante de hyodo-kun, As-san-dijo el maestro mientras apuntaba al asiento mencionado-

-okey-dijo mientras se dirigía al asiento y se sentaba-holis

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo el castaño algo extrañado

-no queras saber-dijo mientras "ponía atención" a la clase por no decir que a una de las chicas que estaba sentada delante de ella

Luego de eso la clase paso de manera normal sin nada que resaltar, a excepción de que Axl se pasó todas las clases haciendo dibujos de las chicas de la clase, una vez que la clase termino el castaño como siempre se dirigió al salón del club para cumplir con la rutina diaria, Axl lo seguía de manera invisible para que solo en la viera

-ya vine-dijo el castaño entrando al salón viendo a todos los integrantes algo nerviosos-¿pasa algo?-pregunto algo extrañado

-si issei, en unos minutos vendrán unos representantes de la iglesia para hablar de cierto asunto que tienen con nosotros-dijo la peli-roja totalmente seria

-bueno-dijo poniéndose al lado de los del club

Luego de unos minutos entraron 3 personas 2 con una túnica blanca y la última con una túnica negra el castaño inmediatamente reconoció a dos de ellos y estos lo reconocieron a el

-¿Irina, sasha?-pregunto el castaño mientras miraba a la castaña y al peli platino-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-ISSIE-dijeron los dos sorprendidos al reconocer al castaño

-¿se conocen?-dijeron todos al ver la reacción de los 3

-si fuimos amigos hace varios años pero después de algunas cosas nos separamos-respondió el castaño mientras miraba a todos

-bueno volvamos al asunto que nos concierne-dijo al peli azul-vinimos a hablar con la hermana del Maou lucifer-dijo mientras mostraba una mirada seria y totalmente fría

-esa seria yo, Rias gremory-dijo la peli roja mostrando una sonrisa confiada-y díganme que necesitan hablar conmigo

-me llamo Xenovia-dijo la peli azul totalmente seria

-me llamo shidou Irina-dijo la castaña de coletas

-me llamo Alexander hel-dijo el peli platino desviando la mirada en dirección al castaño

-ser seguidores de la iglesia y solicitar esta reunión debe ser algo grabe-dijo la peli-roja

-a excepción de 1 hay 6 excaliburs en poder de la iglesia pero recientemente 3 de ellas han sido robadas –dijo la peli azul sorprendiendo a los presentes-las que tenemos son parte de las que quedan-mientras mostraba el objeto que tenía en su espalda-esta es excalibur destrucción

-y esta de aquí es excalibur minc-dijo la castaña mientras mostraba un brazalete blanco que tenía en su antebrazo

-yo no tengo ninguna de esas pero no la necesito-dijo el peli platino totalmente serio

-y que tienen que ver con nosotros-dijo la peliroja llamando su atención

-el problema es entre nosotros y los ángeles caídos-dijo la peli-azul dando una mirada seria a la peli roja-no queremos que los demonios intervengan en esto

-eso que dices es algo preocupante-dijo la peli roja algo seria-¿no estarán pensando que nos queremos aliar con los ángeles caídos sino que también piensan que tenemos algo que ver con las espadas robadas?-

-para los demonios las espadas sagradas son una abominación, no es lo mismo que para los ángeles caídos, si se alían no saldrían los dos beneficiados-dijo la peli-azul sonriendo de forma arrogante-de ser así tendremos que matarlos a todos aquí y ahora, aun si se trata de la hermana menor del lucifer actual-

-si me conocen entonces tendré que darles mi opinión-dijo la peli-roja mientras se levantaba-jamás nos uniremos a los ángeles caídos, jamás ensuciaríamos en nombre de nuestro Maou-

-con solo oír eso es suficiente-dijo la peli azul sonriente-nosotros dijimos nuestras intenciones honestamente y también pensé que la hermana menor del lucifer jamás se aliaria con los ángeles caídos

-entonces espero que ustedes de la iglesia entiendan que nosotros estamos neutrales en este asunto de ninguna ayuda-dijo la peli-roja

-por supuesto, solo queríamos saber que no causarían algún tipo de problema mientras estemos aquí-dijo la peli-azul

-entendido-

-con todo dicho nos retiramos-dijo la peli azul mientras los otros dos se levantaban también

-ya que están aquí, ¿quisieran algo de té o algo?-pregunto la reina gremory

-no gracias no queremos que tener nada que ver con los demonios, entonces nos retiramos- hablo la peli-azul mientras se quedó viendo a la rubia de ojos verdes del grupo gremory-¿tú de casualidad eres Asia argento?

-S….si-dijo la rubia algo asustada

-jamás pensé que me encontraría con una bruja-dijo con una mirada afilada y fría

-ah, entonces tu eres la bruja que antes era una monja ¿verdad?-hablo la castaña sorprendida de encontrar a la rubia pero con una sonrisa radiante-escuche que fuiste expulsada por curar demonios y ángeles caídos pero…te convertiste en un demonio

-y…yo-dijo la rubia bastante asustada y temblando

-aun así una moja convertida en demonio…al parecer si existe aquellos que están destinados a caer hasta lo más profundo

En ese momento la rubia estaba a unos pasos del colapso por lo que estaban diciendo, el castaño estaba bastante molesto por lo que estaban diciendo sobre su amiga, se sentía bastante molesto pero tenía que contenerse porque no era parte del grupo, no era un demonio

-… ¿aun crees en dios?-pregunto la peli-azul acercándose hasta quedar a unos pasos frente a la rubia

-que estás diciendo Xenovia es imposible ella es un demonio ahora-dijo la castaña sonriente tratando de calmar a su amiga

-incluso entre los que son la basura del mundo no le dan la espalda a su fe-hablo la peli azul-

En ese momento el peli-platino se sentía mal por cómo estaban tratando a la chica, aunque fuera un demonio no merecía ser juzgada así, él ya sabía que se sentía estar en ese lugar, recibir un don…y que te utilicen como ellos quieren y luego que cuando pienses por ti mismo ellos te desechen como una basura, eso le molestaba pero no podía hacer nada por el momento estaba del lado de la iglesia así que aunque no quiera tenía que estar de acuerdo con esas palabras, pero eso no sería para siempre solo tenía que soportarlo un poco mas

-en serio, ¿oye aunque te convertiste en demonio aun sigues creyendo en dios?-pregunto la castaña

-aunque me convertí en demonio no puedo olvidar mi fe, toda mi vida me enseñaron sobre dios así que no puedo olvidarlo así por así-dijo la rubia con la mirada baja

-entonces tendremos que acabar contigo-dijo la peli-azul asustando a la rubia mientras e acercaba a ella preparando su espada-aun siendo un demonio las manos de dios te alcanzara y quizás tengas perdón, lo menos que puedes hacer es dejarte matar

-no puedo dejar que insulten así a uno de mis sirvientes y encima amenazarla de matarla-dijo Rias bastante molesta-

-no era mi intención, los seguidores de la iglesia tenemos que eliminar a aquellos que…-hablo la peli-azul pero de un momento a otro apareció el castaño entre ella y la rubia

-no me interesa si eres de la iglesia o de quien seas pero si sigues insultando a un amigo mío te matare sin titubear-dijo el castaño liberando algo de su aura

-Rias gremory creo que tendrías que entrenar un poco más a tus sirvientes, ya que no querrás que se cree algún conflicto entre los demonios y la iglesia-dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa confiada

-para mi mala suerte él no es mi sirviente es un amigo-dijo Rias mostrando una sonrisa-y yo que tu no me metería con el

-entonces, quieres pelear-dijo la peli azul viendo a los ojos del castaño con una mirada desafiante

-claro-dijo el castaño mostrando una sonrisa confiada

-entonces yo tambi….-empezó a hablar el caballero gremory pero quedo inconsciente cuan Axl se solidifico enfrente de él y al hacerlo el poder que utilizo fue demasiado sofocante para el caballero haciéndolo caer

-hola-dijo Axl saludando tranquilamente mientras todos se tensaban y asustaban-tranquilos no vengo a pelear, soy amiga de issei-dijo mientras saludaba con la mano viendo que había dejado inconsciente al rubio-ups perdón, pero bueno si necesitan ayuda yo me apunto ya que sinceramente no tengo nada bueno que hacer

-como te crees que…-empezó a decir la peliroja pero el castaño la detuvo

-tranquila boucho ella es amiga mía confió en ella además dos contra uno no sería equitativo-dijo el castaño tratando de calmar a la peli roja

-si quieren que ella pelee yo no tengo problema y tu Irina-dijo Xenovia viendo a la castaña

-ninguno y tu Alexander-dijo la castaña viendo al peli platino

-yo no voy a pelear no me interesa-dijo mientras se colocaba la capucha nuevamente-no me gusta pelear con mis amigos

-entonces está decidido yo contra la castaña de sexy curvas e issei vs la peli azul, esto será divertido-dijo Axl mientras levantaba el puño emocionada

Y así comienza el combate dos portadoras de fragmentos de excalibur vs el dragón emperador rojo y el arma más poderosa del olimpo será una batalla intensa

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno gente hasta el capítulo, ya sé que muchos se quejan de que los capítulos muy cortos y todo eso y si lo lamentamos de que los capítulos sean cortos pero de poco a poco iremos haciéndolos más largos y con los siguientes capítulos aremos eso ya que hay un montón de cosas que tendrán que hacer y no queremos que sean muchos capítulos en esos arcos así que digan que prefieren que sean cortos y varios capítulos o largos y pocos, pero bueno espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios y digan si tienen alguna idea o alguna crítica con respecto a la historia nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	8. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7: EXCALIBUR Y LA VENGANZA DE LOS CUERVOS parte 1: Pelea

En la patio trasero del edificio del club del ocultismo se encontraban todos los pertenecientes del mismo observando a las dos exorsistas y del otro lado a issei junto a Axl, luego de un par de segundos de observarse se empezaron a separar en las respectivas parejas de combate

-comencemos-dijo Xenovia mientras se quitaba la túnica al mismo tiempo que Irina mostrando un….sugerente traje de batalla pegado muy pegado a su cuerpo

-hay por Zeus no van a salir caminando de aquí-dijo Axl con una sonrisa y mirada pervertida, también recibiendo las miradas sorprendidas de los integrantes del club del ocultismo ante tales palabras

-¿es que ella acaso es…?-dijo la peliroja completamente sonrojada mientras que Akeno mostraba su típica sonrisa

-te callas y te concentras o yo voy para haya-dijo notablemente molesto por la actitud de su compañera

-como le dije a sona no voy a disculparme-dijo Axl cruzándose de brazos para luego estirarlos un círculo mágico apareció su traje a su típica túnica, también haciendo aparecer su guadaña

-Hyodo Issei-kun-dijo Irina-Cuando encontré al chico que no había visto desde hace tanto tiempo, y vi que se convirtió en un demonio... me sorprendió-

-en realidad…-

-Es lamentable Hyodo Issei-kun. No, te llamaré Ise-kun porque te conozco desde hace mucho. ¿Qué tramó el destino con nosotros? ¡Fui a Inglaterra porque me enteré de que podía usar una espada sagrada, y pensé que podría ser una representante de Dios! Aaah, ¡Esto también debe ser una prueba que Dios me ha dado! ¡La tierra a la que no había vuelto por tanto tiempo! ¡Un destino cruel dónde mi amigo de la infancia se ha convertido en un demonio! ¡La forma con la que el tiempo avanza es cruel! Pero para seguir adelante, ¡Me convertiré en una persona con verdadera fe hacia Dios! ¡Ahora Ise-kun! ¡Voy a juzgarte con esta Excalibur! ¡Amén!-dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos mirando a issei mientras hacía piruetas jugando con su espada

-mmmmmmmm va a ser magnifico romper esa fe-dijo Axl con cierta maldad en su mirada, estirando su hoz en forma de ataque-

-¿qué le paso en estos años?-pregunto el castaño extrañado, luego volteando a Axl-deja de decir esas cosas

-no tengo idea, está loca-dijo Xenovia como si nada

- **no había visto una fe tan devota que el profesor Xavier cuando inicio el proyecto de los x-men-** dijo logan rascándose la nuca restándole importancia

-MIERDA, esperen un segundo-dijo Axl mientras rebuscaba en su túnica hasta sacar su dichosa radio que ere de color negro y rojo marca xplod-a ver cuál puede servir, esta esta va como anillo al dedo-mientras ponía play y comenzaba a sonar "go to the hell for heavens sake" de bmth- así si puedo pelear-

-bueno como sea, Boosted gear-dijo el castaño mientras invocaba el guantelete lanzándose contra la peli azul

-como quieras-preparando la espada para una estocada ascendente, cuando el castaño entro en su campo de acción bajo la espada rápidamente para impactarlo pero el castaño coloco su guantelete por delante y la otra mano para apoyarse recibiendo el golpe de lleno enterrándolo ligeramente en el suelo, la peli azul al hacer contacto sintió como todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al igual que el cuerpo del castaño-¿queeeeee paaaaaassaaaa?-dijo mientras trataba de hacer que su cuerpo dejara de temblar

-creeeesss queeeeee looooo seeeee-dijo el castaño mientras temblaba de igual manera que Xenovia

- **JA eso le da un nuevo significado a vibranium-** d **ijo logan riéndose**

Al mismo tiempo

Irina intentaba herir a Axl la cual la lo único que hacía era moverse con una mano en la barbilla y la otra sosteniendo su codo observando el cuerpo de Irina hasta que ella se detuvo de atacar algo exhausta

-ahora si-dijo Axl usando su hoz para tratar de atacándola pero Irina bloquea el ataque rompiendo la hoz-oye esto se va a pagar con sangre y lágrimas-dijo totalmente molesta para tirar lo que quedaba de la hoz y sacaba un guantelete dorado con piedras de diferentes colores en los nudillos (para que se hagan una idea es exactamente igual al guantelete del infinito de tanos solo que con diferente funcionalidad) moviendo los dedos ligeramente de estos empezó a salir una espada en cada dedo

-¿QUE CLASE DE DEMONIO ERES?-pregunto la castaña algo aterrada poniendo su espada por delante para protegerse

 **-** ja, de la peor clase-dijo acercándose de un parpadeo quedando a la par de Irina susurrándole-aquí les conocen como súcubos-

A lo cual Irina se defendió dando un par de cortes en torso de la ahora ojo-morada

-dios por favor protégeme de esta depravada sexual-dijo mientras sostenía su cruz con fuerza, viendo sorprendida a la que había retrocedido viendo que tenía una herida en forma de X sangrando pero no tenia el efecto que normalmente tiene con los demonios- imposible, ¿cómo es posible?-

-genial soy un x-men-en ese momento issei se detiene de su pelea y junto a logan se pegan con la mano extendía la frente-que no les gusta, bueno-en ese momento su herida se fue regenerando-ahora tú pagas la cocida además de mi guadaña-dijo señalando a Irina

-no deberías culparme porque tus cosas sean defectuosas-dijo Irina tratando de defenderse por lo ocurrido

-y así es como la chica castaña sexy pagara por tales ofensas hacia este ser divino-dijo Axl señalándose

Issei y Xenovia se encontraban intercambiando golpes a una velocidad sorprendente evitando volver a cometer el mismo error, luego de unos segundos se separan, Xenovia tenía algunos rasguños en la cara y algunos cortes en su uniforme, issei por su lado se encontraba perfectamente bien salvo algunos cortes en su uniforme y un corte disparejo en su pelo

-que se supone que eres, estoy segura que te he cortado con mi excalibur pero no aparecen heridas, que se supone que eres-dijo la peli azul recuperando el aliento mientras volvía a poner su espada por delante

-si te soy sincero ni yo tengo mucha idea, pero bueno ahora tendrás que pagar por esto-dijo el castaño mientras señalaba su pelo el cual tenía un gran corte diagonal en la parte de arriba

-ya crecerá demonio-dijo la peli azul tranquila

-QUE NO SOY UN PINCHE DEMONIO-dijo el castaño ya desesperado ya que en toda la pelea lo ha llamado demonio

-OYE-dijo el sequito gremory

-perdonar-dijo mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza

Irina se encontraba atacando desenfrenadamente a Axl la cual bloqueaba fácilmente todo eso cortes con sus espadas

-bueno es hora-dijo Axl extendiendo el brazo lanzando un corte diagonal

-KYAA-grito Irina cerrando los ojos esperando el dolor el cual nunca llego, al abrirlo se encontró con su traje completamente destruido-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

-MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ mi ataque especial-decia Axl toda orgullosa

-no le veo sentido a ese ataque, no me heriste-dijo Irina agachada mientras se cubría

-quien dijo que iba a herirte-dijo Axl encogiéndose de hombros cuando escucho…

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-gritaron todas las chicas del club al ver que sus ropas habían sido destrozadas al igual que la de Irina

-JODER debo aprender a medirme-dijo mirando el guantelete pasando una mirada discreta a todas las chicas cuando de repente

PAM

La Loli del grupo gremory había dado un golpe de tal magnitud a Axl que le enterró la cabeza y dejando su cuerpo sin moverse

-ara ara debió quedar inconsciente-dijo la reina gremory mientras mostraba una sonrisa

-¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Irina pinchando con el dedo el hombro de Axl-eso debió haber sido un castigo de dios por tus acciones-

-brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrru-dijo Axl mientras sacaba su cabeza del oyó como un avestruz-joder para ser Loli pega como kratos-sacandose la tierra de la cabeza

-deberías concéntrate en la batalla y dejar de jugar-dijo Rias seria

-discúlpame-dijo Axl mientras levantaba los brazos en forma de rendición-pero quien te crees tú para darme una orden-al decir eso sus ojos cambiaron de morado a rojo-bueno, como sea-dijo Axl quitándose la túnica colocándosela a Irina mostrando que debajo llevaba una armadura griega plateada con cota de malla color azul

-gracias-dijo Irina colocándosela casi de inmediato-ahora terminemos esto-

De repente se escuchó la canción fúnebre al estilo pesado

-esperemene-dijo Axl mientras sacaba un teléfono de satán sabe dónde salio-alo…..aja…si…ya voy-colgando el teléfono-issei me ya me voy tengo que cumplir con mi cuota diaria te acuerdas de llevar el radio a casa y hacer las compras pero antes-viendo a Irina-en vez de rezarle al deberías rezarme a mi yo si respondo-dijo guiñándole un ojo para luego darle un golpe en el estómago dejándola inconsciente-adiós-dijo mientras se convertía en humo

-parece que ahora solo quedamos tu y yo- dijo el castaño mientras señalaba la otra pelea que mostraba a una castaña tirada en el piso

-Irina….entonces acabemos con esto-dijo mientras se lanzaba contra el castaño con la espada de frente atravesando al castaño de lado a lado-...-al verlo se quedó sorprendida al ver lo que había hecho-

-ISSEI-gritaron todas las pertenecientes al club-

-que pasa-dijo el castaño viéndolas como si nada, viendo hacia donde estaba la espada-se siente extraño que te atraviesen la espada y no, no suena gay-dijo el castaño mientras sacaba la espada como si nada

-JA JA-se oye una risa que retumbo en la cabeza de todos

-bueno esto termino-dijo el castaño dando un golpe en la barbilla de la peli-azul mandándola a volar (no se confundan con la fuerza suficiente para mandarla a volar y que no pudiera continuar la pelea pero que pudiera irse y cargar a su compañera, con la ayuda de su compañero que por algún motivo estaba comiendo doritos durante toda la pelea y alrededor tenía varias bolsas bacías, bueno continuemos)-bueno ganamos-

-son realmente fuertes si no estuvieran con los demonios serian buenos aliados-dijo Xenovia mientras se levantaba y veía como sasha cargaba a Irina como un costal de papas-será mejor irnos-dijo mientras los 3 se dirigían al bosque

-antes de que se vallan ¿saben que ángel caído robo las espadas?-dijo la peliroja

-uno de sus líderes, kokabiel-dijo el peli platino antes de irse rápidamente

Un rato después

El castaño se encontraba tirado en el pasto reflexionando sobre lo que había ocurrido y como habían aparecido dos de sus viejos amigos cuando algo lo saco de sus pensamientos

-EXCALIBUR-grito el rubio mientras despertaba mirando a todos lados-¿Dónde están?-pregunto serio y de manera sombría

-se fueron por….-dijo el castaño mientras trataba de recordar que camino se habían ido-…no me acuerdo, pero se fueron-

-rayos, si no fuera por esa criatura las hubiera…-empezó a decir el rubio pero fue interrumpido por el castaño

-….matado, con tu nivel actual hubieras terminado echo sushi antes de que te dieras cuenta-

-solo porque eres inmortal crees que puedes meterte en mi venganza-dijo molesto antes de irse hacia satán sabe donde

-yuuto….-dijo la peliroja mientras ponía su mano sobre su corazón antes de suspirar-gracias por la ayuda a ti y a…..-

-Axl as-dijo issei completando-

-y ella ¿es otra superheroe, o algo así?- pregunto la peliroja deseando poder hacerla una de sus piezas

-ah, no ella es la muerte…..en la mitología griega, es hija de Hades creo y una charlatana, egocéntrica, Axl-dijo issei tomando el radio-bueno yo me voy si necesitan ayuda con algo contáctenme, adiós-

-issei-san-dijo la ex monja llamando la atención del castaño-…..gracias-

-…-simplemente extendió su mano mostrando un pulgar arriba mientras se iba hacia su casa

….

-y ¿ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto sasha mientras veía las ruinas que solían ser la iglesia-no tenemos donde quedarnos-

-podrías pagar un hotel pero alguien se gastó nuestro presupuesto en ese cutre cuadro-dijo la peli azul señalando un cuadro muy mal dibujado

-es el dibujo de un santo, el encargado de la galería me lo dijo-dijo la castaña defendiendo su tonta e inocente acción

-¿entonces puedes decirme que santo es?-dijo el peli plateado dándole una mirada serio

-…-la castaña no sabía que responder-

-¿porque nos tiene que pasar esto a nosotros?-se quejaron sasha y Xenovia al ver la cabeza hueca que les toco de compañera

-creo que tengo una idea de donde podemos quedarnos siempre y cuando ustedes no se comporten como un par de imbéciles-dijo sasha mientras se podía a caminar

-espera NO NOS DEJES-grito Irina seguida por Xenovia viendo como sasha se había alejado considerablemente

…..

Mientras tanto el castaño se encontraba sentado en un sillón mientras leía un comic esperando que su parasito…..digo nueva compañera llegara para la cena

-se está tardando más de lo normal-dijo el castaño viendo hacia el techo

- **tranquilo es un ser inmortal estará bien y sabrá como regresar-** dijo logan encogiéndose de hombros

-y esa es la peor parte que sabe volver-dijo el castaño burlón cuando

DING DONG

-¿Quién será a estas horas? Fijo no es Axl ya que ella siempre tira la puerta o pasa por debajo echa humo-dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a la puerta abriéndola lentamente, encontrándose con los 3 enviados de la iglesia-¿buenas…..noches?

-hola issei, veras han ocurrido ciertos problemas asique no tenemos donde quedarnos, sería posible que nos dejes quedarnos un par de noches-dijo sasha con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa esperando no ser rechazado por su viejo amigo

- _esto no va a funcionar-_ pensaron Irina y Xenovia aún más nerviosas recordando que trataron de matarlo a él y a su amiga

-…..claro pasen adelante-dijo el castaño haciéndose a un lado mostrando una sonrisa amistosa

- _almenas le hice caso a Axl y comprar todos esos quintales de comida, además cuando llegue encontré con ciertas remodelaciones no sé cómo se lo explicare a mis padres que la casa es más grande por dentro que por fuera-_ pensó el castaño recordando su llegada en esta tarde y la nota que dejo en la puerta

Nota:

" _naturalmente soy una diosa así que no creo que una casa de dos pisos sea suficiente para mi asique decidí darle algunas remodelaciones como algunos cuartos extras, un gimnasio bien equipado y un cuarto con herramientas que podrían servirnos, además del cuarto de juegos y una refri enorme,_

 _Con amor: tú maravillosa invitada ;)_

Cuando estos entraron se sorprendieron por el tamaño de la casa especialmente los dos amigos de este

-es más grande de lo que recuerdo-dijo Irina viendo el lugar sorprendida

-realmente han cambiado muchas cosas-dijo sasha recordando los viejos tiempos

El castaño iba a hablar con ellos cuando de repente

PUM

El azote de la puerta siendo destruida sorprendiendo y alertando a los invitados colocándose en posición de ataque pero cuando vieron relajado se preguntaron él porque

-TE JURO QUE CUANDO ENCUENTRE AL MALDITO BASTARDO LO CASTRO-grito Axl mientras entraba toda molesta y un aura homicida la rodeaba

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto el castaño tranquilamente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-UN BASTARDO DE CUARTA SE ROBO A MIS MASCOTAS-dijo Axl mientras se sentaba en el sofá voleando a ver al castaño-SABES LO QUE ES LLEGAR A TU CASA Y NO PODER ALIMENTAR CON LOS CUERPOS DE MIS VICTIMAS A MIS BEBES-dijo más molesta pero queriendo llorar

 **-[¿tus bebes?]-** preguntaron todos al ver su comportamiento

-MIS CERBEROS, ALGUIEN SE LOS LLEVO DEL HADES Y LO PEOR ES QUE…..HERCULES SE RIO DE MI-dijo lloriqueando al estilo anime

-tranquila ya los encontraras-dijo el castaño mientras le daba un par de palmaditas en la espalda-ahora somos cinco será difícil hacer la cena-

En ese momento Axl dejo de llorar y lo miro de manera seria y algo extrañada, subiendo la mirada encontrándose con los "invitados"

-¿y estos iluminados? Ya te dije que no les abrieras a los testigos de Jehová o peor aún podría venir el padre Anderson al menos de que haya niños acá no hay que abrirle pero esa es otra historia-

-¿a quién llamas iluminados?-dijo Irina acercándose a ella de manera retadora

-a la sexy castaña que sigue usando mi túnica-dijo Axl señalándola con una sonrisa burlona causando el sonrojo de esta

-en todo caso que hacemos con la cena que aunque compre no alcanzara para el desayuno conociendo cuanto come cierta persona-dijo cierto castaño molesto por el consumo de cierto ser divino

Mientras tanto en el castillo fénix

-señor aquí están las cuentas hasta ahora del señor hyodo-dijo un mayordomo entregándole una carpeta al actual líder de la casa fénix

-muy bien mañana quiero que le entregue esta tarjeta de débito al señor hyodo-dándole una tarjeta con información de esta-

-como ordene señor, me retiro-dijo el mayordomo saliendo

-solo por curiosidad cuanto habrá gastado, aunque paguemos sus gastos no será nada digo que tanto podrá gastar un chic-dijo mientras habría la carpeta encontrándose altos castos en comida, comics, videojuegos, anime, mangas y demás cosas

Y la biblia dijo "vendrán cosas peores" pensó el líder del clan antes de desmayarse

.

.

.

.

.

Volviendo con nuestros sensuales personajes principales y…el trio de la iglesia

-de eso déjame encargarme esta noche-dijo Axl tronándose los dedos acercándose peligrosamente a Irina y luego de tomar parte de su túnica y meter su mano, provocando un grito de sorpresa por parte de ella, fue sacando de apoco lo que sería una gran estatua griega del dios Hefestos-es hora-dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos haciendo que la estatua se volviera una persona lo cual sorprendió a los presentes, mientras que la ex estatua miraba a todos lados-tío Hefestos-dijo sonriente

-¿para qué me llamas?-dijo algo preocupado el ahora identificado como Hefestos-¿acaso es el fin del mundo?-dijo con ligera preocupación

-no, nada de eso es que me preguntaba si podrías cocinarnos un bufet porque no tenemos que comer y las personas de ahí-dijo Axl señalando a Irina, Xenovia y sasha-no han comido en días y sabes cuánto como yo, así que por favor tío Hefestos-dijo mientras ponía ojitos de cachorro

-maldición sabe que cuando me dice así y pone esa cara no le puedo decir que no, sé que no debo pero bueno soy su tío así que consentir al sobrino de vez en cuando no está mal-pensó Hefestos mientras veía a su sobrina-okey pero es la última vez que lo hago en este mundo recuerda que no puedo utilizar mis poderes con mortales-dijo mientras se remangaba las mangas y hacia aparecer una mesa de tamaño considerable y en un extremo aparecía una llama blanca-siéntense donde gustes y la comida ira apareciendo hasta que queden satisfechos-dijo tranquilo mientras también hacia aparecer sillas para los chicos

-GRACIAS-dijeron todos mientras se sentaban y la comida comenzaba a aparecer

40 minutos después

-si esto fuera un restaurante fijo les cobrarían hasta su propio peso en oro-dijo Hefestos viendo como Axl, issei, Xenovia, Irina y sasha comían como si no hubiera un mañana, habían centenas de platos vacíos acumulados y ellos simplemente seguían comiendo

-esto….esta…deli….cioso-decia Irina mientras tenía la boca llena de comida

-jamás…..pensé que un dios pagano…..fuera tan buen…..cocinero-decia Xenovia pasando de un plato a otro

-no sé porque…..pero esto podría ser el mejor borsh que he probado-decia sasha con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-tengo que decirlo esto si es comer a lo grande-decia issei mientras tomaba un vaso de agua y continuaba comiendo

-que les dije el tío Hefestos es el mejor cocinero-dijo Axl mientras mostraba una sonrisa amigable

 **-increíble que su estómagos no hayan explotado todavía por tal cantidad de comida** -decia logan asombrado por lo que pasaba

[Ni el blanco ni yo juntos seriamos capaces de ingerir tal cantidad de comida]

Luego de un rato todos habían terminado de comer

-bueno si eso es todo me retiro, por cierto Axl no has venido últimamente a Grecia aun cuando tu cuota de almas dice que así es ¿Cómo lo has hecho?-dijo Hefestos mirando acusadoramente a Axl

-no sé de qué hablas-dijo Axl con tranquilidad-tu no dices nada y yo no diré que has estado en el mundo humano-

-como quieras-dijo mientras se volvía otra vez una estatua y entraba en la túnica de Axl

-bien con todos ya comidos empecemos con la plática, queremos ayudarlas a recuperar las excaliburs-empezo a decir Axl con una seriedad que no es normal en ella

-¿Qué?-dijeron los 3 al ver tal declaración

-bueno para ponerlo siempre es por aburrimiento además de que hay cierto demonio rubio medio pendejo que piensa que puede destruirlas pensando solo en venganza y como a mí me fascina destruir cosas y ustedes tienen eso como último recurso tenemos algo en común además tendrán la protección de una diosa que si responde, además de la ayuda de un dragón inmortal-decia Axl mientras inflaba el pecho con orgullo

-NO NECESITAMOS LA AYUDA DE UNA DIOSA PAGANA ADEMAS DIOS SIEMPRE ESTARA PARA PROTEGERNOS DE CUALQUIER MAL-grito Irina mientras veía de manera desafiante a Axl por adverse burlado de dios

-espera Irina esto podría ser bueno aunque vallamos con todo los 3 no seriamos capaces de hacerle frente a kokabiel solos-dijo la peli azul llamando la atención de la castaña-además los altos mandos nos dijeron que no podíamos aliarnos con demonios pero jamás dijeron nada sobre dragones u otros dioses-

-a veces dudo de tu fe Xenovia-dijo la castaña sorprendida por la declaración de la peli azul

-mi fe es algo más flexible además no quiero morir tan pronto-dijo la peli azul mirando al peli platino-y ¿tú que dices Alexander?-dijo algo seria

-como dijiste Xenovia prefiero vivir-dijo serio para luego mirar a issei-además contamos con el apoyo de un amigo eso para mí es suficiente

-entonces está decidido mañana iremos a buscar a los cuervos pero mañana que ahora tengo sueño-dijo Axl mientras bostezaba profundamente-hay varias habitaciones libres escojan la que quieran, buenas noches-mientras se tiraba en el sofá y empezaba a roncar con fuerza, despertándose de golpe jalando a Irina abrazándola con fuerza-no puedo dormir si no abrazo algo-dijo mientras se volvía a dormir sin soltar a Irina

-AYUDENME NO ME LA PUEDO QUITAR DE ENZIMA-gritaba la castaña tratando de liberarse del abrazo de la azabache

-buenas noches-dijeron los 3 restantes antes de retirarse, mientras se alejaban que rogara que la salvaran

-[ **veamos si ahora te salva tu dios]-** dijeron ddraig y logan al ver la situación

-mañana después de la escuela empezaremos la búsqueda ¿de acuerdo?-dijo el castaño viendo a Xenovia y sasha

-si eso necesitas hacer no tengo ningún problema y tu Alexander-dijo la peli azul para luego mirar a sasha

-por mí no hay problema-dijo fríamente mientras entraba en una de las habitaciones

-hasta mañana-dijo el castaño para retirarse a su cuarto

-buenas noches-dijo la peli azul entrando a otro cuarto

-AYÚDENME-fue lo único que se oyó de la castaña la cual gritaba a todo pulmón

.

.

 **.**

 **Bueno gente hasta acá el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste como a nosotros nos agrado hacerlo ahora si se va a venir lo divertido porque les tenemos algunas sorpresas para el próximo jajajajajaja…..bueno dejen sus comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias que siempre son bien recibidas**

 _ **PSDT: Nunca pintes la casa como un karate kid, duele Alisson sabe de lo que te habla nos vemos luego**_


	9. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8: EXCALIBUR Y LA VENGANZA DE LOS CUERVOS parte 2: Search

Oscuridad

¿Qué es la oscuridad?

Algunos dirán que es la ausencia de luz

Y tienen razón si hablamos de forma física

Pero…..

Si hablamos del alma….

Entonces que es esa oscuridad….

La maldad de uno….

Los deseos más retorcidos

Lo que uno quiere ocultar

Lo que más odia

Su odio

Su cólera

Varias cosas pueden ser la oscuridad del alma

Aunque hay variables

Aquellas personas que tienen oscuridad pero jamás la muestra

Otros que tienen oscuridad y se dejan consumir por esta

Hay una línea muy delgada que separa a una de otra

Para algunas personas jamás dejan que esa línea se desvanezca

Otros simplemente la destruyen porque la oscuridad dentro de ellos los hace sentir bien

Pero

Para nuestro protagonista esa línea se volvió más delgada pero aún se sigue debatiendo

Bien y mal

Luz y oscuridad

Yin y yang

Vida y muerte

Todo lo bueno tiene su contraparte

En todo lo bueno existe algo malo

En todo lo malo existe algo bueno

La cuestión es solo saber que quieres

Pero….

Si tienes algo que te ata

Ten por seguro que hará lo que sea para llevarte hasta lo más profundo de tu oscuridad

Te consumirá

Hasta que no quede nada de lo que alguna vez fuiste

Así que dime ¿dejaras que tu oscuridad te consuma o saldrás de ella?

La elección es tuya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

Había un lugar oscuro

Kilómetros de oscuridad y en medio de esta oscuridad

Se encuentra nuestro castaño favorito hyodo issei pero bastante menor de aproximadamente 12 a 14 años, se encontraba algo herido y respirando con algo de dificultad al igual que otros cuatro individuos que se encontraban hay

Dos tirados en el suelo bastante lastimados y les costaba respirar

La otra una chica llorando de rodillas pidiendo que acabaran con el castaño

La última al igual que el castaño se encontraba bastante cansado y con algo de sangre recorriendo su cara

-tengo que admitirlo para ser una rata miserable, pero aun así-mientras se hacía para atrás preparándose para dar el golpe de gracia-TE ACABARE-dijo lanzándose contra issei

-….-issei simplemente miro la situación y dio una sonrisa digna de un homicida-que irritante-susurro para dar un golpe directo en la cara de su agresor sacándolo de balance haciendo que callera al piso

Pero lo que ninguno noto fue que cuando estaba cayendo había una piedra con forma algo triangular donde iba a caer y eso paso…

La piedra le atravesó directamente en la parte de atrás de la cabeza…..

…matándolo en el acto…

En ese momento hubo un silencio absoluto la chica se acercaba gateando hacia el cuerpo de quien se encontraba tirado

-nii-chan, levántate tenemos que regresar a casa-decia la niña entre lágrimas tratando de mover el cuerpo para que reaccionara-vamos no seas dormilón-al continuar moviéndolo hizo que la cabeza se volteara haciendo que un choro de sangre saliera y salpicara a issei

Este simplemente se quedó atónito estaba cubierto por la sangre de alguien que había matado si bien no fue intencional eso había ocurrid

-…-el castaño no decia nada se encontraba en shock viendo como la sangre caía de su cara hacia su cuerpo

-NII-CHAN-gritaba la al ver la realidad de la situación-ERES UN MONSTRUO, HYODO ISSEI-decia la chica sollozando

-VAMOS DE AQUÍ O NOS MATARA TAMBIEN-dijeron los otros dos mientras se levantaban como podían y salían huyendo

Issei por su parte simplemente se fue en dirección contraria y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, minutos, horas no sabía cuánto había estado corriendo pero se detuvo cuando vio un espejo enfrente de el

.

.

.

Mostrando su versión adolecente su estado actual pero totalmente cubierto de sangre

-h—h-h-h-hyodo-kun-se oyó una voz en su espalda

-…-issei se armó de valor y volteo a ver observando a Tsubaki detrás de el con una mira de horror y tapándose la boca-Tsubaki-chan-

-hyodo tu mataste a ese niño intencionalmente-dijo muerta de miedo y retrocediendo

-no, yo…-trato de alcanzarla con la mano pero ella retrocedió aún mas

-ERES UN MALTIDO MONSTRUO NO TE ACERQUES A MI-grito mientras corría lo más rápido que pudo

-porque….porque…PORQUE-grito al aire al ver lo que pasaba

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

….

-AHHHHHHHHHHH-dijo issei mientras se levantaba de golpe de su cama mirando a todos lados, respirando agitadamente y sudando a mares-una pesadilla-mientras apoyaba la cabeza en sus manos tratando de tranquilizarse-solo fue una maldita pesadilla….. solo espero que la realidad no vaya a pasar eso-tirándose de nuevo a la cama viendo el techo de manera inexpresiva

[Compañero eso es el pasado tranquilízate]-decia ddraig para calmar a su portador-[además no te preocupes esa hembra no creo que te deje por algo así]

- **la lagartija súper desarrollada tiene razón los sentimientos que tiene por ti son auténticos así que no tienes de que preocuparte si te quiere con todo y tu mutación no le importara esa parte de tu pasad digo cualquiera tiene un suceso que quisiera olvidar lo sé de primera mano-**

[A quien llamas lagartija súper desarrollada]-dijo el dragón molesto-[pero bueno como dice el mutante peludo cálmate y trata de dormir un poco que tendrás un día difícil]

-cierto tendremos que buscar esas espadas-mientras se volvía a tirar en la cama-solo espero que sea fácil-

- **tranquilo mocoso que con mis poderes y los de ddraig nadie podrá hacerte frente jajajajajaj-** decia logan en forma arrogante y orgullosa

-si tú lo dices, buenas noches-mientras se volvía a dormir-

…..

-padre nuestro que estas en los cielos….-repetía una y otra vez cierta castaña de coletas mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre de su captora que la abrazaba fuertemente

-este…es la mejor….almohada para abrazar-decia totalmente dormida cierta diosa de la muerte mientras movía sus manos de arriba abajo en el cuerpo de la pobre chica

-….santa maría madre de dios….AYUDAME-seguía gritando pero nadie la escuchaba

Lo que no sabía es que Axl había colocado una barrera anti sonido para que no se escucharan sus gritos de ayuda o para más adelante gritos de otra forma

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron las horas y el castaño no volvió a soñar eso por el resto de la noche pero en su mente pasaba una pequeña duda

.

.

.

.

.

¿Si descubrieran su pasado los que dicen ser sus amigos seguirían con él o se irían?

Ese era su peor miedo más que incluso a morir….

….aunque ahora ya no era tal caso debido al factor regenerativo

Pero bueno con esa pequeña duda llego a dormir por el resto de la noche tranquilamente

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

….

A la mañana siguiente el desayuno paso con relativa normalidad….a excepción de que una pobre castaña tuvo que soportar el acoso de cierta diosa….por lo demás todo normal

Luego de eso el castaño se retiró a la escuela acordando que en la noche irían a buscar las espadas

.

.

.

El castaño se encontraba caminando tranquilamente tratando de olvidar la imagen de Irina tratando de liberarse de Axl

- **tengo que decirlo aunque sabía que bateaba para ese lado verla actuar así es algo incómodo-** decia logan con resignación

-si hay que reconocerlo que algunas veces llega a ser bastante extraña-dijo el castaño riendo de la vergüenza

-hyodo-kun-se escuchó una voz detrás del castaño, la cual inmediatamente reconoció

-Tsubaki-chan-dijo el castaño mientras la veía y ella corría hacia el-hola ha pasado un tiempo

-si ha pasado un tiempo….que te pasa pareces distraído-pregunto la chica al ver cómo iba metido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba

-a eso es que bueno…-dijo el castaño desviando la mirada

-hyodo-kun podrías decirme que planeas-dijo la azabache mientras se acercaba al castaño de forma autoritaria

-bueno veras…..-

Y así el castaño puso al día a la chica con respecto a sus planes, cabe mencionar que la chica estaba tanto sorprendida como asustada

-este…..hyodo-kun no piensas de que es un poco arriesgado-decia Tsubaki mientras mostraba una cara de preocupación total

-no tienes que preocuparte Tsubaki-chan además no es como si fuéramos débiles-decia el chico sonriendo tranquilizando un poco a la chica-además Axl vendrá con nosotros así que estaremos bien-

-bueno si tú lo dices pero igual me preocupas-dijo la chica para sonrojarse por lo último dicho (que acabo de decir le dije que me preocupo por él, bueno no es mentira pero igual que vergüenza)

-g….gracias…..pero tranquila estaré bien-dijo el castaño bastante avergonzado(no puede ser dijo que le preocupo, realmente me quiere este es un buen día)-bueno hablamos después, nos vemos luego Tsubaki-chan-dijo el castaño antes de abrazar a la pelinegra y salir corriendo hacia la escuela por suerte nadie los había visto

-h….h.h.h…h….hyodo-kun-balbuceo la chica mientras veía como el chico se alejaba

.

.

.

.

…..

Ya hace un rato las clases habían comenzado, algo que le pareció raro al castaño es que Axl todavía no había llegado a la clase, lo cual era inusual ya que ella aunque no prestara atención al maestro si a las chicas delante de ella y que no llegara eso si era raro

- _me pregunto dónde estará-_ se dijo para sí mismo

[ _Lo más probable es que este acosando a alguna chica o algo así]_

 _-_ _ **será mejor ni pensar que está haciendo-**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

-AYUDENME-se oyó el grito de una chica corriendo a toda velocidad de….otra chica, mas específicamente Axl

-vamos momo-chan solo quiero jugar un poco-decia Axl con una mirada pervertida y con las manos extendidas

-JAMAS, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE-

(Sip quien era perseguida era momo una sirviente de sona, por qué ni me lo pregunten fue idea de Axl)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

….

Luego de un día normal, issei y Axl estaban volviendo a casa para ir con sus compañeros a buscar las espadas ropadas, mientras iban caminado discutían de diferentes estrategias hasta que se toparon con alguien que no esperaban

-DETENGANSE-se oyó un grito detrás de ellos

-mande-dijo Axl para ver qué era lo que origino el grito mostrando que era Kiba-que trax perra-

-discúlpala, ¿Qué quieres Kiba?-decia el castaño mientras golpeaba la cabeza de la azabache

-¡voy a ir ustedes para destruir esas espadas!-dijo totalmente serio y bastante moleste

Al momento de decir eso los dos se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos por lo dicho aunque ya sabían que pasado tenia este chico con las espadas sacras jamás se imaginaron que les exigiera eso, si bien el castaño lo entendía, Axl no tanto

-escúchame bien cabron, primero yo decidiré si puedes ir segundo y más importante quien te crees para hablarme y exigirme algo, yo soy el arma más poderosa del olimpo, un dios si quisiera te hubiera matado antes de que terminaras de hablar, así que dime tus razones y considerare si puedes o no venir-dijo con una tonalidad seria

Al castaño le sorprendió ya que jamás se imaginó que alguien tan despreocupada pudiera ponerse así de seria

-necesito destruir esas espadas, por su culpa murieron todos mis compañeros –dijo enojado al recordar todo pero también intimidado por la presencia de Axl

-venganza?, eso no te llevara a nada bueno pero si quieres venir adelante, además si llegas a morir pues me quedo con tu alma y si matamos a algún cabron me quedo con la suya donde quiera yo gano así que vámonos tenemos que empezar a buscar-

El castaño si bien quería decir algo mejor no lo hico ya que sabía que una vez que a ella se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible hacer que cambiara de opinión

.

.

.

.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la casa y hubo una discusión de porque Kiba los acompañaría, que harían y toda la historia de Kiba, pero ninguno le prestó atención, Irina, Xenovia, sasha y Axl por que lo les intereso saber su vida y issei estuvo hablando con ddraig y logan con respecto que harían si pelearían con kokabiel pero actuaban como si le prestaran atención y el se lo creyó

(No me lo tomen a mal pero tenia pereza de escribir todo eso y seamos sinceros todos debemos conocer la historia y díganme o no que cuando alguien les cuenta algo que no les interesa o no tiene nada que ver con ustedes no le prestan atención, almenos ese es mi caso)

Luego decidieron que irían a la iglesia abandonada…..o lo que quedaba de ella, en el trayecto Kiba mostraba una mirada de odio hacia las espadachines por el simple hecho de tener esas espadas, al llegar Irina y Xenovia les entregaron una túnica de sacerdote a Kiba

-esto te ayudara a ocultar tu presencia demoniaca-dijo Xenovia-está bien que ustedes no las quieran tampoco-

-yo puedo ocultar mi presencia así que no hay problema y Axl es una diosa así que no creo que haya problema-dijo el castaño bastante tranquilo

-como quieran, hyodo issei ya que nos estas ayudando te daré una información, el dragón blanco a despertado-dijo Xenovia mostrando una mirada seria-también está aquí en Kuoh

-y yo que no quería enfrentarlo, porque tiene que pasarme esto, acaso hice algo mal, solo soy un chico que le gustan los comics, anime, manga y demás que hice para merecer esto-dijo el castaño en un cuadro de depresión total ante la noticia de la chica

[ _de que te preocupas si estás muy por encima del nivel del cualquier demonio de clase alta me atrevo a decir que si fueras uno serias un súper-demonio, pero como no lo eres, así que no te preocupes siempre te apoyare así que si llega a aparecer demostrémosle que el rojo esta sobre el blanco]_

 _-tienes razón gracias ddraig-_ pensó mientras se ponía de pie, bueno vamos-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante el cambio tan repetido de actitud del castaño pero le restaron importancia y continuaron con sus planes

-bueno nos dividiremos en dos grupos-dijo Xenovia sacando un mapa

-excelente veamos, el niño bonito, el dragón y yo iremos al este. Ustedes tres vallan al oeste, si sucede algo llámenos-dijo Axl mientras entregaba un teléfono al grupo de la iglesia-solo marquen 666 y podrán contactarnos de inmediato así que no habrá problema y si pasa algo con nosotros pues yo las llamo, si eso es todo andando-dijo mientras arrastraba a los dos chicos en la dirección que habían dicho perdiéndose en la oscuridad

-es bastante extraña-dijo Irina una vez que se alejaron

-puede ser pero es un dios así que es mejor tenerla de aliado que de enemigo, será mejor que nos movamos también-dijo sasha mientras caminaba en la dirección indicada

.

.

.

.

…

-me aburro-dijo Axl mientras estiraba los brazos en total aburrimiento-oye chico realmente no te molesta vestir así-mirando a Kiba

-no, are cualquier cosa para conseguir mi venganza-dijo Kiba totalmente enojado

-cualquier cosa eh, destruyo esas espadas si tu entras en esta habitación-dijo mientras extendía su túnica y aparecía una puerta en esta

-¿Qué hay en ese lugar?-dijo el castaño preocupado por lo que podría pasarle a su amigo, ya que sabía una cosa hacer tratos con Axl podrían ser muy dolorosos

-pues almenos 2000000 negros de todas las épocas, el trato es este entras y dejas que te desgarren el culo y yo destruyo esas espadas-dijo sonriendo abriendo ligeramente la puerta

-…..-el rubio solo puso su mano en su barbilla como si estuviera considerando la oferta

-[ _ **NO JODAS REALMENTE LO ESTA CONSIDERANDO]-**_ pensaron todos al unísono al ver esa escena

-…preferiría destruirlas yo pero aprecio la oferta-dijo el rubio

-[ _ **este realmente batea para el otro bando]-**_ volvieron a pensar todos

-bueno continuemos-dijo Axl mientras cerraba la puerta y la desaparecía-sigamos

.

.

.

.

.

.

-ya me aburrí totalmente-quejo otra vez Axl luego de otra hora recorriendo sin rumbo fijo, el castaño también lo estaba, el rubio pues seguía buscando pero no hallaba nada-esperen ciento algo además se hambre, es presencia sacra-dijo mientras se detenía en una especie de fábrica abandonada muy destrozada por cierto-sip siento que aquí hay…..-no pudo terminar ya que alguien la interrumpió

-VAYA VAYA pero que tenemos aquí si es la zorra de la guadaña junto con su amigo el pendejo y quien es el rubio, na que importa-dijo una voz muy conocida por los tres

-vaya pero si es la perra que se me escapo-dijo Axl con total enojo mostrando un aura asesina

-hay pero miedo-dijo retrocediendo un poco en la columna que se encontraba, para calmarse al instante-esta vez no será como la anterior esta vez estoy preparado-mientras desenfundaba su excalibur-quien quiere ser rebanado por mi excalibur-

-seria yo quien peleara pero….-empezó a decir Axl cuando Kiba se lanzaba contra Freed sacando un montón de chispas a la hora de chocar sus espadas-pero él tienen más ganas, pero bueno ahora-dijo mientras sacaba de su túnica su radio-ahora cual podría ser…esta está bien-dijo mientras daba play y comenzaba a sonar Linkin Park - New Divide-si estará bien-mientras veía el combate-y que hacemos para ayudarlo, digo no quiero tener que cargar almas el día de hoy así que como lo ayudamos-

-creo que si le doy algunos aumentos podría ayudarlo, el problema es que bueno que se mueven muy rápido-dijo el castaño cargando energía mientras la azabache marcaba un numero en su teléfono

-bueno si necesitas ayuda pues yo te ayudo-dijo mientras levantaba al castaño con una mano y creaba unos brazos deformes que sujetaban un pie del exorsistas

-PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESTO-dijo Freed mientras trataba de romper el brazo

-OYE NIÑO BONITO HAY VA LA AYUDA-grito Axl mientras arrojaba al castaño hacia el rubio

-PUDISTE HABISARME-grito el castaño antes pasar cerca del rubio y pasar la energía acumulada

-lose, pero no hubiera sido divertido-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-gracias issei-kun por el poder te prometo que no lo desperdiciare-SWORD BIRTH-Grito mientras aparecían cientos de espadas alrededor del sacerdote que cortaba las que estaban mas cerca pero lo estaban

-mierda esto no me la esperaba-dijo mientras seguía cortando

-freed que haces-se oyo una voz al fondo

-oh pero si es el anciano balba-dijo Freed sonriendo

-BALBA GAILEI-dijo el rubio furioso al ver a un anciano sonriente que salía de las sombras

-quitate eso-dijo con una total calma

-LO HARIA SI PUDIERA PERO ESTOS PUTOS BRAZOS SON MUY RECISTENTES-

-solo concentra energía y concéntrate y podras quitártelo-

-veamos-mientras su espada brillaba con mas fuerza-AHORA-cortando todos los brazos saltando al lado del anciano

-bueno supongo que es hora de irnos-dijo el anciano

-NO TAN RAPIDO-se oyo dos voces al fondo

-quien…-dijo axl al ver que eran rias y sona, con sus respectivos equipos-¿pero que hacen ustedes aca?-dijo algo molesta por su aparición-

-oh pero si son las erederas de clanes demoniacos y sus sequitos que sorpresa pero díganme ¿como nos encontraron?-dijo balba algo sorprendido pero aun sonriente

-como no hacerlo con esa enorme aura de caído que apareció en la zona-dijo rias caminando hacia el castaño donde ¿el rubio se había retirado?

-espera donde esta el niño bonito, demonios se fue a joder por otro lado-dijo axl algo enojada pero bien sabia que solo se había ocultado ya que todavía sentía su presencia

-caido?-dijo el castaño algo sorprendido porque no había sentido a ninguno hasta que…

-vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí, unos insignificantes demonios, un dragon y lo que quiera que sea esa-se oyo una voz desde lo alto

-no puede ser….-dijo rias sorprendida

-…..kokabiel-sona aun mas anonadada

-mucho gusto como dijeron mi nombre es kokabiel-dijo sonriente

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mucho gusto gente a pasado un tiempo pero bueno por fin este el capitulo, lamento si me tarde mas de lo previsto pero como puse en face pues, que se le puede hacer, pero bueno eso se que no les interesa y si lamento el repentino corte pero ya era mas largo de lo que acostumbro a escribir y para ser sinceros se me frieron las neuronas casi al final por eso decidi dejarlo hasta aca, como siempre dejen sus comentarios que siempre serán bien recibidos y pasan a mi pagina para ver si les interesa alguna historia mas o a la de face que esta el link en la parte de arriba que hay publico información, imágenes o alguna que otra burrada que se me ocurra**


	10. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9: el ataque de los cuervos asesinos chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn

(Lo sé qué título más original XD pero hay títulos peores, sino busquen "el ataque de los tomates asesinos" eso existe y fue algo mala para mi gusto personal)

.

.

.

-mucho gusto como dijeron mi nombre es kokabiel-

-kokabiel-dijo Axl-quien fue el imbécil que se le ocurrió ese nombre tan estúpido, digo hubiera sido mejor marco o Rick pero no kokabiel quien fuera el pendejo que te dejo ese nombre, fijo no te quería, pero kokabiel un nombre tan pendejo como el de mundus, o usted que cree señor lector-

-que boca más insolente para ser solo un sucio demonio-dijo con kokabiel con algo de enojo en su voz

-a quien llamas demonio cuervo-dijo Axl pero con bastante enojo

-buen día ángel caído-san -dijo Rias caminando hasta quedar delante del grupo- mi nombre es Rias gremory, un gusto en conocerlo-dijo con una sonrisa confiada

-vaya, ese color de pelo me recuerda al actual Lucifer, con tan solo recordarlo me dan ganas de vomitar-

-cuál es el propósito con el que te presentas-

-eso es una sorpresa que tengo planeada para ustedes-dijo mientras miraba discretamente a Freed y valva

-bueno ya oyeron al jefe es una sorpresa-dijo Freed sonriente mientras tiraba una esfera al piso creando un enorme flash de luz, al momento de acabarse los 3 individuos habían desaparecido

-no escaparas-gritaron Irina, Xenovia y sasha mientras corrían hacia el bosque

-bueno eso si fue raro-dijo Axl mientras miraba alrededor, que habrá querido decir con "sorpresa" na lo que sea, vámonos-dijo mientras jalaba al castaño del cuello de la camisa-si necesitan ayuda no duden en llamarnos-dijo mientras ellos también desaparecen en el bosque pero en dirección contraria

-que acaba de pasar-dijeron el resto de los presentes al ver la singular situación, pero la única duda era, ¿Qué quiso decir con sorpresa?, con ese pensamiento todos se retiraron

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una vez que el castaño y la azabache llegaron a casa implemente se pusieron a comer como si no hubiera un mañana, ya que si no hacían algo posiblemente no hubiera, luego de comer Axl simplemente se puso a ver por la ventana como si estuviera buscando algo pero tenía una mirada seria lo cual era raro en ella puesto que como siempre era tan despreocupada, verla con un semblante serio realmente sorprendió

-te encuentras bien-dijo el castaño ya que le extrañaba verla tan seria

-sí, solo estoy algo preocupada, ya que no creo que ellos puedan contra esos 3 además, kokabiel despedía un aura conocida pero no logro recordarla, pero ya la conozco-dijo pensativa

-ya veo, pero crees que si pasa algo podremos vencerlos-

-que te piensas-dijo girándose mostrando una sonrisa confiada inflando su pecho-¡ESTAMOS HABLANDO DEL ARMA MAS PODEROSA DEL OLIMPO ADEMAS DE CONTAR CON LA AYUDA DE UN DRAGON CELESTIAL Y UN MUTANTE ESE IMBECIL NO SABRA QUE LO GOLPEO!-

-je, tienes razón-

[Así se habla compañero si ese cuervo nos ataca nosotros lo aplastaremos con todo, después de todo SOMOS DRAGONES]

- **será divertido dejar marca en este universo como el primer mutante en derrotar a este tipo así que ADELANTE-**

-ya los oíste dragón así que prepárate, porque cuando yo digo por aquí es por aquí-

-supongo que tendré que hacerte caso-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros suspirando

-así se habla, ahora a dormir-dijo Axl mientras se tiraba en el sofá y se ponía a roncar

-supongo que hare lo mismo, chicos solo espero que estén bien-dijo viendo hacia la ventana para luego irse a su cuarto

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Luego de algunas horas se escucharon ruidos de golpes desde la puerta, en ese mismo instante tanto el castaño como la azabache se despertaron de golpe dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta, al abrir la puerta se encontraban Irina y sasha bastante heridos, Irina estaba inconsciente y sasha apenas se mantenía en pie, estos al verlo los ingresaron en la casa rápidamente, issei apoyaba a sasha en su hombro y Axl a Irina

-tenemos que ir con las gremory que yo no sé curar heridas-dijo Axl seria mientras aparecía un portal debajo de los cuatro

.

.

.

….

Todos los integrantes del club del ocultamos se encontraban se encontraban nuevamente frente a kokabiel, este había dicho sus motivos de porque estaba ahí, de que planeaba hacer para provocarla guerra entre otras cosas, ellos se encontraban impactados por lo que acababan de escuchar, pero los saco de su asombro observar un círculo mágico con grabados griegos, de color negro y una calavera en el centro, de esto emergió issei, Axl, Irina y sasha, los integrantes del club se sorprendieron al ver el estado en que se encontraban los mandados de la iglesia

-que están esperando una invitación, ayúdenlos-dijo Axl con algo de enojo para que reaccionaran, de inmediato Rias llamo a sona para que viniera a ayudar

La primera que trataron fue Irina puesto que estaba más herida que sasha, este último se encontraba herido pero almenas consiente, les dijo que cuando llegaron a un puto más profundo en el bosque fueron emboscados por kokabiel, Freed y otros dos sujetos que jamás habían visto pero sí pudo reconocer la especie de uno, resulto ser otro ángel caído, de menor rango que kokabiel pero era fuerte, el otro era un sujeto bastante grande y fuerte en musculatura y llevaba una armadura algo curiosa, pero no podía recordar cómo era.

Esto asusto un poco a los demonios puesto que ahora tenían 5 enemigos kokabiel, el otro ángel caído, Freed, ese sujeto fornido y balba, esto sin duda sería una pelea difícil.

Luego de un rato terminaron llevándose a Irina puesto que estaba algo delicado, sasha solo se encontraba algo cansado pero aun podía pelear.

-puedo sentir que acá se encontraba ese cuervo, y por su reacción les dijo algo ¿Qué fue?-pregunto Axl todavía con su semblante serio

-nos dijo que planeaba iniciar otra guerra entre todas las fracciones y por eso robo las excalibur y que planeaba destruir el pueblo-dijo Rias con algo de consternación y enojo

-ya veo-dijo pensativa

-….-por la mente del castaño paso la imagen de todo el pueblo siendo erradicado en un instante y lo que le podría pasar a sus padres, una vez que volvieran, eso le molesto bastante-no podemos permitirlo, tenemos que detenerlo-

-bueno si el dragón va yo también, llego la hora del premio mayor, jamás pensé que obtendría el alma de un cadre en estas circunstancias pero neh, la vida es curiosa-dijo Axl con estrellas en los ojos en forma de emoción-ANDANDO-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

….

En todo el alrededor de la academia se formó una barrera de varios colores, los responsables de esto eran el consejo estudiantil, Rias les había informado todo lo ocurrido al saber las circunstancias acepto ayudar pero le dijo que después le cobraría la ayuda si salían vivos de esta

todos se encontraban algo nerviosos puesto que no sabían qué iba a pasar, pero extrañamente Axl se veía molesta, lo cual era extraño para todos los presentes menos para el castaño, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz

-¿vendrá Sirzechs, o Serafall?-dijo kokabiel desde lo alto más específicamente en un trono flotante mientras mostraba una sonrisa arrogante

-estamos aquí en lugar de mi hermano o leviatán-sama-dijo Rias mostrando una sonrisa confiada

-….-al decir eso kokabiel simplemente crea una lanza de luz, de tamaño considerable y la arroja hacia un sitio a lo lejos más específicamente el gimnasio del colegio, destruyéndolo totalmente-que aburrido, bueno almenos entreténgame un poco-

-esto es enserio, este tipo será difícil-dijo el castaño reconociendo el poder que tenía su enemigo

[Compañero no te dejes intimidar, recuerda que tú eres igual o más fuerte que ese tipo, aunque haya sobrevivido a un enfrentamiento a dios, contra nosotros no es nada]-se oía la voz de ddraig bastante confiado

- **en eso tiene razón chico, además no solo tienes el poder de un dragón sino también el de un mutante y uno que tiene las mejores habilidades, así que no me dejes en ridículo-** dijo logan mientras fumaba un puro

-así que tenemos la ventaja eh, pues entonces esto será divertido-

-bueno ya que todos están acá reunidos dejare que jueguen con mis mascotas-

Al momento de decir eso el pilar donde se encontraba lanzaba un rayo hacia el piso haciendo un agujero de considerable tamaño, luego de eso aparece un círculo mágico y de este comienza a salir fuego en cantidades exageradas, pero entre el fuego se logra apreciar una figura, tres cabezas de perro, luego que el fuego se disipara mostraba a un ser que sorprendió a todos

-cerberos, el guardián de las puertas del inframundo-dijo Rias atónita

-¿el guardián de las puertas del inframundo?-repitió Asia atónita

-lo convocó al mundo humano, Akeno, koneko….-empezó a decir Rias pero fue interrumpida

-ASI QUE TU FISTE EL BASTARDO-se oyó un grito, viendo hacia el fondo pudieron observar a Axl totalmente molesta irradiando un aura aterradora

-oh, dime quien eres tu-dijo kokabiel sonriente

-pues si quieres saberlo soy Axl as el arma más poderosa del olimpo, hija de Hades y DUEÑA DE ESE CERBERO-dijo lo último molesta

-enserio, pues la persona que me ayudo dijo que no eran de nadie-dijo con arrogancia

-¿Quién chingados te dijo eso?-dijo mientras su aura se hacía más oscura

-ese sería yo prima-se oyó una voz más la fondo del bosque de un momento a otro aparecieron dos figuras (las anterior mente descritas)

-vaya así que fuiste tú, porque no me sorprende…..Heracles-dijo viendo al sujeto más grande y musculoso

-pues si prima, y de una vez por todas mostrare quien de los dos es el más poderoso-dijo con una voz seria y bastante enojada

-si tú quieres y dime quien es tu amigo el cuervo-dijo señalando al otro sujeto

-perdonen mis modales mi nombre es Araxiel, ángel caído al servicio de kokabiel-sama-dijo el ahora identificado como Araxiel

-esto si es inesperado-dijo Axl mientras miraba lentamente hacia la dirección de los cerberos que estaban apareciendo que en este momento eran 10-chicos si no se detienen y se quedan quietos, les juro que les arrancare las cabezas y se las meteré por el culo ME OYERON-al momento de decir eso todos los cerberos se callaron de golpe y de sentaron-buenos chicos, déjeme terminar con estos y luego los devuelvo a casa-

-este vez las cosas serán diferentes prima, ahora ya no está tu padre para protegerte-dijo Heracles tratando de molestarla

-en eso tienes razón ahora acabemos con esto-mientras invocaba su guadaña ya reconstruida y emitiendo un aura rojiza y negra-hagamos algo que cada quien pelee con alguien-dijo Axl llamando la atención de todos-dragón tú te encargas de Araxiel, demonios ustedes entretengan a kokabiel, Heracles es mío-dijo caminando lentamente-a cierto dragón, ya está listo tu proyecto-dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos haciendo aparecer un círculo mágico debajo del castaño este brilla por unos segundos y una vez que el brillo cesa se observa al castaño pero vistiendo el mismo traje que cuando enfrento a raiser, el traje de Wolverine(el que se describe en el capítulo 2, esto lo hago como una mención especial al autor original TRYNDAMER95) todos se quedaron impresionados puesto que pensaron que no volverían a ver ese traje

-gracias, con esto si me siento al tope-dijo el castaño mientras tomaba la pose clásica de Wolverine mientras sacaba las garras y veía a Araxiel-espero que estés listo porque de esta no saldrás caminando-dijo serio

-esto será interesante, muéstrame que puedes hacer mocoso dragón-dijo Araxiel mientras creaba dos lanzas de luz y se ponía en posición de ataque

-interesantes aliados son los que tienes, Rias gremory, veamos si pueden quitarme mi aburrimiento-dijo kokabiel con una expresión algo complicada de describir

-FINALMENTE ESTA LISTA-se oyó un grito a lo lejos, todos centraron su atención en aquellas palabras para observar que ese extraño circulo comenzaba a cambiar e iluminarse todavía más segando a todos momentánea mente para luego rebelar una espada (como me da algo de pereza describirla, pues me imagino que saben cómo es así que neh)-FINALMENTE LO HE LOGRADO AL FIN PUEDO…..-comenzó a reír balba mientras miraba hacia la espada al igual que el enorme pilar de luz que esta estaba creando

Como dato adicional ninguno se dio cuenta cuando llegaron Xenovia y Kiba que solo miraron asombrados como la espada aparecía despertando un odio aún más grande en Kiba

-el poder que se desatara al unir las excalibur, eso es lo que quiero obtener, eso fue lo acordado y utilizando todo ese poder, se lanzara un hechizo que destruirá todo el pueblo-dijo balba sonriendo con locura

-esto es enserio, realmente piensa destruir todo-dijo el castaño impactado e imaginándose todo el pueblo destruido junto con sus padres

-quizás quieras escapar, dentro de 20 minutos no quedaran ni cenizas de este pueblo

Al decir eso todos se pusieron serios, Kiba y Xenovia prepararon sus espadas y miraron hacia balba

-si no quieren que eso ocurra tendrán que derrotarme-dijo kokabiel mientras el trono donde estaba desaparecía y extendía todas sus alas-RIAS GREMORY-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Y hasta acá el capítulo de hoy, si lamento si no he subido recientemente pero he estado ocupado con el colegio y créanme cuando les digo que no daría para poder quedarme en casa y poder actualizar con todo el tiempo que quisiera, si sé que también sé que no les gusto que cortara el capítulo hasta acá pero prefiero dedicarle toda la pelea en el siguiente y que comienza con ello que terminar el capítulo con la pelea, para imágenes de los personajes o demás cosas pasan por la página del fic que respondo preguntas y demás cosas que quieran, bueno como siempre dejen sus comentarios, ideas sugerencias y demás cosas que serán bien recibidos, hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	11. Capitulo 10

Capítulo 10: dragón/mutante VS Cuervo estúpido

-quizás quieras escapar, dentro de 20 minutos no quedaran ni cenizas de este pueblo

Al decir eso todos se pusieron serios, Kiba y Xenovia prepararon sus espadas y miraron hacia balba

-si no quieren que eso ocurra tendrán que derrotarme-dijo kokabiel mientras el trono donde estaba desaparecía y extendía todas sus alas-RIAS GREMORY-

-que te quede algo claro cuervo, una vez que termine con este adicto a los esteroides sigues tu-dijo Axl antes de lanzarse contra hércules

-TODOS AL ATAQUE-grito Rias para que todos comenzaran el enfrentamiento

Issei vs Araxiel

-muy bien niño, muéstrame que puedes hacer-dijo Araxiel tratando de provocar a issei

-niño?, valla entonces debes estar bien viejo para decirme así, bueno abuelito, vamos a sacarle el polvo-dijo issei de manera retadora

-estas acabado-Araxiel se enojó bastante por aquel comentario y arremetió contra el castaño segado por la ira

Tomo ambas lanzas y las arrojo hacia el chico, el cual las esquivo por poco, pero esto provocó que se descuidara unos segundos, tiempo que Araxiel aprovecho para crear otra lanza y lanzarla de nuevo contra el castaño, provocando una explosión donde este se encontraba

-solo para eso serbias, que lastima pensaba que al ser el actual Sekiryuutei daría mejor pelea pero parece ser que solo era un inútil-dijo Araxiel al ver el cráter humeante-será mejor ir a apoyar a Hércules para acabar rápido con los gremory-dijo para empezar a caminar, pero sintió una aura que le hizo mirar asía el cráter

-valla que anciano tan prepotente-escucho desde el cráter para ver que el humo se movía rápidamente mostrando un espacio en blanco, este se sorprendió pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió un fuerte dolor en su abdomen, al mirar abajo se encontró con el castaño, le faltaban partes del traje y de piel en todo el cuerpo pero tenía una mirada que le hizo estremecerse, antes de salir volando por la fuerza del impacto-je ahora que te parece eso abuelo-dijo para tronar sus puños, en ese momento la regeneración comenzó a actuar pero no solo en su cuerpo sino también en su traje devolviéndolo al estado que tenía-wow esto si es de mucha ayuda

-MALDITO MOCOSO-grito mientras salía del bosque, tenía un ligero hilo de sangre recorriendo su boca además de respirar agitado

-vamos abuelo, que quiero terminar con esto rápido-dijo issei mientras volvía a poner las garras y salía impulsado hacia Araxiel mientras este creaba una lanza de luz y hacia lo mismo.

Axl VS Hércules

-preparada prima-dijo Hércules mientras se acercaba a Axl de manera intimidante (para que se den una idea se mira igual que el de god of war 3), mientras se ponía un par de guantes de metal y se ponía en posición de ataque

-espera-dijo mientras cava su radio y se ponía a escoger una canción, la canción que selecciono fue "Hero de Skillet"-esta creo que estará bien, para la gente que confía en nosotros-dijo para retomar su postura y mirar con enojo al griego-espero que estés preparado porque esta vez no sales ni vivo-dijo para lanzarse contra este con la intención de matar

Irónico ya que la diosa de la muerte queriendo matar a alguien, aunque pensándolo bien ella mata que da gusto así que no es tan irónico

Gremory VS kokabiel

La batalla será como en la serie, solo quiten los cerberos y a issei y hay esta los gremory más Xenovia y sasha atacando con todo lo que tienen a kokabiel quien solo esquiva y no revive nada de daño, si se preguntan es preseas del autor, además de que no tengo muchas ganas de escribir esa pelea

Issei vs Araxiel

Al momento de que ambos impactaron hubo una explosión de considerable tamaño levantando un montón de polvo y cubriendo la figura de los combatientes, al disiparte el humo pudieron ver que ambos estaban parados mirándose con total enojo, Araxiel tenía algunas heridas en la cara y en el cuerpo mientras que issei estaba completamente intacto, claro que contando el factor curativo ya que antes tenía unas cortadas al igual que el caído

-aunque odio admitirlo sabes pelear-dijo Araxiel mientras recuperaba el aliente y se volvía a colocar en posición

-gracias, aunque seas un anciano siquiera sabes dar pelea, pero no puedo dejarme ganar, no voy a permitir que maten a la gente de este pueblo-dijo el castaño de manera seria casi enojado

-vaya, aunque tengas el poder te falta la experiencia amiguito, así que prepárate-dijo para volver a lanzarse a una velocidad mayor que antes, el castaño no reacciono a esto y el caído aparece tras de él y clava sus piernas en el suelo con dos lanzas de luz, el castaño en ese momento sintió bastante dolor pero supo disimularlo, luego el caído volvió a atacar y clavo más lanzas en el cuerpo del chico, haciendo que la sangre saliera de su cuerpo.

El caído al ver que el castaño dejaba de poner fuerza pensó que había muerte, se acercó a la cara de este

-tengo que decirlo es un desperdicio que alguien que sabe pelear este del lado equivocado, y peor desperdiciar una herramienta de guerra tan valiosa, pero nada se puede hacer-dijo para levantar su cara mirándolo a los ojos-te hubieras unido a nosotros pero te toco morir-

-eso es lo que crees-susurro el castaño, sorprendiendo a Araxiel, para sentir un dolor intenso en su muñeca derecha

Al darse cuenta la mano del castaño, más específicamente sus garras estaba cubiertas de sangre y al ver su muñeca se dio cuenta que le faltaba la mano derecha

-pero que….-dijo estupefacto para ver como el chico rompía todas las lanzas que lo retenían

-sorpresa-dijo el castaño dándole un golpe directo al estómago, mandándolo a volar varios metros-VAMOS-grito para sacar las otras garras y correr contra el caído, al llegar donde el estaba

Comenzó a darle al caído la golpiza de su vida, el pobre podía sentir como su cuerpo era molido a golpes, sus huesos zafándose de lugar o quebrándose, su carne siendo desgarrada, todos sus nervios estaban al máximo por sentir ese dolor

-HASTA AQUÍ LLEGASTE-grito para darle un último golpe directo en el cráneo dejándolo inconsciente y al borde de la muerte-ahahahahaha…..-respiraba con dificultad al ver lo que había hecho, otra vez se dejó llevar por el sentimiento de golpear , podía sentir como sus piernas comenzaban a fallar, quería colapsar y descansar

Aquel día "aquel suceso" le afecto bastante al punto que si mataba a algo o hería de gravedad sentía como su cuerpo se sentía culpable, queriendo solo descansar

[Tranquilo, recuerda que aún tenemos trabajo que hacer, no puedes tarde por vencido]-dijo el dragón llamando la atención de su portador

Esas palabras tenían razón, no era momento de rendirse, tenía que seguir adelante si quería proteger todo lo que quería, tenía que seguir adelante, con ese pensamiento se sentó en el piso mientras sus heridas se generaban, una vez que esto paso se volvió a levantar y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los gremory y kokabiel, ese cuervo iba a ser desplumado

.

.

.

.

Axl vs Hércules

-vamos primita, muéstrame que puedes hacer-decia Hércules mientras golpeaba a Axl en todo el cuerpo. Axl si bien estaba siendo herida estas se curaban, pero se estaba molestando que este cerebro de músculos la estuviera golpeando y creyéndose que era superior a ella-ja eres tan patética como esa chica castaña, solo un par de golpes y quedo fuera de combate MUAJAJAJAJ-comenzó a reír mientras golpeaba aún más fuerte

Ese último comentario realmente enojo a Axl, justo en esos momentos Hércules le iba a dar un golpe en la cara el cual ella detuvo con su mano mientras liberaba su aura toda oscura

-pero que…-se quedó sorprendido puesto que en ningún momento había detenido sus golpes

-déjame decirte algo don esteroides, de mi puedes decir lo que quieras pero insultarla a ella-dijo mientras mostraba sus ojos rojos y una mirada que congelaría el mismo infierno-…no es algo que perdone-dijo para comenzar a golpear y cortar a Hércules, este estaba confundido porque hace unos instantes ella no atacaba y ahora no hacia como si no hubiera un mañana y parecía que para él no habría mañana

.

.

.

.

.

.

-uf eso sí que fue relajante-se escuchó la voz de Axl viendo el cuerpo todo maltratado de Hércules, que realmente era extraño que continuara con vida, cortes profundos por todos lados, huesos quebrados y salidos de la pie, hematomas, entre otras cosas-esta vez no me medí, han qué más da él se lo busco de todas formas aunque quizás lo hubiera dejado mejor para que me contestara algunas preguntas

.

.

.

Han igual lo hubiera dejado así, qué más da-dijo mientras veía una explosión-parece que el dragón ya termino y que los demonios necesitan ayuda-dijo para encogerse de hombros y empezar a caminar-no me pagan lo suficiente para esto…..espera ni siquiera me pagan por esto-sé que baja mientras continuaba su camino aunque claro a paso lento para aparecer en el momento justo-espera tengo una idea-dijo para comenzar a correr en dirección contraria, mas especifico hacia donde estaba el consejo estudiantil

.

.

.

Gremory vs Kokabiel

Observamos a todo el grupo gremory mas sasha y Xenovia todos con algunas heridas, cansados y mirando con odio hacia kokabiel el cual se encontraba bien, aunque bien su ropa estaba algo quemada y cortada y tenía una cortada del lado izquierdo de la cara no tenía nada mas

(Si ya paso lo de Kiba, que destruyeron la excalibur combinada y bla, bla, bla ahora que venga lo bueno)

-jajajajajaj que decepción no pueden hacer nada, QUE ACASO NO HAY ALGUIEN QUE PUEDA ENTRETENERME-se reía como loco kokabiel retando mientras tenía la vista hacia el aire, los gremory no pudieron hacer nada contra él y eso lo enojo y le alegro pero quería alguien que le diera pelea hace años que no tenía una buena, quería pelear

-HEY IDIOTA-se escuchó un grito dirigido a kokabiel, el cual rápidamente se puso a buscar la fuente de ese grito-POR AQUÍ-volvió a gritar, la figura se encontraba sobre el techo del edificio principal, era issei-si quieres pelea yo te la daré-dijo de forma seria

-MUAJAJAJAJAJ, si es así QUE EMPIESE-dijo para lanzar varias lanzas de luz hacia el castaño, el cual las esquivo fácilmente moviéndose en forma de sic caz pero al edificio no le fue tan bien, digamos que es un montón de escombros

-mierda Kaicho me va a matar-dijo el chico preocupado al ver la destrucción que había pasado

- **tranquilo tu novia no dejara que te mate, además es culpa del cuervo** -dijo logan de manera relajada tranquilizando a issei haciendo que vuelva a ver a kokabiel

-eso es todo lo que tienes cuervo-dijo el castaño de manera retadora haciendo enojar a kokabiel

-sí que eres muy persistente-dijo para aterrizar en el suelo mirando al castaño-pero esto es divertido-para crear dos espadas de luz

-pues vamos-dijo el castaño para volver a lanzarse contra el caído, iba a atacar de frente pero cambio rápidamente su curso para atacarlo de espaldas

-imbécil-dijo kokabiel al momento de sentir que el castaño lo atacaría, utilizo sus alas para detener el ataque-patético-para luego moverlas y atravesar al castaño en todo el cuerpo incluyendo las extremidades y el cuello-largo-para volver a mover sus alas y lanzarlo lejos-solo eras puras palabras-dijo mientras veía el "cuerpo moribundo" del castaño

-eso es lo que piensas-escucho la voz del castaño al mismo tiempo que este se levantaba, las heridas que tenia se comenzaban a serrar rápidamente sorprendiendo a todos, los que ya sabían les sorprendió saber que había aumentado su tiempo de curación y kokabiel estaba sorprendido que tuviera tal habilidad, pero eso solo lo hizo sonreír

-dime dragón porque peleas-dijo kokabiel de manera tranquila llamando la atención de todos

-que quieres decir con eso-el castaño se encontraba confundido por tal cambio de actitud del cuervo

-simple, este asunto no te concierne en lo absoluto entonces porque peleas, has lo que hacen los demás dragones y vete-ese comentario había enojado al castaño puesto que si lo involucraba porque estaba tratando de proteger la ciudad donde vivía-que tal esto, si te vas cuando todo esto termine te daré…-se quedó pensando en lo que podría gustarle al castaño, luego reconoció vagamente el traje que usaba haciendo aún más grande su sonrisa-…todos los comics que quieras-dijo de manera tentadora

En ese momento el castaño tenía una sonrisa de tarado, todos se sorprendieron ya que parecía que estaba considerando esa oferta

-" _todos los comics que quiera, eso sería lo mejor"-_ pensaba el castaño mientras trataba de parecer firme

-HYODO-KUN-se escuchó un grito que lo saco de esa fantasía

-HAI-grito para ver hacia atrás donde había venido el grito para encontrarse con Tsubaki y Axl

-hyodo-kun si piensas que esos comics, son buenos yo….yoyo….SI GANAS IREMOS JUNTOS A LA PLAYA EL PROXIMO DIA LIBRE-grito la azabache totalmente roja de la vergüenza

JAJAJAJA sabía que si me quedaba con él las cosas serían divertidas, ahora una canción para este momento-dijo para sacar su radio y comenzar a buscar una acción-creo que esta le queda al dragón-dijo para que después comenzara a sonar "Immortals de 6 Fall out Boys"

-….-el castaño se había quedado mudo

[…]-ddraig había quedado sorprendido

- **…** -logan le se había caído el puro ante tal declaración

-además si lo derrotas y me traes uno de sus brazos iremos a la comicon de las vegas cuando llegue además te daré un cerbero-dijo Axl de manera animada sorprendiendo aún más a los 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

-VAMOS-grito el castaño todo animado mientras sacaba las garras y un aura verde lo rodeaba haciendo aparecer la Boosted gear-PREPARATE KOKABIEL PORQUE AHORA SI SUFRIRARS-grito para levantar el guantelete haciendo que cambiara de forma a su tercera forma

 **-["** _ **se emocionó más por la ida a la playa o por la comicon y el cerbero**_ _"]-_ pensaron todos al ver la situación

-" _nos si está feliz de ir conmigo o esa comicon y ese perro"-_ pensaba Tsubaki con una expresión seria pero a la vez confundida

-pero que carajos, que es esta cantidad de poder-dijo kokabiel sorprendido ante tal cantidad de poder

-las sacred gear responden a la voluntad y deseos de su portador-dijo Axl de manera divertida-

-A QUI VOY-grito el castaño para lanzarse a una velocidad mayor que la anterior, el caído no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y recibió un golpe directo en la cara, ese golpe lo saco de balance y lo mando a volar asía un lado, el castaño se volvió a mover y recibió al caído con un golpe ascendente, mandándolo al cielo

El caído aprovecho que estaba en el aire para recomponerse y crear varias lanzas de luz y arrojarlas al castaño, este esquivo algunas pero otras no pudo y terminaron cortándolo pero las heridas se regeneraban rápidamente, el caído por primera vez se sentía nervioso en esta pelea puesto que su enemigo podía regenerarse y tenía una fuerza tremenda pero rápidamente desistió esa idea y creo otra espada de luz y se lanzó contra el chico

-" _aunque tenga una regeneración que pasara si…"-_ pensó para luego aparecer frente del castaño y hacer la espada para atrás-HAGO ESTO-dijo moviendo la espada en dirección a su cuello, la espada comenzó a cortar parte del área pero se detuvo en algo, en su columna, el caído se sorprendió puesto que no podía avanzar más de eso-PERO QUE…-no pudo terminar ya que el castaño lo patea haciendo que la espada salda de su cuello y el caído ruede por el piso

-lamento decepcionarte pero necesitaras más que eso para herirme, dijo el castaño de manera tranquila aumentando la ira del caído-ahora-dijo para volver a ir contra el caído y sacar las garras del lado izquierdo y cargando unos dos aumentos-VAMOS-grito una vez más para golpear al caído en el estómago sacándole todo el aire para luego levantar su mano izquierda y cortar su brazo desde su hombro, desde que termino su pelea con Araxiel solo tenía una idea en su cabeza detener a estos caídos como de lugar aun si eso implicaba herirlos de esta forma él lo haría, no quería perder a nadie por unos dementes pero aun así no mataría a nadie, no sería igual a ellos-toma-antes de lanzar el brazo hacia Axl la cual lo atrapo con facilidad, para que quiere ese brazo, simple había escuchado que comer caídos ayuda con el pelo de los perros así que se lo daría a un cerberos para probar, que esperaban del arma más poderosa del olimpo una completa loca

-MALDITO PARAGARAS POR ESTO-grito kokabiel mientras detenía la hemorragia e intentaba atacar al castaño pero este lo esquivaba todo luego de unos segundos ambos se separaron para continuar la pelea hasta que….

-parece que fue suficiente-se escuchó una voz desde el cielo, luego de eso toda la barrera se rompió mostrando una armadura blanca con azul y unas alas celestes saliendo de esta

\- vanishing dragón-dijo kokabiel sorprendido al ver la armadura

-así que este es el blanco eh-dijo el castaño viendo la armadura

[ _Así es nuestro némesis]_

 _-_ **pues para mí no es la gran cosa-** dijo logan totalmente desinteresado

Mientras estos tres hablaban entre ellos por la apariencia y poder de su rival pero no se dieron cuenta cuando el sujeto de la armadura había derribado a kokabiel y estaba a punto de irse

-espera-se escuchó la voz de Axl llamando la atención de todos-ese imbécil es mío si quieres llévate al sacerdote pero los otros 3 son míos-dijo seria y hasta enojada

-vaya si tanto los quieres ven y quítamelos-dijo retadora mientras sostenía a los dos caídos y al griego

-no será necesario-dijo para que 3 portales aparecieran debajo de sujeto de la armadura y vieron como comenzaban a sacar unos brazos oscuros con garras de un segundo a otro estos sujetaron a los 3 y se los llevaron a quien sabe dónde-y si los quieres devuelta tendrás que derrotarme y créeme que no soy alguien fácil de vencer-dijo expulsando su aura asustando ligeramente al de la armadura

-está bien me retiro-dijo dándose la vuelta hasta que una voz llamo su atención

[Me estas ignorando blanco]

{No pensé que estuvieras despierto rojo}

-los dragones están hablando-fue lo que dijeron todos al escuchar las voces salir de los sacred gear

[Lástima que nos encontramos en estas circunstancias]

{Estas cosas llegan a pasar además estamos destinados a pelear}

[Blanco tu hostilidad es bastante baja]

{La tuya también, parece que tenemos mejores cosas que nuestra pelea por el momento}

[Quizás pero en esta ocasión tu portador no tendrá ninguna posibilidad contra el Mio]

{Suenas muy arrogante rojo, espero que ese chico tenga poder para respaldar esas palabras}

-igual yo, no quiero que mi rival sea un inútil-se escuchó la voz del tipo de la armadura

-cuando quieras de lo demuestro-dijo issei mientras mostraba las garras de la mano izquierda

-como sea por el momento no he venido a pelear, si eso es todo me retiro-dijo para elevarse e irse a una velocidad impresionante

-parece que las cosas serán más difíciles de aquí en adelante-susurro para sí mismo issei mientras miraba el cielo

[Puede ser pero recuerda que no estás solo]

- **contaras con nuestro apoyo en todo momento-**

-gracias chicos-dijo para luego dirigirse al grupo que se había formado pero más específicamente hacia Tsubaki-Tsubaki-chan-dijo el castaño tensando a la azabache haciendo que salte

-HAI-dijo nervosa volteando rápidamente a ver al castaño

-espero que recuerdes lo que prometiste-dijo sonriente haciendo sonrojar aún más a la chica

-C….c.c.c…c.c…claro-decia toda nerviosa

-no puedo esperar-dijo para darle un abrazo a la azabache sorprendiéndola enormemente pero no tardo en corresponder el gesto-nos vemos el lunes-dijo para separase luego de unos segundos para irse con Axl dejándola muerta de vergüenza en ese lugar pero también tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

Cuando los gremory quisieron darle las gracias el castaño y la diosa se había marchado y justo a tiempo ya que sona está más que molesta por lo que había ocurrido a toda la escuela, así que los gremory le dijeron que fue culpa de kokabiel tranquilizando un poco a sona pero igual quería gritarles a esos dos

.

.

.

.

Podemos ver a muestro protagonista y su amigo caminado tranquilamente de regreso a casa platicando tranquilamente

-entonces cuando vamos a la comicon y me das al cerbero-dijo el castaño emocionado haciendo suspirar a la azabache

-hablaremos de eso en casa, pero yo digo que cuando lleguemos-dijo mientras estibara los brazos-que estoy algo cansada, comamos algo y hay hablamos-

-claro-dijo para que mientras caminaban se perdieran en la noche

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están espero que bien, UFFFF sí que me tarde un poco en actualizar esta historia como cuanto fue ¿un mes o algo así?, bueno no importa la cosa es que finalmente esta, como siempre dejen sus comentarios que siempre son recibidos al igual que ideas, sugerencias para la historia, bueno sin más pasamos a los Reviews:**

TRYNDAMER95

Bueno me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y bueno le doy algo más de protagonismo a Axl porque quiero definir bien al personaje para darle más adelante terreno total a issei, espero que sea de tu agrado colega

Dark Blade 2017:

Me agrada que haya sido de tu agrado y que continúes al tanto de la historia porque van a venir cosas mejores

fenixrojo36

Pues si seguiré y creme por un buen tiempo

 **Bueno sin más me retiro a ver a cual le toca actualizar y ver que pasara, además de tareas claro está, pero bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo hasta otra**


	12. Capitulo 11

Capítulo 11 un fin de semana para recordar

Nos encontramos con nuestros protagonistas descansando cómodamente en su casa viendo la televisión estaban viendo "Wolverine y los x-men" (personalmente fue una serie que me gustó mucho) mientras lo veían Axl se levantó de repente

-bueno como prometí, acá esta tu cerbero-dijo para invocar un círculo mágico y de este saliera un pequeño perro de tres cabezas color café oscuro, tenía varios detalles en rojo y sus colas eran del mismo color, además de tener algunos detalles en negro-cuida bien de el-dijo para hacer que el perro saltara hacia el castaño y comenzara a lamer su cara

-basta…..haces cosquillas-dijo el chico mientras reía

-ese estado es uno neutral, una vez que quiera pelear creme el cambio que tiene es sorprendente-dijo Axl sonriente asustando ligeramente al castaño-a cierto toma-dijo entregándole algunos papeles y pasaportes

-qué es esto-dijo algo intrigado por ellos

-unos pasaportes y boletos de avión para una isla privada que tengo-dijo como si nada sorprendiendo a todos

-como que tienes una isla privada-dijo estupefacto

-pues no creas que trabajo gratis, además esa isla la he creado yo con un tiempo de esfuerzo y como no aparece en los mapas es completamente invisible ni siquiera los demonios, ángeles o caídos la han encontrado pues hay puedes pasar tranquilo tus vacaciones, y tranquilo yo me ocupare de que todo quede bien para que disfruten su fin de semana-dijo sonriente

-bueno pero porque me ayudas-dijo algo dudoso por el motivo de eso

-pues bien estaba ese sentimiento que te debo algo ya que me dejas quedarme, te ocupas de mis gastos (aunque en realidad son los fénix que pagan todo pero fue por el la apuesta) y me dejas quedarme así que al menos déjame hacer esto-dijo de manera seria

-bueno gracias-

-bueno sin más me retiro que hay ciertos cuervos y cierto cabeza de musculo que me deben algunas respuestas, nos vemos el martes por la noche-dijo para desaparecer en un círculo mágico

-[ **eso fue raro]-** dijeron los 3 al unísono ante las acciones de la azabache

-bueno si las cosas están así, supongo que la avisare a Tsubaki-chan para que sepa y ver si quiere ir-dijo el castaño para levantarse y tomar el teléfono y comenzar a marcar cuando comenzó a sonar

-"buenas noches..."-se escuchó la voz de Tsubaki con algo de nervios

-buenas noches, Tsubaki-chan-dijo sonriente el chico y se pudo escuchar un pequeño grito del otro lado

-"ahh….hyodo-kun que pasa-

-bueno recuerdas aquella promesa-dijo sonriente

-"….si…."-dijo la chica

-bueno, lo que sucede es que Axl me paso unos boletos para una ir a una isla privada que tiene y quería saber si querías ir conmigo-dijo emocionado esperando respuesta

-"…."-

-hola-dijo el chico esperando respuesta

-"….."-

-Tsubaki-chan?-dijo algo preocupado el chico

-"…."-

-te encuentras bien?-

-"…."-

-hola?-

-"hablas enserio"-se escuchó la voz de la chica pero se oía algo apagada

-pues, si seria para salir mañana temprano y volver el domingo en la tarde-dijo el chico aunque un poco confundido

-"bueno feliz noche"-dijo para después colgar el teléfono

-[ **eso fue raro]-** volvieron a decir los chicos

.

.

.

.

.

Residencia Shira (al mismo tiempo)

Nos encontramos con Tsubaki terminando algunas tareas mirando el reloj 7:00 era bastante temprano pero de lo que más le tenía preocupación o más bien curiosidad era sobre su castaño, no podía creer que le había ofrecido tal cosa se quería morir de vergüenza en ese momento y más ahora cuando lo recordaba pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos, su teléfono que sonaba, al mirar quien era vio que era su castaño, rápidamente contesto el teléfono

-buenas noches... –se escuchaba su voz nerviosa

-"buenas noches, Tsubaki-chan"- escuchó la voz del castaño y parecía muy alegre

-ahh….hyodo-kun que pasa-dijo sorprendida por la repentina llamada del castaño

-"bueno recuerdas aquella promesa"-dijo feliz

-….si….-dijo la chica bastante sonrojada por recordar eso

-"bueno, lo que sucede es que Axl me paso unos boletos para una ir a una isla privada que tiene y quería saber si querías ir conmigo"-dijo emocionado esperando respuesta

-….-la chica se había quedado completamente roja y paralizada, tenía una sonrisa boba y ni una palabra salía de su boca

-"hola"-dijo el chico esperando respuesta

-…..-ella seguía en ese estado

-"Tsubaki-chan?"-dijo algo preocupado el chico

-….-el sonrojo estaba pasando pero lentamente

-"te encuentras bien?"-

-….-se encontraba respirando con tratando de calmarse

-"hola?"-

-hablas enserio-dijo por fin pero su voz de escuchaba algo apagada además de que parecía una tetera por todo el vapor que salía por su cabeza

-"pues, si seria para salir mañana temprano y volver el domingo en la tarde"-dijo el chico aunque un poco confundido

-bueno, feliz noche-dijo para después colgar el teléfono, se quedó unos segundos viendo hacia la ventana cuando finalmente reacciono-KKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito tan fuerte la chica que inclusive en mismo miguel en el cielo se calló de su silla por el susto-POR MAOU ME PIDIO QUE VALLA CON EL, QUE VOY A HACER, QUE VOY A HACER, TENGO QUE PREPARAR MIS MALETAS, AVISAR A KAICHO, ESPERA…..-de detuvo de golpe en su ataque de histeria para darse cuenta de algo importante-NO TENGO TRAJE DE BAÑO-ahora si la histeria estaba actuando, el único que tenía era el del colegio y no quería que él le viera con ese, rápidamente vio el reloj, 7:20, tenía tiempo pero necesitaba ayuda, rápidamente toma el teléfono y marca un numero-Kaicho-dijo nerviosa

-"Tsubaki que sucede"-dijo sona algo sorprendida

-bueno vera….-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aeropuerto-Sábado 4:50 A.M

Ya ha pasado un rato desde que el castaño fue a recoger a la azabache a su casa, y curiosamente se encontró con los padres de esta de esta, curiosamente le pidieron que los acompañara al patio trasero para tener una pequeña charla con él, Tsubaki se asustó un poco más por sus padres ya que su papa y su madre eran humanos normales (sinceramente no me recuerdo si se mencionan a los padres de esta y si son humanos, así que hagamos de cuenta que si son normales) así que fue a dar un pequeño vistazo de lo que pasaba pero su sorpresa fue que su padre estaba llorando de alegría diciendo "POR FIN MI HIJA TIENE NOVIO Y ES DE VERDAD, NO TIENES IDEA DE LO FELIZ QUE ME HACE ESTO, YO PENSABA QUE JAMAS TENDRIA UNO", mientras que su madre decia "me alegra saber que mi hija encontró a alguien que es bastante bien parecido, ya me imagino como serán nuestros nietos" ante ese comentario los dos se sonrojaron a mas no poder, inclusivo sus padres les hicieron el favor de irlos a dejar en el aeropuerto y cuando se iban a retirar les dijeron "esfuércense" para después irse realmente fue un momento incómodo para los chicos

-tus padres son algo animados-dijo el castaño sonriente avergonzando a la chica

-por favor no lo digas-dijo ocultando su cara entre sus manos

-pero me parece tierno ver como se preocupan por ti-dijo sonriente

-hyodo-kun y tus padres-dijo la chica tratando de cambiar el tema de ella

-ah ellos se encuentran en un crucero y no volverán en un tiempo pero les llame para que sepan que voy a ir….-dijo sonriente mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su cara-…..y dijeron que querían conocer a su nuera cuando volvieran-

-….-la chica se sonrojo más de lo que estaba pasando

-mejor vamos al avión-dijo el chico algo nervioso para tomar su mano y comenzar a caminar-

-HAI-dijo sorprendida pero siguiendo al chico

Luego de una revisión en el aeropuerto y el viaje en avión que tardo algunas horas finalmente llegaron a un puerto donde un barco con calaveras y un sujeto con una capucha negra y solo un par de puntos rojos donde deberían estar sus ojos los observaba

 _-ustedes son los enviados por Axl-sama-dijo la figura con una voz de ultratumba_

-HAI-dijeron los dos algo asustados

- _suban, yo los llevare a su destino, luego los recogeré-_ dijo asustando un poco más a los jóvenes pero igual subieron y este sujeto comenzó a remar

-y porque solo nosotros podemos verte-dijo el castaño ya que en ningún momento alguna otra persona se percató de la presencia de este ser

- _fácil, estoy muerto-_ dijo sorprendiendo a los jóvenes- _no recuerdo mucho de cuando estaba vivo pero sé que me castigarían en las profundidades de tártaro, pero Axl-sama me dio una oportunidad me dijo que si era el encargado de su barco y la llevaba a donde ella quisiera no tendría que sufrir ese castigo, además podría viajar cuando y a donde yo quisiera, como negarme a esa oferta y tengo que decirlo han sido los mejores 100000 años que he vivido-_ dijo tranquilamente

Pero para los presentes solo una pregunta paso por su cabeza

-[ _ **cuantos años tiene Axl]**_ -pensaron todos ante tal relato

- _ya llegamos-_ dijo para señalar una isla de considerable tamaño que se podía observar que tenía algunos edificios

-[ **WOW]** -fue la respuesta de todos al ver eso

- _regresare al puerto el domingo en la tarde-_ dijo la figura para comenzar a esfumarse en el mar

-ese tipo da miedo-dijeron los dos jóvenes ante la aparición de tal personaje

-bueno vamos, según el mapa que me dio Axl, hay un hotel a unos metros por acá-dijo el castaño para señalar un lugar y comenzar a caminar junto con la azabache

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a un hotel que tenía una calavera en frente, aunque se veía muy lujoso tenía varios decorados de cráneos por todos lados, fijo esa diosa tenía algo con los cráneos, llegando a la recepción pudieron ver a un esqueleto con esmoquin detrás del mostrador y tenía un bigote al estilo francés (para mejor referencia el esqueleto del cadáver de la novia, el que fue a hablar con la viejita, no me acuerdo ni como se llamaba pero ese tipo)

- _ **[cómo es posible que tenga bigote si es un esqueleto]**_ -pensaron issei, logan y ddraig al ver al simpático personaje

-buenos días mi nombre es marco, debo suponer que ustedes son los invitados de la señorita Axl-sama-dijo el esqueleto hacia la pareja la cual solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación-excelente, su habitación es el pent-house, sus maletas ya se encuentran en su habitación también hay panfletos de las actividades que pueden realizar en esta isla-dijo sonriente o al menos eso parecía es difícil saber el estado de animo de alguien cuando no tiene carne en la cara-espero que disfruten su fin de semana-

Luego de eso ambos chicos fuero a su habitación para encontrarse con un cuarto que parecía de millonarios, la habitación bien decorada lámparas, luces muebles y demás cosas que a simple vista se veía bien caro

-no quiero imaginar cuánto costaría este cuarto-dijo el castaño bastante sorprendido

-sí, no pensé que as-san tuviera tanto dinero-dijo Tsubaki mientras dejaba su maleta sobre la cama, al darse cuenta solo había una cama haciendo que se sonrojara puesto que al revisar rápidamente la habitación no había más camas, en ese momento se imaginó a ella y al castaño durmiendo en la misma cama y se sonrojo bastante (que conste solo se imaginó compartiendo cama, y no se imagina lo que pasara jajaja) moviendo rápidamente la cabeza de un lado a otro para deshacerse de esas ideas

-qué tal si vamos a la playa-dijo el castaño de manera inocente

-claro-contesto la chica sin pensar en que era la pregunta, luego que la proceso su cara volvió a sonrojarse

-bueno vamos-dijo el chico para salir de la habitación la chica una sonrojada asintió con la cabeza para seguirlo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya han pasado algunas horas desde que la pareja se fue a divertir, aparentemente en la playa había algo parecido a un parque de diversiones junto con un parque acuático, esto realmente les sorprendió ya que tal cantidad de atracciones y el parque vacío, o eso pensaban ya que viéndolo bien habían varios fantasmas y una especie de zombie caminando por ahí, al principio se asustaron pero luego de que el recepcionista del hotel les explicara que eran almas y zombie al servicio de Axl y que estaban acá de vacaciones se tranquilizaron un poco, pero igual se divirtieron como pudieron, pasaron a todos los juegos y también a los de agua y que decir que cuando el castaño vio a la azabache en traje de baño se quedó babeando ligeramente para recibir un golpe en la cabeza de parte de logan para que se comportara, rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y le dio un cumplido haciendo que se sonrojara aún más.

Viendo que el sol se comenzaba a ocultar la pareja regreso al cuarto, el castaño se encontraba viendo tele mientras la azabache tomaba un baño

-bueno, ya llegamos a este punto, solo hay que dejar que las cosas siguán su curso, pero…-comenzó a decirse la azabache para imaginarse a ella y al castaño en la cama haciendo cosas nada santas, haciendo que se sonrojara pero igual con una sonrisa-….bueno, si eso llegara a pasar…creo que no me molestaría-dijo mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzaba a salir por su nariz, quien diría que la seria Tsubaki tendría un lado pervertido

Mientras tanto el castaño

-Tsubaki-chan se a comparado algo raro desde que volvimos-dijo el castaño a sus compañeros haciendo que estos se intriguen un poco

- **que quieres decir con eso-**

-bueno no sé pero hay algo diferente pero no logro decir que -dijo haciendo que sus compañeros realmente no entendieran nada, mientras pensaba en como continuar con la conversación Tsubaki salía del baño, usando una bata y secándose el pelo-a Tsubaki-chan-dijo sorprendido y algo sonrojado ya que verla usando una bata realmente le sorprendió

-hyodo-kun-dijo al roja

-hola-saludo pero se ponía notar su nerviosismo

-ya es algo tarde, no-dijo la chica tratando de desviar el tema pero haciendo eso creo una nueva situación

-sí, creo que deberíamos ir a dormir-dijo el castaño para ver la hora y ver que eran las 11:40 de la noche,

Al decir eso ambos miraron directamente hacia la cama haciendo que se sonrojaran aún más

-si….quieres, si te molesta, pues yo puedo dormir en el sofá-dijo el castaño tratando de parecer tranquilo pero realmente estaba avergonzado

-no, no me molesta-dijo sonrojada haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara aún mas

Mientras ellos hablaban cierto dragón y cierto mutante se reían de lo lindo al ver la situación de la pareja, realmente estaban volviendo una situación algo normal y simple a algo que parecía extraño

Luego de unos extensos minutos finalmente llegaron a dormir en la misma cama, cabe decir que al principio ambos estaban de espaldas al otro con un sonrojo monumental

- _qué hago?, esto es muy incómodo-_ pensaron los dos ante tal situación, para que al mismo tiempo vieran encima de su hombro para encontrarse con los ojos del otro, en ese momento algo se encendió en ellos haciendo que inconscientemente se acercaran el uno al otro, sin perder de vista los ojos de su compañero, hasta que llegado un punto sus labios estaban casi tocándose, sentían la respiración del otro, de un momento a otro sus labios se tocaron, al principio fue un simple rose de labios pero pasados los segundos se volvía mas apasionado, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de ese contacto, inconscientemente comenzaron a abrazarse el chico rodeando la cintura de esta y la chica el cuello de este, luego de un rato se separaron por la falta de aire para volver a mirarse a los ojos

-hyodo-kun-dijo Tsubaki con algo de dificultad, un sonrojo en su cara y una mirada algo pervertida

-Tsubaki-chan-comenzó a jadear el chico para ver a la chica, parecía que era un animal salvaje a punto de atacar a su presa

-hyodo-kun quiero…-comenzó a decir la chica totalmente sonrojada pero se podía ver que estaba decidida-quiero que me hagas tuya-dijo haciendo que el castaño se quedara completamente sorprendido y que decir que sus compañeros también se sorprendieron

El castaño se quedó procesando esas palabras por unos segundos hasta que aun con el sonrojo que tenía-si eso es lo que quieres-dijo sonriente haciendo sonrojar aún más a la chica, cabe decir que cuando dijo eso ddraig se fue a dormir para no molestar y logan salió a ver si encontraba algo en que entretenerse

Luego de que ambos se quedaran viendo las cosas comenzaron el castaño comenzó a quitarle lentamente la ropa a la azabache mientras esta hacia lo mismo, cabe decir que ambos estaban nerviosos mientras lo hacían pero igual tenían una sonrisa y sin más comenzaron sus actividades, (no daré mucho detalle ya que no tengo idea de cómo quedaría bien pero para la próxima si seré descriptivo les doy mi palabra)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente la azabache fue la primera en despertar, se encontraba algo adolorida de la cintura además de cansada, al mirar a su alrededor lo primero que vio fue al castaño todavía dormido a su lado, entonces la imagen de todo lo que hicieron anoche paso por su cabeza haciendo que se sonrojara a mas no poder

- _no puedo creer que hice y dije esas cosas anoche, hyodo-kun pensara que soy una pervertida-_ comenzó a pensar nerviosa porque impresión se llevaría el chico al despertar y en ese momento el castaño comenzó a despertar, observando a la azabache la cual por cierto tenía el pecho descubierto haciendo que el chico se sonrojara

-b….buenos…buenos días-dijo bastante nervioso ya que recordó las cosas que hicieron

-buenos días-contesto la chica pero igual de nerviosa

-¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar?-dijo el chico algo nervioso pero tratando de desviar el tema

-claro-se levanto dijo para tomar una sábana y cubrirse el cuerpo mientras iba al baño-ahora vengo-

El castaño se quedó pensativo pero feliz

-esa fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, realmente la quiero-dijo sonriente para levantarse y buscar su ropa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno y hasta acá el capítulo, bueno que les pareció, malo, aburrido, pues si fue así lo lamento mucho pero no se me ocurrió otra situación pero para el siguiente capítulo ya volveremos a la historia normal, bueno como siempre dejen sus comentarios o sugerencias que siempre serán bien recibidas y sin más pasemos a los Reviews:**

TRYNDAMER95

Me alegra que te haya gustado, bueno lo de las garras siempre se me olvida que se quedan extendidas pero si lo hiciera así creo que en vez de golpear seria más de cortarlos y quizás sea así mas adelante y bueno lo de la comic-con mi tía que vive en las vegas me había comentado de ella así que dé hay tome la idea, y bueno espero que te guste el capítulo y espera a ver qué es lo que vendrá más adelante

.

.

YasuoKashida

Pues lamento no haber sido tan descriptivo pero tranquilo ya en otra ocasión será mejor, saludos y me alegra que te gustara y ten por seguro que la continuare

.

.

Dark Blade 2017

:3

.

.

miguelzero24

Me alegra que te gustara y ten por seguro que habrán mas


	13. Capitulo 12

**Hola gente como están espero que bien, bueno si se preguntan porque vuelvo a publicar el capitulo es que luego de pensarlo un rato me di cuenta de que podría a ver salido mejor o almenos poder agregarle algunas cosas mejores asi que eso hice, la mayor parte del cap sigue siendo el mismo solo le cambie algunas cosas o agregue algunas, bueno sin mas les dejo el capitulo**

Capitulo 12 comenzamos de nuevo

.

.

Ya han pasado dos días desde que el castaño y la azabache regresaron de sus "especiales vacaciones", al momento que volvieron del aeropuerto se encontraron con los padres de Tsubaki los cuales los recibieron con un cartel que decia "bienvenidos" los chicos se avergonzaron pero más Tsubaki ya que veía a sus padres y ellos parecían bastante felices pero que mostraran ese comportamiento en público la avergonzaba bastante, el chico solo rio un poco ya que los padres de ella le recordaban a los suyos, sinceramente se preocupaba un poco de cómo reaccionarían al saber que su hijo tenía novia realmente será raro cuando se enteren.

Luego de un incómodo viaje en auto donde los padres de Tsubaki les preguntaron qué fue lo que hicieron, les contaron lo que hicieron obviamente omitiendo los detalles como que era la isla del arma más poderosa del olimpo y que estaba llena de fantasmas, además de que habían hecho "eso", primero dejaron pasando al castaño a su casa y cuando lo dejaron le dijeron que podia visitarlos cuando él quisiera eso le sorprendió bastante a Tsubaki puesto que su padre no dejaba que alguien fuera de la familia entrara a la casa especialmente hombres, el castaño solo agradeció la invitación para despedirse y ver como se alejaban para hacer una sonrisa y entrar a su casa

Al entrar pudo observar que sasha e Irina se encontraban en la sala, lo cual le extraño ya que pensó que ellos se habían ido una vez que terminaran su misión

-chicos que hacen acá-dijo sorprendido el castaño llamando la atención de los mencionados

-bueno pues logre que me dejaran quedarme en mi ciudad natal, quiero aprovechar para solucionar unas cosas inconclusas...-dijo sasha mientras se encogía de hombros y suspiraba-espero no ser una carga-

-no te preocupes eres bienvenido, y tu Irina-dijo issei para luego mirar a la castaña de coletas

-pues yo si me voy a ir pero mi vuelo se atrasó un día por lo que pasare la noche aquí y en la mañana me iré-dijo pero con algo de tristeza en su voz

-bueno pues son siempre bienvenidos acá, si preguntan por Axl llegara creo que el martes, si no estoy mal fue a interrogar a kokabiel y a los otros-dijo el castaño para encogerse de hombros y continuar su camino hacia la cocina

Irina y sasha lo siguieron ya que aún no habían comido nada, el castaño reviso el refri y se encontró con varias cajas de pizza congelada, el castaño rio un poco ya que sabía que Axl tenía un gusto por la pizza bastante grande así que tomo unas 4 para ponerlas a calentar, mientras esperaban se pusieron a hablar de diversos temas como las cosas que habían hecho después de que se separaron, hablaron de todo aun durante la comida pero durante eso sasha hizo una pregunta

-oye issei-dijo sasha serio

-sí que pasa-dijo issei sorprendido por la repentina forma de actuar de su amigo

-sé que quizás esto resulte incomodo pero que paso luego de ese incidente-dijo el peli plata sorprendiendo al castaño, llamando la atención de Irina

-eso es cierto issei-kun, que paso después de eso-Irina no sabía mucho de ese tema ya que antes de saber en qué había terminado se había mudado

-pues, que les puedo decir, luego de "eso" se hizo una investigación, pero solo encontraron que él era el culpable lo que yo hice lo denominaron muerte accidental en defensa propia-dijo el castaño con un tono algo apagado y triste

-no te preocupes issei-kun no fue tu culpa, ellos fueron los causantes no tu-dijo Irina animada para tratar de cambiar el ambiente

-lamento si el tema fue algo delicado, perdón-dijo sasha de manera sincera ya que sabía bien que se sentía cuando alguien hablaba de un tema doloroso del pasado de uno

-supongo que tienen razón-dijo el castaño suspirando pesadamente

-vamos, no es para tanto el pasado es el pasado, lo que uno haga de aquí en adelante eso es lo que importa-dijo sonriente haciendo que el castaño se sintiera un poco mejor

-ya veo, bueno dejando de lado eso, esperamos no ser una molestia con esto de quedarnos un tiempo-dijo sasha para tratar de quitar el ambiente que había creado

-no te preocupes siempre serán bienvenidos-dijo sonriente el castaño un poco más tranquilo

Luego de un rato terminaron de comer, para ver que un círculo mágico aparecía en medio de la sala, pero era uno que conocían bien, pero al castaño le extraño que llegara tan pronto

-que pez perras-dijo Axl de manera divertida

-me sorprende que volvieras tan pronto, no dijiste que volverías el martes-dijo el castaño algo dudoso

-bueno obtuve la información que quería de manera más rápida de lo que espere por lo que volví antes-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-ah está bien-dijo el castaño despreocupado si algo había aprendido es que ella hace lo que quiere y no se le puede hacer cambiar de opinión

-oye issei-dijo Axl llamando la atención del castaño-¿qué hace el perro blanco de la iglesia y la sexy castaña en nuestro humilde hogar?-dijo mientras señalaba a los mencionados, aunque claro sasha se molestó un poco pero

-con terminar la misión me dieron tiempo para poder quedarme en mi ciudad natal, así podre terminar algunas cosas que deje pendientes-dijo para comenzar a caminar hacia el sótano-molesta si utilizo el campo de entrenamiento-

-adelante-dijo el castaño de manera tranquila para que sasha asintiera con la cabeza y se dirigiera hacia su destino

-bueno yo me voy a dormir, ha sido un día algo pesado-dijo el castaño mientras bostezaba y se retiraba a su cuarto

-bueno eso solo nos deja a ti y a mí-dijo Axl de manera tranquila asustando un poco a Irina, pero también se podia ver que ella tenía algo que preguntarle-sé que quieres decirme algo, adelante dime-

-Axl-sama, tengo una duda, porque una diosa de otra mitología ayuda en los problemas de la religión católica? -

-enserio, que les enseñan a los integrantes de la iglesia hoy en día, ya les falta poco para ser como Alexander Anderson-dijo Axl mientras recordaba al mencionado y su forma de pensar aunque pensándolo bien seria divertido volver a mandarle cartas a ese loco por medio de cuervos siempre era chistoso su reacción de ira y ganas de matarla

-quien-dijo Irina para inclinar la cabeza y que varios signos de interrogación aparecieran a su alrededor

-olvídalo, bueno tu porque crees que decidí ayudarlos-

-porque el señor te dio la guía para hacer el bien-dijo sonriente haciendo que Axl se golpe araba la frente con la palma

-realmente crees que yo siendo un dios obedecería ordenes de otro que no pertenezcan a mi panteón-dijo algo irritada

-pues, seguramente el señor te dio una indirecta para hacerlo-dijo pero se podia escuchar algo de duda en su voz

-enserio piensas que el dios bíblico dejaría que 3 exorcistas realizaran una tarea como la de recuperar los fragmentos de excalibur de las manos de un cadre y que permitiera la intervención de una diosa de otra mitología además de un dragón el cual por cierto enfrento en el pasado y lo odiaba a muerte-dijo de manera seria

-pues…..-Irina estaba tratando de analizar

-suponga que no sabrías que responder-suspiro Axl para luego mirarla directo a los ojos-creo que es hora de que conozcas la verdad, sobre el secreto que es tan celosamente guardado por la iglesia-

-¿secreto?, que es-dijo algo dudosa pero algo le decia que tenía que saberlo

-bueno, la cuestión es…-comenzó a decir Axl sobre todo lo que sabía desde la gran guerra donde el dios bíblico unió fuerzas con los maous y los líderes de los ángeles caídos, esto sorprendió a la castaña ya que jamás imagino que dios uniera fuerzas con esos seres pero lo que realmente le sorprendió…no, la dejo en shock fue que Axl le dijo que en esa misma guerra el dios bíblico había muerto y que eso había ocurrido hace siglos, la iglesia lo sabía pero no podia decirlo porque perderían creyentes, la castaña seguía sin moverse ahora con la cabeza hacia abajo y sus ojos cubiertos por su flequillo

-mentira-susurro-MENTIRA, MENTIRA, MENTIRA, MENTIRA, MENTIRA-grito una y otra vez mientras sujetaba el cuello de la blusa de Axl y comenzaba a zangolotearla-NO TE CREO, UNO NO DEBE CONFIAR EN LA PALABRA DE DIOSES PAGANOS-comenzó a acusarla la castaña

-si quieres creerme o no es tu problema-dijo Axl para comenzar a durarse en el sofá y quedarse dormida-solo te dije la verdad-para caer más pesada que un saco de papas

La castaña se encontraba en shock total, por una parte no creía para nada lo que había dicho Axl, pero algo dentro de ella le decia que podría ser verdad, con todas esas confusiones se fue a dormir, de todos modos tendría un vuelo que tomar al día siguiente

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Comenzaba un nuevo día en la ciudad, el castaño como siempre se levantaba con toda la pereza del mundo, lo que más le molestaba era que tendría escuela, saliendo de la cama para lavarse la cara y despertarse totalmente para después tomar un baño y colocarse su uniforme, para bajar a la cocina en donde se encontraban sasha y Axl comiendo tranquilamente

-a dragón buenos días-dijo Axl con un pedazo de jamón tamaño familiar en la boca

-buenos días-dijo sasha de igual manera solo que con un pedazo algo más pequeño

-buenos días-dijo el castaño para mirar a su alrededor-e Irina, donde esta-dijo extrañado ya que hasta donde la recordaba siempre era la primera en bajar a comer y aunque no lo pareciera comía por un buen rato

-ya se fue-dijo Axl de forma seria

-enserio, ni siquiera se despidió-dijo extrañado

-dijo que estaba apurada-

-ya veo-dijo de manera tranquila, por lo menos ya sabía que estaría bien

-siéntate a comer debes tener hambre-dijo Axl para quitar el ambiente tenso

-eso es cierto-dijo para sentarse y servirse una cantidad considerable de comida y comer al estilo goku todo lo que tuviera enfrente

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de tremenda comida todos se sentaron a ver tele aun le faltaban una hora para que sea el horario de entrada, aunque algo que le sorprendió al castaño fue que sasha vestía el uniforme masculino de la escuela al igual que él y Axl

-oye sasha, porque llevas eso-dijo el castaño bastante extrañado

-me avisaron que estaría en esa escuela por un tiempo una tal Rias gremory me dijo que sería buena idea así que no me negué y pues eme aquí en esta situación-dijo suspirando para continuar viendo la tele

-a bueno-dijo el castaño como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-ah cierto que me recuerdo hoy es la visita de los padres-dijo Axl recordando vagamente lo que dijo el profesor antes del fin de semana, recuerda vagamente porque estaba más interesante ver a sus compañeras de clase y determinar sus medidas

-enserio, bueno no creo que mis papas puedan ir este año-dijo el castaño como si no tuviera mucha importancia

-yo le avise a los míos, creo que vendrán aunque puede que no-dijo Axl sorprendiendo al castaño y el peli plata

-eto…..Axl-san de casualidad quienes son sus padres-dijo sasha algo asustado por la respuesta

-pues mi padre es nada más y nada menos que Hades dios del inframundo del panteón griego y mi madre la suripanta de afrodita-dijo como si nada-básicamente soy una bastarda pero neh, también soy el arma más poderosa del olimpo así que ese apodo queda mejor

-…-ahora si todos estaba algo asustados ya que no querían imaginar que caja de pandora se desataría una vez que se viera a dos dioses de la mitología griega en territorio de demonios

-ya no se preocupen ellos saben cómo ocultar su aura y bajar sus poderes incluso los demonios tendrían problemas para reconocerlos de humanos normales-dijo de manera despreocupada relajando un poco a los chicos

-cierto, tengo que hacer limpieza hoy tengo me voy a ir ahora, los veo luego-dijo el castaño para tomar sus cosas y comenzar a correr hacia la academia

-…-el perro y la diosa se quedaron pasmados ante la velocidad que llevaba el castaño cuando salió, para después ignorarlo completamente y continuar viendo tele

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entrada de la academia

El castaño se encontraba caminado tranquilamente hacia la entrada con la velocidad con la que salió tenía tiempo para llegar de manera tranquila y casual, mientras más se acercaba a la entrada pudo sentir un dolor punzante en su brazo izquierdo

-pero qué demonios-dijo para sujetar su brazo, se sentía como su fuera aprenderse fuego en cualquier minuto, además se sentía bastante molesto como si quisiera matar a alguien, al levantar su mirada pudo observar a un chico peli plata recostado al lado de la puerta de la academia (todos sabemos cómo es vali así que me ahorrare la explicación) este tenía una sonrisa confiada y se veía la arrogancia en su mirada

-este es nuestro segundo encuentro, sekiryuutei, hyodo issei-dijo mientras se acercaba al castaño

-mi nombre es vali, soy el dragón desvanecido, vanishing dragón-dijo mostrando una sonrisa arrogante y mirando al castaño

-….-issei sinceramente no entendía a este tipo

[…]-ddraig sentía lastima por Albión por tener un portador así

- **…-** a logan le dio pena ajena la forma de actuar de este tipo

-y que te felicito, te hago una fiesta o que-dijo el castaño totalmente desinteresado

-y que te felicito, te hago una fiesta o que-dijo el castaño desinteresado ya que a él no le interesaba pelear contra él, además si lo hiciera no duraría ni 10 minutos

-hyodo issei, que puesto de poder crees que ocupas en este mundo-dijo ignorando el comentario del castaño

-eh?-se quedó confundido el castaño- _este men es bien raro quien viene y dice eso de la nada-_

-tu balance break aunque incompleto tiene una capacidad que se debe respetar, sin embargo solo estas entre los 15000 a los 20000 entre los seres más fuertes del mundo, es más creo que sin tu idiotez estarías aún más abajo-dijo para señalar al castaño con su dedo-te vez tan indefenso, que crees que pasaría si utilizo magia en ti-

-sabes algo no tengo tiempo que perder contigo-dijo issei quitándose de la cara la mano de vali

-eh-dijo confundido al ver la reacción del castaño-es un grave error subestimar a tu enemigo cuando no sabes nada de el-dijo de manera retadora

-como si quisiera saber de ti-dijo para continuar entrando en la academia

-te vez muy confiado, cuando eres solo un simple humano-seguia diciendo vali tratando de provocar al castaño

-si claro como si tu fueras tan especial-dijo el castaño algo irritado-hazme un favor y vete tengo clases-

-que te hace pensar que puedes hablarme asi-dijo ya irritado por la manera que lo estaba tratando el castaño, este se encontraba frente a su rival y actuaba como si no le interesaba eso le molesto bastante

-el hecho de que lo estoy haciendo-dijo para retirarse de hay

-seras…-dijo vali ya cabreado y decidio darle un puñetazo en la cabeza al castaño para que le prestara atención pero al hacer contacto con el cráneo del castaño escucho un CRAK como si algo se ubiera quebrado-…-no dijo nada y trato de aguantar el dolor, fue hay que se dio cuenta, su mano se había quebrado al momento de golpearle la cabeza

-aun quieres continuar-dijo el castaño ya irritado por como lo estaba jodiendo su supuesto rival que mas le parecía un acosador

- **si fuera por mi ya lo habría revanado-** dijo logan ya molesto por el comportamiento desesperado que mostraba este tipo

[Albión mejor dile a tu portador que deje al mio tranquilo antes de que algo malo pase y tengas que cambiar de portador]-dijo ddraig pero de manera que solo pudiera escucharlo albion

-mira, si sigues molestándome sere "el mejor en lo que hago" y eso seria rebanarte-dijo el castaño conteniendo las ganas de sacar las garras y querer acabar con el

-…-vali no dijo nada y solo sotenia su mano preguntándose como demonios fue capas de haberle roto la mano si nisiquiera lo golpeo y se preguntaba que tan fuerte era realmente

-issei-kun-se escucho una voz detrás de issei mostrando a Tsubaki la cual se veía algo preocupada

-hola Tsubaki-chan, que pasa-dijo tranquilamente ignorando completamente a vali

-es que sentí una presencia bastante fuerte y quería ver que pasaba-dijo en un susuro hacia el castaño ya que no confiaba en el chico detrás del castaño

-pues como vez no es nada importante, mejor ve a clases sino sona-Kaicho podría regañarte-dijo de manera tranquila haciendo que la azabache se preocupara y se pusiera nerviosa

-creo que tienes razón nos vemos luego-dijo con algo de nervios para darle un beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo de hay

-sigues aca-dijo el castaño mirando hacia su espalda para encontrarse con vali-ya vete-

-sin duda eres un ser interesante hyodo issei-dijo con algo de arrogancia pero también con interés

-y tu cada vez estas mas cerca de pasar por una salchichería- dijo el castaño ya con algunas venas marcadas en la frente y con bastantes ganas de rebanar a vali

-realmente me gustaría pelear contigo para saber realmente que tan fuerte eres-dijo mostrando una sonrisa para luego sentir algo en su cuello

-no creo que sea buena idea-de escucharon tres voces para que dos espadas y una guadaña aparecieran en el cuello de vali, eran sasha, Xenovia y Kiba

-no dejaremos que inicies una pelea con el sekiryuutei, dragón blanco-dijo Xenovia enojada

-por favor quiten eso ustedes ni siquiera pudieron herir a kokabiel, no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra mí-dijo de manera arrogante para ver como los tres se retiraban y se colocaban al lado del castaño

-entonces creo que yo tengo ventaja-se escuchó otra voz en el aire para ver que un cumulo de humo negro se formaba enfrente del castaño revelando a Axl-asique así te miras debajo de esa mascara, sinceramente te mirábamos mejor con ella-dijo Axl de forma burlona, para que al mismo tiempo apareciera el resto del equipo gremory

-tu eres quien se llevó a kokabiel si no me equivoco-dijo de manera enojada

-pues si tienes algún problema con ello-dijo de manera divertida

-realmente si, dime en que puesto de poder te encuentras, se nota que eres fuerte-dijo para acercarse a Axl la cual por su estatura tenía que levantar la vista y vali bajarla-realmente no puedo creer que seas alguien poderoso con ese nivel que siento-dijo de manera arrogante para que Axl lo alejara

-amigo déjame decirte algo si no eres mujer ni se te ocurra invadir mi espacio personal, y si crees que no soy fuerte como te pude quitar a esos idiotas-dijo de manera enojada pero burlona

-cierto todavía no te devuelvo el favor por ello-dijo vali para tratar de darle un puñetazo a Axl el cual fue detenido por la misma con 2 dedos-pero que…-se quedó sorprendido ya que lo había hecho con toda la intención de golpearla

-lo lamento gasparin pero ni loca te dejo que me toques-dijo para golpear la frente de vali y mandarlo a volar algunos metros(como la anciana tsunade) dejándole marcada la frente y sangrando ligeramente-ups creo que aplique más fuerza de la que quería-dijo de manera inocente molestando a vali

-que estás haciendo acá dragón blanco-dijo Rias de manera autoritaria haciendo que vali se calmara un poco

-nada realmente, solo quise conocer a mi rival, y a otras posibles peleas-dijo y lo último con un susurro aunque Axl y el castaño fueron capaces de oírlo y solo rieron por dentro-bueno con todo dicho me retiro-dijo para comenzar a caminar

-HEY GASPARIN-grito Axl haciendo que vali voltear-primero ya te ganaste ese apodo y segundo te felicito tu primera pelea con un dios y sales vivo, tenlo presente la próxima **no seré tan benevolente** -dijo con voz demoniaca mientras sus ojos cambiaban a morado y una ligera capa de energía negra la cubría

-…-vali no dijo nada y se retiro

- _este tipo es realmente irritante-_ se quejo el castaño para comenzar a entrar a la escuela

[ _déjalo compañero todos los portadores de albion siempre han sido exentricos pero sobretodo arrogantes, presumidos entre otras cosas, aunque este se lleva el premio por mucho]_

 _-_ _ **realmente no entiendo porque no lo matamos, asi nos ahorariamos muchos problemas a futuro-**_ dijo logan para que realmente pasara

- _neh, dejémoslo asi por ahora si resulta ser una molestia pues tendremos que hacer algo-_ penso el castaño aunque lo ultimo lo hizo sentir incomodo ya que matar a alguien realmente no le agradaba la idea pero si era por proteger a quien lo necesitara lo haría

-JA GAYYYYYYYYYY-se rio Axl para ver cómo se alejaba-eso ha sido lo más chistoso, no chicos- y al voltear a ver a donde estaban los demás no se encontraban y peor es que estaban cerrando la entrada-ESPERENME-grito para comenzar a correr hacia la academia

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya ha pasado un rato desde que iniciaron las clases, sasha termino en el mismo salón que issei y Axl y en esos momentos ya comenzaría la visita de los padres, el castaño tenia cierto sentimiento al ver a todos los padres entrando, al dar un vistazo alrededor pudo ver que sasha tenía la misma mirada que él y Axl….bueno ella estaba viendo a las madres entrar el castaño se preguntaba si realmente todos los dioses serian así de excéntricos pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, pudo sentir dos energías que si bien eran débiles eran en parte similares a Axl, al mirar alrededor encontró la fuente de esa energía, era una pareja un hombre y una mujer el hombre se veía que tenía alrededor de unos 35 años, cabello negro, ojos de un frio gris , una mirada seria y hasta cierto punto fría(se mira como toyohisa shimazu de drifters) con un traje negro completamente elegante y al lado de él se encontraba una mujer un tanto joven de mirada rojiza, cabello entre corinto y rosa usando un vestido pegado color vino que resaltaba su figura que también tenía un escote bastante notorio( se ve como yuriko takagi de HOTD)

Axl al sentir esas energías mira hacia la dirección

-hola mama, hola papa-saluda de manera divertida para ver como todos volvían a verla y luego dirigen la mirada hacia los mencionados los cuales saludan solo con la mano

Todo mundo quedo con cara de WTF puesto que se veían muy jóvenes para ser los padres de Axl, aunque también las mujeres se quedaban embobadas observando al padre de Axl y los hombres que decir que estaban devorando con la mirada a la madre de ella incluso el maestro estaba todo estupidado que se le olvido que estaba en clase

El castaño y el peli plata estaban sorprendidos de ver a los padres de Axl andar por ahí como si no fueran nadie importante, y se preguntaban cómo reaccionarían los demonios al ver a tales personajes

El profesor luego de un rato regreso a sus 5 sentidos para continuar con su clase

-bueno clase hoy haremos algo diferente, hoy haremos trabajos manuales con arcilla-dijo el profesor animado

Axl y su madre sacan una risa por las palabras del maestro para decir-que bien-dijeron al mismo tiempo que reían de manera pervertida, el castaño no puedo evitar sentirse extraño por el comportamiento de la diosa

-bueno como decia…..-dijo el profesor para comenzar a repartir bloques de arcilla-pueden moldear lo que ustedes quieren ya sea una figura, una persona, algún objeto lo que ustedes piensen-dijo de manera tranquila

-yo me imagino que es lo que haría-dijo la madre de Axl mientras se imaginaba cierto objeto para mujeres que pasan sus noches en soledad

Ante ese comentario todos se le quedaron viendo puesto que no era normal que alguien dijera algo así y tan abiertamente

-bueno retomando la clase, hagan lo que ustedes quieran-

-algo que pueda hacer-dijo el castaño pensando en su escritorio, volteo a ver rápidamente y pudo observar como muchos ya habían comenzado-demonios soy el único que no está haciendo nada-dijo el castaño para comenzar a pensar que podría hacer se quedó pensando un tiempo en lo último que le había pasad

Como Tsubaki le había demostrado amor sincero

Como había aparecido logan en su vida

Ddraig que siempre le ayudaba

Como ahora tenía una de las armas más poderosas del olimpo….bueno técnicamente tenia a dos pero él no la consideraba un objeto sino una persona…diosa…..lo que sea

Como ahora tenía a un cerbero

Pero también recordó lo último que había hecho

Pelear contra kokabiel

Vencer a Raynare

Haber matado a algunos

Eso último no le agradaba recordar

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho una voz

-hyodo-san-escucho la voz del maestro al lado suyo

-diga profe-dijo de manera inocente el castaño para voltear a ver al profe

-esas esculturas están muy bien hechas…..ahora entiendo porque me pediste más arcilla-decia con voz como de que no podia creer lo que veía

-eh?-dijo confundido para mirar hacia su escritorio y sorprenderse de lo que estaba viendo

Un dragón de considerable tamaño y bastante bien detallado, el castaño supuso que era ddraig

Al lado de este se encontraba una figura de Wolverine con su traje clásico, el castaño estaba sorprendido por la calidad de detalle

Al otro lado había un cerbero igual al que Axl le había dado

Y por último se encontraba una figura de el con una versión diferente del traje de Wolverine (como no sabría bien como describirlo subiré la imagen al face para que lo vean mejor) pero este también tenía la Boosted gear en el brazo izquierdo y al fijarse bien tenía el antifaz arriba mostrando su rostro

-impresionante-fue lo único que pudo decir ya que ni él esperaba que esto pudiera hacer

-sabía que tenías talento para otras actividades además de la clase de deportes-dijo el profesor, si el castaño era bueno en los deportes pero jamás se unió a un club porque le dio pereza irónico hasta cierto punto-bueno veamos cómo le va a los demás-dijo el profesor para ver como todos se estaban juntando en el lugar de Axl-que está pasando, As-san ocurre algo….-dijo el profesor pero se calló de golpe al ver lo que Axl había hecho, una estatua de tamaño considerable de Irina completamente desnuda, pero la calidad de detalle supero, si es posible lo que había hecho issei, todos los alumnos barones trataban de comprar o intercambiar la escultura de Axl

-sin duda mi hija tiene un talento excepcional para esas cosas-dijo su madre llena de orgullo

-eso no te lo negare, aunque me imagino de quien lo heredo-dijo su padre dándole una mirada acusadora a ella

-no voy a disculparme-dijo ella como si nada

-[ _ **ahora veo de donde lo saco]-**_ fue el pensamiento de issei, ddraig y logan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de un buen rato de incomodidad en el salón todos salieron, Axl les pidió al castaño y al peli plata que la acompañaran ya que quería presentarle a sus padres, ello aceptaron que querían saber cómo dos seres de su categoría habían entrado sin llamar tanto la atención luego de unos minutos llegaron hasta donde estaban los padres de estos

-hola hija, valla parece que trajiste compañía, son tuyos o no-dijo la madre algo divertida haciendo que los chicos se incomodaran

-mama sabes perfectamente que no me interesan los hombres y menos estos-dijo señalándolos-no se ofendan ya me conocen-

-cierto como lo pude olvidar, pero donde están mis modales me llamo Freya As madre de Axl -se presentó ella de manera cordial pero los jóvenes sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo

-yo soy Art Alexander As padre de Axl mucho gusto-se presentó su padre

-ellos saben del mundo sobrenatural así que no hay problema que les digan realmente quienes son-

-uf que suerte no me gusta mucho usar ese nombre-dijo shimazu-mi nombre es hades rey del inframundo del panteón griego

-yo soy afrodita diosa del amor y el sexo del panteón griego-dijo de manera sonriente la madre de axl-diganme jóvenes no les gustaría probar a una diosa-dijo de manera pervertida viendo a los jóvenes, los cuales retrocedieron del susto-era broma, con hades acá a la par jamás haría tal cosa-dijo sonriente

Los jóvenes simplemente se sintieron nerviosos ante tal declaración

-por lo que puedo sentir tu eres un dragón-dijo hades haciendo que el castaño se sorprendiera

-si-dijo de manera tranquila

-bien me alegra que la espada del olimpo por lo menos no quedara en manos de un humano normal-dijo de manera seria haciendo que Axl se tensara

-espera tu sabias eso-dijo con ligeros nervios

-desde luego estoy al tanto de todas las locuras que haces, tienes suerte de que Zeus no se haya enterado todavía-

-confió que no le dirás nada-dijo Axl de manera tranquila

-puedes confiar en mi-dijo su padre para levantarle un pulgar en señal de confianza

-pero me alegro que la idiota de nuestra hija encontrara amigos-dijo su madre haciendo enojar a la mencionada

-MAMA-se quejó Axl mientras que issei y sasha reían por lo bajo para que no los escucharan

-se nota que son animados-dijo una voz detrás de ellos haciendo que todos voltearan para encontrarse con Rias y su sequito, al hermano de la mencionada pero también había un per de personas que no reconocían uno era un hombre peli rojo que vestía un traje color blanco y la otra una mujer castaña de buen cuerpo que bestia un vestido color crema, en ese momento Axl y su madre se quedaron observando a la castaña del grupo

-por Zeus quien es esa belleza-dijo Axl y su madre al mismo tiempo haciendo que la castaña del grupo sintiera escalofríos

-mucho gusto mi nombre es veneran madre de Rias y Sirzechs -se presentó la castaña de manera tranquila pero se sentía ciertos nervios

-y yo soy lord gremory padre de Rias y Sirzechs –se presentó el hombre que no conocían

-mucho gusto yo soy shimazu As padre de Axl mucho gusto-se presentó el padre de Axl

-yo soy yuriko As madre de Axl un gusto-se presentó la madre de Axl-especialmente para usted veneran, la cual se comenzó a sentir incomoda

-creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente, mi nombre es Axl As un gusto-se presentó Axl con algo de arrogancia en su voz

-mi nombre es Alexander hell pero pueden decirme sasha-dijo sasha de manera tranquila

-a mí ya me conocen pero igual mi nombre es hyodo issei-dijo el castaño solo para seguir la conversación

-mucho gusto-dijeron todos a la vez

-y que estaban haciendo-dijo lord gremory de manera tranquila

-pues pensábamos sacar a nuestra hija de acá para hablar con ella y tomar algunos tragos en la casa donde se está hospedando-dijo shimazu como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-no pueden hacer eso ella tiene que terminar la jornada-dijo Rias quejándose

-enserio?, que estrictos son acá, ya que-dijo yuriko de manera aburrida-ustedes quisieran venir con nosotros-dijo viendo a los mayores que acompañaban a los demonios-será divertido-

-yo no tengo problema y ustedes padres-dijo Sirzechs de forma tranquila

-bueno podría ser divertido-dijo lord gremory

-no se diga más, nos vemos en casa Axl-dijo yuriko y shimazu para arrastrar a los gremory literalmente fuera de la escuela

-tus padres son algo raros-dijo sasha llamando la atención de Axl

-si te soy sincera se están comportando mejor de lo que creía-dijo sorprendiendo a la mayoría-normalmente hacen lo que quieren cuando quieren y les vale madres si otro no quiere si ellos dicen por aquí es por aquí-dijo de manera tranquila

-ya veo-dijeron todos antes de ver como un tumulto de gente iba corriendo hacia el gimnasio diciendo cosas como que había una sesión de fotos o que una cosplayer había llegado.

Los chicos extrañados por esas afirmaciones decidieron ir a investigar, al llegar se encontraron con que efectivamente había una sesión de fotos y el centro de atención de ello era una chica de pelo negro, ojos violetas, estatura pequeña, cuerpo bastante bien desarrollado y llevaba puesto un traje de chica mágica que resaltaba bien su figura pero la falda que tenía era bastante corta haciendo que con cada movimiento que hacia mostrara su ropa interior

-madre mía esto si es bueno-dijo Axl con su típica cara pervertida, en ese momento llego Sanji haciendo que todos se fueran y se le quedo viendo a la que había armado el alboroto

-eres pariente de algún alumno-dijo Sanji de forma seria a lo que la chica solo respondió con una sonrisa

-SANJI que está pasando aquí-grito sona de manera autoritaria entrando en el gimnasio para quedarse congelada al ver a la chica

-SONA-TAN-grito la chica corriendo hacia la mencionada-hola como estas, sona-tan eres realmente mala por no invitar a tu hermana, me puse tan triste que quise acabar con todos los ángeles y caídos-dijo mientras lloraba de forma cómica y movía su bastón de un lado a otro-yo quería que fuera como un "sona-tan" y que tu gritaras "onee-sama" y luego varias escenas lésbicas entre hermanas, te agrada-dijo emocionada mientras ponía una rara expresión

-ella es la hermana de sona, la actual Maou leviatán-dijo Rias de manera tranquila sorprendiendo al dragón, la diosa y al perro de la iglesia

-no sé porque pero me siento ofendido-susurro sasha ya que sentía que alguien se burlaba del pero no sabía quién (lamento si lo hago pero es divertido XD)

 **-ella es una Maou, si hace son dos de los que conocemos no quiero imaginar cómo serán los demás, solo espero que no sean un loco investigador y alguna clase de perezoso-** decia logan para sí mismo sin saber que había herido gravemente el orgullo de los mencionados sin querer

-Rias-tan ellos son el dragón y la diosa que mencionaste antes-dijo leviatán acercándose a los mencionados

-sí, porque no se presentan-dijo Rias sonriente

-bueno, mi nombre es hyodo issei, el actual sekiryuutei-dijo issei de forma tranquila

-yo soy Axl As, diosa de la muerte en la mitología griega, recolectora de almas entre otras cosas mucho gusto-dijo Axl de manera arrogante (Axl actuando arrogante que novedad -_-)

-mucho gusto yo soy la actual Maou leviatán Serafall-dijo para hacer una pose algo ridícula

-onee-sama compórtate-dijo sona y se podia notar que estaba bastante avergonzada

-pero sona-tan….-se quejó Serafall

-YA TE HE DICHO QUE QUITES EL TAN DE MI NOMBRE-grito sona antes de salir corriendo y muchos pudieron jurar que estaba llorando

-SONA-TAN-grito Serafall para perseguirla cual acosadora

-…-todos se quedaron mudos ante tal comportamiento

-creo que será mejor que llevas a hacer algo Sanji-dijo issei para que este comenzara a correr tras de las hermanas

-bueno ya que esta todo ese teatro hecho vamos a clase…..-Axl comenzó a decir pero no pudo terminar ya que su teléfono comenzó a sonar-dígame-contesto de manera tranquila-ah, hola pa, que pasa….eh…..es que eso….no digo que…está bien…no mama, no llevare eso…YA TIENES MUCHOS NO TE VOY A COMPRAR MAS, A DIOS-colgó Axl algo molesta

-que paso-pregunto el castaño curioso por la actitud de su amiga

-pues mi papa dice que todos vallamos a la casa del dragón para pasar un rato, eso te incluye a ti princesita carmesí-dijo con algo de resignación

-y que fue lo que discutiste con tu mama-dijo Rias algo confundida

-no puedo decir eso frente a menores-dijo de manera perversa haciendo que las chicas tuvieran escalofríos y los hombres se sintieran incomodos-bueno vamos a clases para luego ir a casa-termino de decir para comenzar a alejarse al igual que los demás se fueron a sus respectivas clases

Pero algo tenían seguro cuando llegaran a casa del castaño las cosas se pondrían bastante raras

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están espero que bien uf, realmente hace cuanto que no actualizaba esta más de un mes, bueno quiero agradecer a Leila Andrea Cruz por la colaboración que aporto en este capítulo y bueno espero que les guste el capítulo y como siempre dejen sus comentarios, ideas, criticas que siempre serán bien recibidas bueno ahora sin más pasemos a los Reviews:**

 **.**

 **.**

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0

Me alegro que te gustara y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado

.

.

TRYNDAMER95

Me alegro que te gustara colega y pues bueno espero que este también, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo

.

.

YasuoKashida

Saludos XD bueno me alegra que te gustara y no te preocupes siempre contesto los Reviews para mostrar que aprecio el tiempo que se toman en leer lo que escribe este loquito. Pues la idea me agrada realmente me agrada aunque lo más probable es que lo comenzaría cuando terminara la temporada de alguno o algún proyecto corto como el que comencé hace poco pero tomare la idea

.

.

Evil Dante

: 3

.

.

Zafir09

Pues bueno me alegro que te gustara la historia y si puedes estar seguro que continuara por un buen tiempo y si issei tuvo un incidente bastante malo y que lo culparan de eso pero te soy sincero llega a pasar, pero bueno y SIP Axl tendrá harem de chicas, Irina y momo fijo estarán y quizás unas mas quien sabe y SIP issei y Tsubaki seguirán juntos y como nota adicional solo serán ellos dos

.

.

Benito Camelas

Me alegro que te gustara y SIP por fin se formalizo su relación, sé que la espera aburre pero vale la pena y pues no sabía eso realmente o si lo sabía lo olvide por completo como había dicho pues no recordaba muy bien eso además con una familia así creo que quedo mejor digo de una familia que te abandona a una que te quiere creo que es mejor, bueno nos vemos luego

.

.

Aen92

Pues me alegra que no fuera un capitulo aburrido ni mucho menos y si supongo que después pues de tanta pelea y todo le venía bien este tipo de descansos, espero que sigas apoyando la historia hasta otra

.

.

Miguelzero24

Pues si por fin había llegado el tan esperado lemon y diré algo realmente lo tenía planeado para unos capítulos más adelante pero mejor decidí hacerlo de una vez para poder argumentar unas cosas más adelante y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y no gracias a ti porque te gustara

.

.

RJRP

Me alegra que te guste la historia y como la estoy desarrollando y amigo la pregunta me pone a pensar, abandonar una de las historias con las que inicie, que me permitieron conocer a buenos amigos, compañeros y demás personas que comparten los mismos intereses pues no quiero que eso pase así que ten algo por seguro no importa si me tardo un mes o más en actualizar voy a seguir escribiendo incluso si pierdo el año escolar

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno eso sería todo, hasta otra**


	14. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13: reconociendo debilidades y un nuevo amigo aparece

Ya ha pasado un rato desde aquel momento incomodo vivido con la familia de axl, el castaño actualmente se encontraba en su salón, todavía faltaba una clase para que las clases acabaran pero para el no era el mejor momento, axl se encontraba dormida en su escritorio pero parecía que a nadie la importaba puesto que ella era bastante perezosa a la hora de las clases y pocas veces llego a presta atención en alguna realmente pero lo curioso era que con respecto a punteo iba bastante bien

- _este dia no podría ser mas extraño-_ penso el castaño mientras miraba por la ventana

[Conociendo el destino de los sekiryuutei puedes estar seguro que algo podría pasar ademas de considerar con quienes te has relacionado]

 _-supongo que tienes razón-_

 _-_ _ **este dia fue algo aburrio tambien, ese auto proclamado dragon blanco no me parecio nada intimidante mas miedo llegaba a dar dientes de sable que ese niño-**_ _dijo logan recordando viejos tiempos aunque algunos no eran tan gratos recuerdos seguían siendo recuerdos_

 _-en eso les doy la razón pero igual me vendría bien que las cosas no se complicaran tanto, pero bueno tampoco me puedo quejar, que si las cosas no hubieran pasado asi estoy seguro que estaría muerto-_

 _-_ _ **eso creo que tambien seria mi caso-**_

 _[Yo estaría buscando a otro portardor]_

 _-_ _ **[jajajajajajajajajajaja]**_ _-comenzaron a reir los 3 por como estaba llendo la conversación y agradecían a quien fuera que sea que los hubiera reunido ya que tenían que admitirlo les agradaba la compañía de los demás_

 _-bueno, entonces que dices ddraig, podremos contra el blanco-_

 _[la pregunta seria, el podrá contra nosotros, tenemos una gran ventaja en lo que se refiere a tus contenedores mágicos, ademas de tu fuerza, regeneración, tu esqueleto y agregale tus garras y creo que nos durara al menos unos 20 minutos si no peleeas enserio, aunque…..]-comenzo a decir tranquilo y hasta manera alegre pero esa ultima parte puso curiosos a issei y logan_

 _-aunque…?-dijo curioso issei_

 _[Bueno si puede utilizar la juuverntih driver, estaríamos en una pelea bastante peculiar]_

 _-juver….que?-dijo confuso_

 _-la maldicion que tenemos albion y yo, este estado permite la máxima liberación de nuestro poder al menos por un tiempo, el que el usuario pueda soportar, varios de mis portadores murieron al utilizarlo segados por la ira y dejando que este consumiera su esperanza de vida]-dijo con cierta tristesa_

 _-entonces ese sera mi caso-_

 _[Tranquilo con tu cantidad de magia, dudo que termine agotándose tan rápido para que empieze con tu esperanza de vida, ademas con tu regeneraicon podrias recuperarla en poco tiempo]-dijo dievertido aliviando a issei_

 _-bueno ya dejémonos de esos pensamientos-dijo issei viendo que todos ya estaban guardando sus cosas y preparándose para salir, ¿habia hablado con ellos por tanto tiempo?, bueno una ventaja para no prestar atención a clases_

Una vez que vio que todos se habían retirado y que axl seguía durmiento se puso a arreglar sus cosas para luego ir a despertar a la azabache

-oye axl, despierta-comenzo a moverla pero ella no se despertaba-oye-cominuo moviéndola pero sin ningún resultado-¿alguna idea?-pregunto para ver is se les ocurria algo

-[ **no tengo nada]-** dijeron ddraig y logan decepcionando un poco al castaño

-a ver-comenzo a decir para luego tener una idea-lastima que estas dormida-dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila una caja de comida bastante grande-ahora me pregunto quien se acabara esta ternera termino medio con salsa barbacoa-comenzo a decir el castaño mientras pasaba la comida enfrente de la nariz de la azabache

Esta al sentir ese manjar cerca, se despertó abruptamente y se lanzo contra la comida, quitándosela de las manos al castaño y comenzando a comer sentada en la mesa del maestro

-pense que eso no funcionaria-dijo el castaño sorprendido ante el gran salto que dio la azabache

-jamas dudes de mi habilidad para conseguir comida-dijo orgullosa mientras seguía comiendo

-bueno como sea-suspiro el castaño mientras tomaba nuevamente su mochila-tenemos que ir al club antes de ir a casa-dijo meintras comenzaba a caminar-a que esperas-dijo para mirarla tirada en la mesa con el estomago bastante extendido

-comi….mucho….no poder levantarme….llévame-comenzó a decir antes de volver a caer dormida

-SERAS….-comenzó a quejarse para luego poner una sonrisa algo macabra-bueno si quieres que te lleve con gusto lo hare-dijo el castaño para tomarla del pie y comenzar a arrastrarla hacia el club

[ _ **Suerte que utiliza el uniforme masculino]-**_ pensaron ddraig y logan al ver como trataba a la azabache para recordar como había entrenado….torturado al castaño por lo que tenia motivos para vengarse pero lo que les sorprendio bastante fue que en todo el trayecto en ningún momento se había despertado la azabache aun cuando paso por el pasto y habían varias piedras en el piso, parecía que era de esas personas que tenia el sueño pesado, pero esto era un nuevo nivel luego de un rato finalmente llego al edificio del club junto ocn una axl cubierta de tierra

-lamento la demora, pero tuve que venir con peso extra-dijo issei mientras levantaba a una dormida axl cubierta de tierra

-no, esta bien recién llegamos todos-dijo rias mientras reia ligeramente al ver como una diosa estaba en ese estado

-bueno que necesitaban decirnos-dijo issei con curiosidad

-bueno solo avisarles que en unos días iremos a buscar familiares para asia y Xenovia-dijo rias señalando a las mencionadas

-como que la otra esta aca-dijo axl despertando asustando a todos por aquella reacción-y porque le buscaras familiar a ella-

-…-nadie dijo nada y simplemente vieron como xenovia extendia unas alas de demonio

-ah ya entiendo te volviste demonio después de enterarte de la muerte de dios, verdad-dijo axl

-si-dijo de manera tranquila-espero que nos llevemos bien issei-kun, axl-san-dijo con una voz un poco extraña mientras se inclinaba

-no digas eso con una voz extraña por favor-dijo issei un poco incomodo por aquel tono

-trate de imitar a irina, pero parece que no funciono-dijo Xenovia mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla mientras pensaba

-bueno si eso es todo recuerden que tienen que ir a la casa del dragon-dijo axl mientras se ponía de pie-yo mientras me adelanto porque no quiero imaginarme que locuras aran mis padres en la casa-dijo para desvanecerse en un cumulo de humo negro y sombrio

-yo también me retiro voy a hablar con mis padres para saber como están, con su permiso-dijo el castaño mientras se retiraba de club, a los demás les parecio algo extraño que saliera tan rápido pero no tenían tiempo para preocuparse de ello ya que no tenían idea de como seria la reunión con los padres de axl y los de rias

.

.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que el castaño había salido del club, como había dicho llamo a sus padres para saber como estaban y se tranquilizo bastante al saber que se estaban divirtiendo, en esos momentos se encontraba en la azotea del colegio sentado en la barandilla, ahora que no tenia peligro de morir podría hacerlo sin miedo, hace un tiempo que este se volvió su pasatiempo para despejar su mente o cuando quería estar solo

-si que las cosas han cambiado desde que inicio este año-susuro para si mismo mientras admiraba las estrellas-bueno supongo que será hora de volver-dijo mientras daba un salto y aterrizaba en el piso de pie pero dejando un pequeño cráter-demonios-se dijo mientras traía algo de tierra de otro lugar y se ponía a cubrir el oyo, con suerte para mañana ya estaría como si nada, mientras comenzaba a salir su teléfono sono-hola buenas noches-dijo mientras contestaba la llamada

-"hola hyodo-kun"-se escucho del otro lado de la línea

-tsubaki-chan?-dijo curioso al reconocer la voz de la persona que lo llamaba-que pasa?-

-"lamento si estoy molestando, se que es tarde pero Kaicho me pidió que te llamara"-dijo Tsubaki con bastante pena

-para que me necesita Kaicho-volvio a preguntar

-"le encargaron eliminar un grupo de demonios renegados pero le preocupa que puedan ser mas de los que le dieron en el informe y no quiere pedirle ayuda a rias-sama porque sabe que estará ocupada, asi que sugerí que podrias ayudarnos pero es solo una idea"-

[Yo digo que vallamos, no perdemos nada y algo de movimiento no nos vendría mal]-dijo ddraig de forma tranquila

- **sera bueno probar que tal nos va contra ese tipo de demonios-** logan secundo la moción

-esta bien Tsubaki-chan voy, solo dime donde es y estare hay en unos minutos-

-"enserio? Gracias, de inmediato te paso la dirección"-se esucho su voz alegre para colgar la llamada, al cabo de unos segundos el teléfono del castaño volvió a sonar pero esta vez era un mensaje en este estaba una dirección

-bueno será mejor ponernos en marcha- dijo el castaño animado para comenzar a caminar hacia la dirección indicada y perderse por unos minutos finalmente llego a la dirección indicada que resulto ser una fabrica y por lo que parecía hace tiepo fue abandonada-parece que es cierto que los demonios siempre escojen lugares lúgubres para hacer sus guaridas-dijo el castaño en voz baja recordando el decorado del club del ocultismo y que la oficina del consejo daba un aura bastante tenebrosa pero no sabia si era por el decorado o la mirada que tenia Kaicho

-mejor dejo de pensar eso porque algo me dice que será un error que lamentare-se dijo para si mismo el castaño mientras veía como llegaba el consejo estudiantil

-gracias por venir hyodo-kun-dijo sona de forma respetuosa mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se formaba en su rostro

-no hay de que, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a mis amgios-dijo sonriente el castaño

-bueno entremos-dijo sona para comenzar a caminar hacia la fabrica y había que decirlo era bastante grande pero a la vez bastante oscura, pero ninguno tenia problemas para ver de parte del grupo de sona al ser demonios podían ver como si fuera de dia mientras que issei había entrenado con axl en lugares mas oscuros que este asi que no tenia ningún problema

Pero algo que les sorprendio bastante fue que el lugar se encontraba repleto de cadáveres humanos, tenían señales de que llevaban bastante tiempo muertos ya que habían bastantes incestos en la zona además de mostrar una clara descompocion

-que repugnante-dijo Tsubaki bastante seria al ver todo eso

-algo no me esta agradando-susuro issei mientras miraba los alrededores

 **-solo falta que estas cosas se levanten y comienzen a bailar y esto será bastante raro-** dijo logan con clara señal de burla pero no que paso después de ese comentario sorprendio a todos, los cuerpos se comenzaron a levantar

[Tenías que abrir la boca]-se quejo ddraig al ver eso

- _podrian dejar su discusión para mas tarde-_ penso issei mientras imbocaba el guantelete y sacaba las garras- _suerte que son cadáveres sino no podría pelear enserio, aunque que es esto resident evil, dead reasing?, mejor me concentro-_ penso issei meintras varios de esos cadáveres se acercaban, el comenzó a revanarlos con reliva facilida pero al cortal el primero se soprendio bastante-que demonios-vio como de ese cuerpo salían varias lucierganas, pero tenían rastros de sangre goteando de ellas, además una especie de gusano-ahora si parece dead reasing-rio para ver que los insectos salían de ese cuepro para meterse en otro-enserio?-

Ya habían pasado un rato desde que comenzaron a acabar con esas cosas, pero algo que notaron fue que cada vez que esos incectos salían de un cuerpo y entraban a otro eso los volvia mas fuertes, además de que comenzó una tormenta eléctrica y combinado con el sonido de los incectos fue bastante desesperante esos sonidos pero finalmente acabaron con todos ellos, pero vieron como todos los incectos se iban hacia el techo

-esto no me agrada-dijo sona mientras le decia a sus piesas con la mirada de que hicieran un circulo para observar los alrededores ya que en ningún momento habían visto al demonio renegado pero issei se mantenía mirando hacia una esquina del edificio, donde estaba la nube de incectos

-hyodo-kun?-dijo Tsubaki confundida al ver como el se acercaba hacia la nuve de insectos

-sal de ahí de una buena vez, se que estas escondido-dijo issei con una voz bastante molesta

-y yo que pensaba que podría atacar mas tarde-se escucho una voz bastante extraña para ver como algo caia de esa nuva de insectos, levantando una cortina de polvo, a los pocos segundos la cortina es retirada mostrando algo que sorprendio a todos

El demonio, si se le podia llamar asi era alto, bastante palido, con unos ojos color amarillo oscuro de mirada perdida, recubierto de arapos que salien pequeños insectos todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sicatrises que se notaban que no habían sido tratadas y seguían en proceso o de sanación o putrefacción, sus manos eran bastantes largas con las uñas largas y unos horribles y pudridos dientes amarillos pero se podia apreciar que tenían cierto filo

-que repugnante-susuro el castaño mientras veía a esa cosa

-quien eres-dijo sona de manera seria mientras miraba de forma analítica al demonio

-oh cierto donde están mis modales-comenzo a decir el demonio mientras se movia de un lado a otro-mi nombre es deimo-dijo con simplesa

En ese momento el castaño, ddraig y logan comenzaron a reírse internamente por el nombre tan tonto que tenia ese tipo

-eres el demonio que estábamos buscando, hemos venido a aniquilarte-volvio a decir sona con una sonrisa confiada pero discreta

-enserio creen que pueden contra mi, si es asi adelante-dijo mientras abria los brazos y de estos salían varios insectos

-cuidado-dijo el castaño mientras todos se movían esquivando esa nuve de insectos-que son esas cosas-

-oh son mis pequeños, al principio eran solo 3 y eran mis familiares pero luego con unos cuantos trucos logre que fueran tantos, además tiene uno que otro truco-dijo mientras la nuve de insectos se devolvía a el para volver a cubrirlo-adelante, veamos si son capases de hacer algo-

-si crees que vas a poder con nosotros Entonces también voy a acabar con nosotros estás bastante equivocado-dijo el castaño mientras se ponía en posición de pelea

-Lamentablemente para ustedes este lugar Será su tumba-dijo el demonio mientras hacía Que varios de sus insectos se convirtieran en un arma más específicamente un hacha medieval

-esto no me está grabando para nada-se quejo el castaño metros se pone enfrente de todos los demás-pero igual no te dejare ganar-dijo para lanzarse contra el demonio

Este al ver que el castaño tenía una velocidad considerable decidió mejor esquivar sus golpes ya que las garras que salían de sus nudillos no le daban buena espina y se confirmó más al ver cómo había perdido en tres pedazos a uno de sus familiares

Con eso en cuenta les dio la orden a sus familiares que se unieran para formar una especie de látigo, el cual agarro al castaño por un extremo y se enredó a una barra metálica en el otro

-pero qué?-dijo confundido al ver que estas cosas no lo soltaban y cuando estaba a punto de partirlos el demonio volvió a hablar

-muere-dijo con una voz seria para que un rayo impactara en barra metálica y la corriente fuera pasando de la barra a los insectos y de estos al castaño, el cual no se esperaba lo siguiente

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito de dolor al sentir la descarga, pero esto era un dolor que jamás pensó que llegaría a experimentar, era como si su cuerpo fuera a explotar desde dentro, daba gracias al factor regenerativo que evito eso pero igual termino bastante lastimado para caer con un ruido sordo al suelo-que…-comenzó a preguntarse mientras su cuerpo se regeneraba aunque un poco más lento de lo normal

- **me temía que esto pasara-** dijo logan con una voz algo deprimida confundiendo al castaño y al dragón

[Que quieres decir con eso]

- **bueno como sabes tú esqueleto está recubierto de metal, y si bien el adamantium es un metal altamente resistente, también es un excelente conductor de electricidad, esto súmale a que afecta tu sistema nervioso y dolerá como no tienes idea-**

-jamás pensé que esta sería una debilidad tan grande-se quejó el castaño mientras trataba de ponerse de pie a duras penas ya que si bien se había podido regenerar el dolor persistía

-hyodo-kun-dijo Tsubaki mientras corría hacia él y lo ayudaba a levantarse, ella se encontraba bastante preocupada pero también estaba confundida ya que hasta donde había visto al castaño costaba herirlo y aunque lo lograban este no mostraba signos de dolor

-estoy bien Tsubaki-chan-dijo mientras le demostraba una sonrisa para luego cambiar a una mirada seria-cuidado-le dijo para empujarla y aprovechando el impulso para moverse él y evitar otro ataque similar-este truco comienza a cansar-se quejó mientras veía al demonio

-lo siento si te molesta pero veo que resulta ser bastante efectivo contra ti, así que será mejor que te prepares-dijo el demonio para continuar con el mismo ataque

Al ver que las cosas se estaba complicando, mira a sona y esta entendió el mensaje, junto rápidamente a todos sus sirvientes y se movieron a varios escombros mientras que el castaño esquivaba ataques que provocaban que se comenzara a levantar una gruesa capa de humo la cual el aprovecho para ir donde sona para hablar con ella mientras el demonio seguía atacando confiado en que el castaño seguía en su posición

-entonces hyodo-kun, cual es el plan-le dijo sona seria ya que si las cosas se complicaban más y no lo derrotaban, tendría que pedirle ayuda a Rias y su grupo lo cual no quería ya que si bien era alguien calculadora también tenía su propio orgullo

-si vieron el ataque que utiliza con esos insectos tiene que usarlos todos para realizarlo además de que queda indefenso y algo atontado ya que pude ver que él también tiene que sostener esa cadena para que funcione, por lo que dejare que me agarre nuevamente y ustedes lo atacan por la espalda con todo lo que tengan-dijo serio sorprendiendo a todos ya que si bien ese plan funcionaria realmente no sabían que tan bien quedaría el castaño después de recibir otro golpe igual a ese

-estas seguro?-le pregunto Tsubaki bastante preocupada

-estaré bien, ahora acabemos con esto-dijo el castaño mientras le sobaba la cabeza a su novia para luego volver a ir contra el demonio y salir detrás de el-me buscabas-

-cómo?-dijo confundido al ver como el castaño se había movilizado y ver que se encontraba solo-parece que te dejaron solo, aunque que se podia esperar de una niña queriendo jugar a ser la dueña de la cuidad, igual luego los encontrare y los matare junto con los gremory para quedarme con esta cuidad-dijo revelando sus verdaderas intenciones haciendo que el castaño se molestara

-no te dejare hacerlo-dijo para lanzarse de cabeza contra el demonio el cual rio para comenzar a formar otra vez esa cadena solo que esta vez hizo dos ya que quería acabar con esto lo más rápido posible

-SERA TU FIN-grito para lanzar esas dos cadenas contra el castaño las cuales atravesaron sus hombros pero este continuo corriendo en dirección del demonio, este al ver eso se sorprendió y se asustó un poco por lo que decidió dejar que el ataque continuara, electrocutando al castaño pero este pese al dolor continuo corriendo-IMPOSIBLE-grito estupefacto para ver como el castaño clavaba sus garras en su estómago provocado que la corriente que este recibió fuera muchísimo mayor

-KAICHO AHORA-grito mientras movía sus muñecas para sacar las garras no sin antes dejarle un daño lo suficientemente grande para evitar que se pudiera mover, al hacer esto el demonio perdió la concentración y su ataque quedo cancelado dándole la oportunidad al castaño para saltar hacia atrás para alejarse de la zona de impacto

Lo único que pudo hacer el demonio fue voltear la cabeza para ver algo que le dejo helado, a sona con su grupo completo, todos teniendo un ataque preparado para lanzárselo

El demonio intento escapar pero con el daño que le había dejado el castaño no pudo moverse y solo le quedo observar su final a manos de quien pensó que había abandonado al castaño, a quien tenía la intención de aniquilar, solo pudo gritar en sus últimos momentos

-DESAPARECE-gritaron todos juntos para lanzar su ataque destruyendo al demonio y una buena parte de la fábrica en el proceso, una vez el humo se dispersó Tsubaki comenzó a buscar al castaño el cual se encontraba tirado en el piso, su ropa se encontraba bastante dañada, además de mostrar algunas quemaduras que se estaba curando pero este se hallaba dormido

Eso la preocupo un poco ya que no sabía cuándo despertaría mientras que sona se sentía de la misma manera ya que no se le ocurrió un plan diferente al del castaño y así poder evitar que el quedara en ese estado, mientras pensaba en eso pudo observar como el mencionado comenzaba a abrir los ojos y sentarse aunque se notaba que le dolía bastante, este al ver su entorno se alegró de que todos estuvieran bien y más al ver el cráter que había en el lugar

-¿ganamos?-pregunto mientras se ponía de pie ayudado por Tsubaki que lo apoyaba en su hombro

-si gracias a ti-dijo Tsubaki feliz mientras lo abrazaba para que este se quejara del dolor-lo siento-

-no importa-dijo feliz-bueno Kaicho si eso es todo, entonces me retiro, nos vemos mañana, Tsubaki-chan crees que puedas ayudarme a llegar a casa-dijo con algo de cansancio en su voz a lo que la azabache asintió para comenzar a retirarse no sin antes despedirse de su rey

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de una buena caminata ya que el castaño no quería viajar en círculo mágico ya que quería que sus heridas se curaran en el trayecto para no espantar a nadie, pasaron todo el recorrido el cual fue bastante largo había que remarcar, hablando sobre ellos, sus gustos conociéndose un poco mejor, al llegar a la casa del castaño, todas las luces estaban apagadas, ambos con sus sentidos se percataron que había gente en la casa pero estaban dormidos por lo que el castaño se despido de la azabache, la cual desapareció en un círculo mágico mientras que él se fue a dormir a su habitación, se quitó la ropa desgarrada y se dejó caer en la cama casi rompiéndola para estar dormido casi de inmediato sinceramente el día había sido demasiado cansado para él y simplemente quería descansar

.

..

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente se encontró con el lucifer y su reina en la mesa mientras todos comían tranquilamente aunque lo que le llamo la atención fue de porque ellos se habían quedado a dormir para que Axl le contestara de forma despreocupada que fue idea suya, el no replico ya que sinceramente no le molestaba además de que no quería discutir desde tan temprano, mientras pensaba en eso su teléfono sonó y había un mensaje de texto

"ven al club del ocultismo después de clases necesitamos su ayuda y trae a Axl, por favor

Rias"

-qué curioso-dijo el castaño llamando la atención de Axl la cual estaba sentada a su lado

-ah cierto ella lo había mencionado anoche, que este rojito dijo que podría liberar a un alfil que tenía guardado, ni idea porque no preste mucha atención-

-gracias por el dato-dijo el castaño preguntándose como seria esa persona y porque tuvo que ser sellada

[Quizás sea alguien poderoso]

- **tal vez sea alguien con habilidades fuera de lo normal-**

-tal vez sea alguien violento-

Comenzaron especular los 3 mientras los demás los veían o bueno veían al castaño con una mirada pensativa mientras trababa de imaginarse al mencionado

Ya sin mayor cosa que hacer se dirigieron al colegio la diosa y el dragón mientras que los gremory se quedaron en la casa

.

.

.

.

.

El día escolar fue especialmente aburrido a palabras del castaño ya que solo había sido un repaso general de todas las materias, lo cual le extraño ya que no era tiempo de exámenes pero suponía que era solo por los que habían llegado recientemente (sasha, Axl) pero también suponía que era para los perezosos que se mantenían durmiendo en media clase o no prestaban atención(Axl), el final del día fueron al edificio del club como lo había pedido la peli roja a espera de que era lo que quería que hicieran, al llegar se encontraron con la mencionada y esta les dijo que los siguiera hasta una puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo

Esta puerta estaba cerrada con cadenas y había cinta policial que decia prohibido el paso

-alguien murió en ese lugar y quieres ayuda para desacerté del cuerpo, no se diga más llamaste a la persona indicada-dijo Axl mientras hacía aparecer una bolsa para cadáveres y una pala-serán 200 dólares, en efectivo-dijo mientras estiraba la mano en dirección hacia la gremory la cual se quedó confundida por esa acción

Ante tal comentario issei y sasha le dieron un golpe en la cabeza, issei con sus manos y sasha con un martillo que había hecho dejando fuera de combate a la azabache

-lamento el comentario idiota, entonces que hacemos, Rias-san?-pregunto el castaño mientras miraba a la mencionada

-bueno queremos ayuda para hacer que salga-dijo haciendo que los 4 que estaban consientes (issei, logan, ddraig y sasha) se quedaran confundidos

-¿aquí hay otro alfil como yo, verdad?-dijo la rubia algo curiosa, al castaño le pareció extraño que no supiera bien que había hay así que supuso que ella recientemente le comento

-el sello solo está activo hasta la medianoche por lo que el ocupante es libre de irse después de ese tiempo-comenzó a decir Rias para luego suspirar-pero esta persona se negó a aceptar esa regla

-así que es un hikikomori?-pregunto una recién despertada Axl

-aun así es quien tiene más contratos realizados de nosotros-dijo Akeno

-usa la computadora para realizar contratos-siguió Kiba hablando

Esto no hacía más que aburrir a los ajenos al grupo ya que ellos solo vinieron por saber quién era no era necesaria esta información

Rias al ver que se estaban aburriendo decidió quitar el sello de la habitación, quitando las cadenas y la cinta que se esfumaron como humo rojo

-voy a abrir la puerta- asunción la peli roja mientras se acercaba a la mencionada y cuando abrieron la puerta se escuchó...

-NICO NICO NIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-dejando a todos confundidos

-qué?-dijeron los que no pertenecían al grupo para ver que la habitación se encontraba decorada de manera…curiosa

Varias cosas de videojuegos, anime, mangas, figuras y diversas cosas más regadas en el cuarto que apenas tenía iluminación gracias a las pantallas que habían y en una de ellas estaban pasando en "nico nico nii"

-hola, me alegro que estés de buen ánimo-comenzó a decir la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a un, ataúd

-que fue eso-se escuchó una voz provenir del mismo

-el sello ha sido levantado-voleo a decir para mandar a Akeno a que se acercara al ataúd y levantara la tapa

-NO QUIERO, ME GUSTA ESTAR AQUÍ-comenzó a decir una "chica" rubia baste día de samura cardo captores, dejando aún más confundidos a los ajenos del grupo-AFUERA ES ATERRADOR-

-ES UNA CHICA-grito Axl emocionada y babeando un poco-además es otra belleza esto sin duda es bueno…..para mi…..-

-[ **¿es una chica?]-** se quedaron confundidos logan, issei, ddraig y sasha ya que no esperaban eso

-jejejejeje-comenzo a reírse el rubio confundiendo a los invitados

-de que te ríes Kiba-dijo el castaño confundido

-esta persona es "el"-dijo Rias seria

-eh?-dijeron los invitados confundidos

-peli roja, podrías repetirlo por favor-dijo Axl algo extrañada

-esta persona puede verse como una mujer pero sin duda es un hombre-dijo seria haciendo que Axl se desmayara

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-gritaron los demás ahora si sorprendidos

-le gusta vestirse de mujer, además de hacer cosplayer de algunos personajes hombres pero le salen mejor las mujeres-dijo Akeno a una Axl que estaba sacando espuma por la boca

-él es Gasper vladi, un miembro de mi familia, mi otro alfil -dijo Rias mientras lo abrazaba-estudiante de primer año en esta escuela, y anteriormente un humano mitad vampiro, antes de convertirse en demonio-

-vampiro?-dijeron confundidos los que no sabían de ello

-este tipo realmente es un vampiro-dijo el castaño confundido porque hasta donde sabia (gracias a los comics, juegos y películas) los vampiros deberían ser más…atemorizantes o siquiera que no parecieran los de crepúsculo

-HABLAS ENSERIO?, NO PUEDO HACEPTAR ESTA CRUEL REALIDAD-se seguía quejando Axl mientras veía todo el cuarto mientras que el castaño y sasha se pusieron a leer algunos comics que tenía y había que decirlo no tenía mal gusto, estaba bastante variado aunque lo que más habían eran de Marvel y DC comis, y curiosamente algunos de Wolverine

Lo que hizo que logan tuviera un sentimiento encontrado ya que si bien se sentía feliz de a este chico le gustara su historia se sentía raro al saber que era lo que hacia

-pero aun así le queda bien-dijo Asia haciendo que Axl se sintiera peor, pero ese comentario lo escucharon los chicos y vieron al mencionado que realmente parecía mujer haciendo que rápidamente negaran con la cabeza repitiéndose que es hombre

-eso es lloque realmente impacta-sitio llorando Axl

-y porque haces cosplay si nadie lo va a ver-dijo curioso el castaño ya que no entendía porque teniendo un pasatiempo que el propósito es que lo vean a uno, lo hace estando escondido

-p…p…pero, vestirse de esta manera es más lindo-dijo algo asustado ante el comentario del castaño además de querer llorar haciéndolo parecer aún más como una chica

-por favor no digas eso con esa voz y esa cara-dijo sasha evitando verlo

-por un momento pensé que tendría a otra chica para mí-dijo Axl llorando aún más en posición fetal

-los sueños y pensamientos de los seres humanos son pasajeros-dijo koneko haciendo que Axl finalmente se desmayara de la tristeza

-Gasper, por favor vamos afuera, está bien-hablo Rias ignorando a una Axl lloricona

-NO QUIERO-comenzó a gritar mientras negaba con la cabeza

-vamos, te lo está pidiendo de buena manera-dijo el castaño para posar su mano en el hombro de Gasper, para que sus ojos brillaran intensamente y cuando el brillo ceso el dicho había desaparecido-que?-dijo confundido al ver que se había ido, para notar que estaba en el fondo de la habitación llorando en posición fetal

-no te enojes, NO TE ENOJES-repetía una y otra vez

-se puede tele trasportar?-pregunto sasha curioso ya que en ningún momento vio que se moviera

-él tiene un sacred gear que le permite detener el tiempo-dijo Rias suspirando

-al sentirse presionado puede detener el tiempo dentro de su línea de visión-dijo koneko de forma seria a lo que los invitados se le quedaron viendo a los ojos, al escuchar es Axl se levantó y vio de forma malévola al pobre chico el cual se asustó ante tal mirada

-ya que no puede controlar ese poder, fue sellado por orden de Sirzechs-sama-dijo Akeno mientras todos ya se había trasladado a la sala de reuniones del club, el vampiro al sentir todas las miradas sobre el volvió a congelar el tiempo y desaparecer del lugar

-no quiero ser el centro de atención-se escuchó su voz provenir del fondo del salón y al ver una caja se estaba moviendo, haciendo que todos se preguntaran como demonios había entrado en esa cosa- y no quiero hablar de eso-dijo mientras la caja se sacudía

-realmente es alguien…..curioso-dijo el castaño mientras iba hacia la caja-realmente tienes que esconderte a cada rato-dijo mientras empujaba la caja ligeramente

-simplemente quiero estar en esta caja-dijo reaccionando ante la acción del castaño-soy el chico de la caja, déjame estar así-dijo haciendo que el castaño se sintiera algo mal por el pobre ya que se veía que tenía una autoestima bastante baja

-boucho, es hora-dijo Akeno a Rias

-cierto, Akeno y yo iremos a una reunión con los miembros del consejo estudiantil, yuuto, podrías acompañarnos-dijo Rias algo seria, recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio-sé que es mucho pedir pero creen que podrían ayudar a Gasper para que pueda actuar con más…..libertad-

-por mí no hay problema-dijo el castaño de forma tranquila

-no tengo nada mejor que hacer-dijo sasha mientras leía un libro

-claro porque no, será divertido -dijo Axl mientras se levantaba del sofá del cual se encontraba dormida

.

.

.

.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritaba un pobre Gasper mientras era perseguido por una sonriente Xenovia y Axl, cada una con sus armas respectivas

-CORRE-gritaba Xenovia mientras blandía a Durandal-si mantienes ese ritmo lento, serás asediado por mi Durandal-

-si te atrapo realmente te convertiré en chica, así que si quieres seguir siendo hombre, corre-dijo Axl mientras tenía una mirada psicópata

-parece una cacería de vampiros-rio el castaño aunque en el interior se preocupó un poco por el pequeño vampiro ya que suponía que si lo atrapaban realmente cumplirían con lo que amenazaban

-porque haces esto?-dijo Gasper llorando mientras se apoyaba en un árbol

-una mente sana proviene de un cuerpo sano, si primero te fortaleces físicamente la parte mental será sencilla-dijo Xenovia con una voz bastante seria

-además si no puedes con nosotras, ni en sueños podrás con alguien más fuerte-dijo Axl mientras apoyaba su guadaña en el hombro

-parece que se están divirtiendo-volvió a decir el castaño al ver que ambas tenían una sonrisa como cuando un niño recibe un juguete nuevo y lo prueba

-parece que les gusta este tipo de actividades-dijo una revisa Asia mientras veía con lastima al pobre vampiro

-yo diría que solo quieren ver el mundo arder-dijo sasha de forma desinteresada

-NO SOPORTO MAS-comenzó a llorar aún más el pobre vampiro-no me moveré de este lugar, no importa que-

-si comes esto, te sentirás mejor en poco tiempo-dijo koneko mientras aparecía enfrente del vampiro y con unos ajos en la mano

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ODIO EL AJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-grito asustado mientras volvía a correr, para ser perseguido por una koneko que parecía que estaba sonriendo

-no sé si deberían ser tan exigentes con el-dijo el castaño mientras veía la escena

-parece que koneko-chan está disfrutándolo también-dijo Asia mientras volvía a sentir lastima por el pobre vampiro

-jamás pensé que a ella le gustara molestar a otros-dijo sasha confundido por el actuar de la Loli

-parece que están muy ocupados-dijo una voz desde atrás del edificio para mostrar a Sanji

-ah, Sanji que tal-saludo el castaño mientras veía al mencionado acercarse

-acabo de enterarme de que fue liberado un nuevo miembro de la familia gremory-dijo mientras se acercaba, para luego mirar a Gasper-UNA BELLEZA RUBIA-grito alegre mientras pensaba que era una chica

-lamentablemente es un hombre vestido de mujer-dijo el castaño dejando en piedra al pobre

-hablas enserio?-dijo Sanji tirado en el suelo con un aura depresiva-no puedo aceptar esta cruel realidad-

-te entiendo, amigo, te entiendo-dijo Axl mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del mencionado

-así que aquí es donde los demonios vienen a jugar, eh?-se escuchó una voz que ninguno reconoció rápidamente todos se voltearon para ver de quien era la voz

-quién es?-dijo el castaño algo extrañado pero el aura que emitía ese hombre era similar a la de Raynare, por lo que supuso que era un ángel caído

-hola, emperador dragón rojo-dijo sonriente haciendo que el castaño se sorprendiera aún más, mirando con el extremo del ojo pudo ver como Axl se encontraba tranquila, así que supuso que este tipo o no era tan fuerte o no tenían intenciones de pelear-te ves bastante bien-

-no me has contestado, quien eres-dijo serio mientras ponía detrás de el a Asia de forma instintiva, mientras materializaba el guantelete, si este tipo no iba a dar pelea no mostraría las garras ya que no quería mostrar uno de sus as bajo la manga, sasha hizo aparecer una guadaña y lo veía de forma agresiva,

-azazel-dijo Axl con simpleza sorprendiendo a todos

-azazel?-dijo Xenovia curiosa mientras veía al mencionado

-oye as-san, por azazel te refieres a…-comenzó a decir Sanji mientras se acercaba a la mencionada

-sí, el líder de los ángeles caídos, dime que te trae por acá-dijo Axl curiosa mientras apoyaba su guadaña en el hombro

El mencionado simplemente se quedó observando como todos tomaban posición de pelea y lo rodeaban

-incluso si todos atacan juntos, dudo que puedan ganar-dijo con simpleza. Ese comentario enojo bastante al castaño y a la azabache ya que si querían podrían dejarlo besando el suelo con algo de esfuerzo-incluso un humano como tu puede entender eso verdad?-

-quieres apostar-dijo serio el castaño ya preparado para sacar las garras-lo preguntare una vez más, que te trae por aquí-dijo serio

-solo quería observar algunas cosas tomando un paseo-dijo mientras miraba a todos lados-está el portador de la espada sacro-deminaca?-

-siento decirte que no, fue como escolta de su ama a una reunión, pero si planeas atacar a un amigo mío…...-comenzó a amenazar el castaño

[BOOST]

Comenzó a cargar poder en el guante

-oh vaya, sí que eres alguien firme, eh-dijo divertido al ver la reacción del castaño-pero si el portador de la espada no está acá, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí-suspiro para mirar a Gasper-tu, el vampiro de ahí-dijo mientras señalaba al mencionado que estaba escondido detrás de un árbol-tu sacred gear, puede llegar a ser algo realmente de temer si es utilizado correctamente-dijo mientras pasaba su visión a Sanji-ese es el absorption line, verdad?, si el propósito es entrarlo, puedes intentar usar eso en el vampiro para absorber el exceso de energía y que se salga de control-

-absorber el poder?-dijo Sanji mientras miraba su sacred gear con curiosidad

-que? Acaso no lo sabias?, esa sacred gear tiene el poder del rey dragón vvitra, básicamente es capaz de conectar con alguien y dispersar o distribuir la energía que absorbe, también es capaz de conectarse a otras personas durante un corto periodo de tiempo-

-así que esta cosa tenía esa clase de poder?-dijo Sanji admirado al saber que su sacred gear tenía tal capacidad que el desconocía

-pero claro, hay una manera de hacerlo mucho más rápido, también puede beber la sangre del emperador dragón rojo-

-que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto el castaño curioso

-es natural para los vampiros beber sangre, no, bueno, ahora solo queda probar todo lo que he dicho-dijo divertido pero lo que nadie noto fue la mirada de miedo que tenía el pobre vampiro-bueno, nos vemos-dijo para comenzar a retirarse

-eso era todo lo que venias a hacer-dijo el castaño serio para ver como el caído detenía su caminata

-si eso era todo-dijo serio para finalmente retirarse

-así que ese es el gobernador de los ángeles caídos-dijo Xenovia seria al ver como se retiraba

-sí que es alguien extraño-dijo Axl aburrida

-las cosas no hacen más que complicarse-suspiro el castaño-bueno sigamos entrenando Gasper-

-HAIIIII-grito asustado esperando que lo que siguiera no fuera tan feo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están, espero que bien y wow esta vez sí me tarde y primero que nada tengo que decirlo, lo lamento por la tardanza pero entre la u, la desconfiguracion de mi compu, entre otras cosas más pues realmente me tarde, prometo que estaré actualizando más seguido esta historia solo pido paciencia y bueno sin nada más que decir pasemos a los Reviews**

 **.**

 **.**

WildBoy

Me alegra que te guste la historia y si es todavía pronto saber si podrá protegerla y sobre evitar que descubran su pasado solo diré que "ninguna mentira permanece oculta para siempre" bueno espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado

.

.

.

Nikopelucas

Me alegro que te gustara y si la continuare no te preocupes por ello

.

.

autor godz

Si me di cuenta de eso pero ya voy ir arreglando eso solo pido paciencia y me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que la sigas apoyando

.

.

aten92

Bueno que puedo decir las reuniones de mi familia también son….curiosas cuando menos, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, nos vemos en otra actualización

.

.

Pinche vampiro

Eso es verdad, ni quisiera imaginarme a más de uno rondando por el mundo

.

.

lol

Será para otra ocasión amigo pero prometo que habrá

.

.

abuseZafir09

Me alegra que te gustara y bueno las tomare en cuenta aunque de una vez lo digo no se sorprendan de lo que llegue a pasar

.

.

CCSakuraforever

Me alegra que te guste cómo va la historia y en las habilidades y como actúa Axl, espero que te guste este cap y nos vemos en otra actualización

.

.

Tryndamer95

Bueno lamento si el cap original no fue de tu agrado pero bueno tratare de ir mejorando las cosas poco a poco y bueno espero que este si haya sido de tu agrado, espero que sigas apoyando la historia colega y bueno nos vemos en otra actualización

.

.

CHRISTOFELD

Te seré sincero ni yo mismo lose, para la parte del final pues lo hago para marcar un espacio pero en general ni idea, me alegro que te guste la historia

.

.

abusemiguelzero24

Me alegra que te gustara y si ese te gusto imagínate que pasara para la reunión, la cosa se pondrá épica

.

.

Antifanboy

Me alegra que te guste y bueno supongo que muchos pensaron de la misma manera sobre Axl al principio pero bueno como dijiste ha sabido ganarse su lugar en la historia y gracias por eso y bueno lo de los nombres no pensé mucho en ese momento del porque fueron los primeros que se me ocurrieron y bueno a ver cómo arreglar eso, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y que continúes apoyando la historia

.

.

ZDante SpardaZz

Sinceramente yo prefiero escribir en computadora es para mí más fácil y bueno me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y no te preocupes por ello

.

.

JosDXDARK

Si puede que sea una persona agradable pero si crees que da miedo leyéndola imagínate viviendo con ella, eso sí es horrible pero ejejeje y bueno gracias por el apoyo nos vemos en otra actualización

.

.

Laila Andrea Cruz

Pan...

Queso…

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno gente eso sería todo y me atrevo a decir que sería la última actualización del año, puede que me equivoque puede que no, pero de ser así, quiero agradecerles a todos por haber estado este año apoyando esta y otras historias y bueno leer lo que escribo sinceramente les doy las gracias y espero que continúen apoyándonos el próximo año, hasta otra ocasión**


	15. Capitulo 14

Capítulo 14: empieza el entrenamiento

Ya han pasado como dos horas desde que comenzó el entrenamiento para el pequeño vampiro y suerte era lo que menos había tenido, el pobre se encontraba tirado en el piso respirando de forma agitada y siendo picado por un palo cortesía de la azabache

-porque haces eso?-pregunto el castaño mientras veía a la azabache

-quiero saber si aún está vivo, jamás he atrapado el alma de un semi-vampiro y quiero ver si es diferente a la de uno normal-dijo tranquilamente para continuar picándolo pero no obtenía respuesta más allá de que el pobre respiraba agitado-bueno un alma más a la colección-dijo emocionada para sacar su guadaña y prepararse para cortar al pobre chico-vamos-grito emocionada haciendo reaccionar al vampiro

-NOOOO-grito para levantarse a una velocidad que sorprendió a todos y se escondió entre un grupo de balones de voleibol-AXL-SEMPAI ES ATERRADORA-grito desde dentro haciendo que todos rieran un poco

-que tal, no hay mejor forma de apreciar la vida que casi morir-dijo orgullosa la azabache

-MORIR?-grito el asustado vampiro ante esas palabras

-no lo llames morir, llámalo desvirirrrrrrrrrrrrr-dijo divertida para recibir un golpe en la cabeza de parte del castaño-ouchs-se quejó mientras se sobaba la cabeza-porque me golpeas-

-porque ahora tiene más miedo que antes-se quejó el castaño mientras señalaba al asustado vampiro-mejor regresa a casa, porque si la cosa sigue así terminara teniéndole miedo hasta de su propia sombra-

-¿se volverá una marmota?-pregunto Axl divertida ganándose otro golpe en la cabeza

-lo que se esperaba de una diosa, no obedece a nadie-dijo Xenovia provocando que todos los demás se dieran un golpe en la frente-que-

-no creo que ningún dios actué de esa forma-dijo el castaño ante la afirmación de la peli azul

-p...p...pero parece que Axl-sempai le hace caso a issei-sempai-dice detrás de un árbol el vampiro rubio

-tengo que hacerle caso a quien me está dando casa-dijo la azabache como si nada-además de quien me está ocultando del olimpo bueno de todas maneras tengo un asunto pendiente, nos veremos en un rato-dijo para desaparecer en una nube de humo

-YA NO QUIERO HACER MAS ESTO-todos se callaron al escuchar ese grito y ver como el pequeño vampiro salía corriendo

-lo seguimos?-pregunto koneko preparándose para seguirlo

-no es necesario, va devuelta a esa habitación, parece que es el único lugar donde se siente tranquilo-suspiro el castaño ya que de cierta manera lo entendía, ya que el también tuvo una época donde le tenía miedo a todo, luego de que pasara "eso" dejo de temerle a las personas, pero no quería hacerle pasar algo similar ya que podría empeorar su situación-mañana continuaremos, por el momento dejemos que se calme-

-Está bien-dijeron todos para comenzar a irse hacia sus casas, pero igual no podían quitarse el sentimiento de lastima hacia el pobre vampiro pero por el momento no podían hacer mayor cosa que esperar a que se recuperara del susto y quizás golpear a cierta diosa por excederse

.

.

.

A día siguiente

Ya el día había terminado y todos se habían retirado a hacer sus cosas, el castaño también se estaba retirando cuando la peli roja lo llamo diciendo que tenía algo importante que hablar con él, algo que el castaño acepto haciéndose una idea de que era

-realmente lamento no haber podido ayudar más-se disculpó el castaño a la peli roja mientras veía a la puerta donde estaba escondido el vampiro

-no importa, ya hiciste todo lo que pudiste-dijo ella para tratar de hacerle sentir que hizo todo lo que pudo aunque realmente era cierto

-tengo miedo de salir-escucharon la voz del vampiro detrás de la puerta ya llevaban un rato tratando de hacer que saliera incluso le dijeron que la azabache no se encontraba y era verdad ya que esta había dejado una nota en casa del castaño diciendo que estaría fuera unos días

-realmente fue lo contrario a lo que queríamos-suspiro el castaño, el realmente quería ayudarlo pero parecía que solo empeoro las cosas

-de hecho, hay una razón para que Gasper sea así-dijo la peli roja llamando la atención del castaño

-enserio?-

-el padre de Gasper era un vampiro pura sangre, de un linaje noble, sin embargo su madre era una humana, los vampiros tienden a valorar el linaje mucho más que los demonios, por eso aunque era parte de una familia importante, el creció y sufrió con el mismo nivel de discriminación, en el lado humano fue tratado como un monstruo, por el lado de los vampiros fue tachado de abominación por tener la sangre de un humano, si su capacidad para detener el tiempo no fuese suficientemente preocupante, fue incapaz de controlarla, él tenía miedo, no, probablemente es más preciso decir que fue tanto odio y desprecio, la gente temía a su poder, de que algo podría pasarles sin que ellos supieran, ellos por supuesto, no querían acercase a el-

-ya veo-dijo el castaño sorprendido ya que jamás espero que el pobre vampiro hubiera sufrido tanto, el entendía que era sentirse discriminado y temido por otros, se sintió identificado con él, por su parte al menos tuvo amigos que lo apoyaron y que no lo dejaron de lado pero el vampiro no tuvo ni eso-jamás pensé que él hubiera sufrido tanto-

-por supuesto, sabemos muy bien que no es del tipo de personas que hace cosas malas, pero aun así…..-continuo diciendo la peli roja peor la voz del vampiro comenzó a sonar fuertemente

-no quiero este poder, todo el mundo simplemente deja de moverse, así que todo el mundo tiene miedo de mí y me odia, incluso yo lo odio, no quiero mirar las caras de mis amigos cuando el tiempo se detiene-grito el vampiro desde dentro de aquel cuarto para luego comenzar a llorar haciendo sentir mal a los dos presentes

-soy un fracaso como rey-dijo la peli roja llamando la atención del castaño

-eso no es verdad, solo hay que encontrar como solucionarlo, déjame hablar un rato con el-pidió el castaño ya que tenía un par de ideas y aprovecharía que la azabache no estaba

-estas seguro, este problema no te concierne-dijo la peli roja ya que si bien aún lo quería en su nobleza no podia estar ordenándole como si lo estuviera

-no hay problema, quiero ayudarlo-dijo este de forma tranquila llamando la atención de la peli roja

-ya veo, entonces te lo encargo por favor-dijo para desaparecer en un círculo mágico

-bien-dijo para centrarse y apoyarse en la puerta-Gasper, no me moveré un centímetro de aquí hasta que salgas-dijo serio

[Y que harás cuando te de hambre]

- **o necesites ir al baño-**

-para la comida tengo solución-dijo para hacer aparecer un círculo mágico con el emblema del sekiryuutei y de este saco algunas frituras, en ese momento agradecía a la azabache enseñarle un truco como este ya que al principio no le vio utilidad pero ahora si era útil-ahora solo queda esperar-dijo para abrir una bolsa y mirar al techo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Algunas horas después

-oye, ¿tienes miedo?-pregunto el castaño ya que desde hace un rato no escuchaba nada del vampiro-de los sacred gear, de nosotros, de Axl.-dijo lo último algo divertido ya que literalmente si no se volvía tu amiga se volvía tu peor pesadilla-sabes yo también tengo miedo, saber que un dragón poderoso reside en mi interior, que un héroe de otra dimensión me dio sus poderes y también está siempre conmigo, al principio pude estar tranquilo y emocionado pero luego me di cuenta de lo que realmente podría implicar, honestamente, me siento algo asustado, ¿Qué pasaría si no puede controlar su poder y algo malo pasa?, si mis emociones se salen de control y termino lastimando a alguien inocente-dijo el castaño mientras veía su brazo izquierdo e involuntariamente salían las garras-pero me decidí a no tenerle miedo a este poder que se me dio, me dije que seguiré adelante sin importar nada-

-es posible que debido a ese poder, pierdas algo importante para ti-escucho al vampiro hablar y esa palabras lo pusieron a pensar-¿Cómo puedes seguir adelante sabiendo eso?-

-porque soy un idiota-rio el castaño-no entiendo las cosas difíciles o a que me enfrento en el camino que escogí-dijo para luego cambiar a una mirada seria y también cambiar su tono de voz-sin embargo….-

-¿sin embargo?-

-no quiero volver a hacer sufrir a alguien-dijo serio recordando a aquella niña, puede ser que su hermano se lo busco pero tampoco fue justo para ella verlo morir-hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, pero lo único que podemos hacer es seguir adelante sin importar lo difícil del camino, no puedes tener nada sin tener que dar algo a cambio-

-yo escuche lo que hiciste contra el heredero de la familia fénix, como lo venciste-

-sí, fue mi primer combate real-

-pero no era tu obligación pelear en nombre de la presidenta, si yo hubiera ayudado…-

-no tienes que echarte la culpa de algo que no hiciste, yo acepte con gusto, pero no me quejo de ello-

-pero incluso si estuviera presente, sería una molesta para todo el mundo-

-no, Axl si llegue a ser una molestia para todo el mundo-dijo el castaño ya que era verdad ella llegaba a ser molesta a veces-tú no eres ninguna molestia-volvió a decir viendo como la puerta se abría ligeramente dejando ver un ojo del vampiro-eres un Kauai, el trabajo de un sempai es ayudarlos cuando tengan algún problema, además eres mi amigo-

-sempai-dijo el vampiro sorprendido para abrir la puerta dejándose ver

-muéstrales a todos de lo que eres capaz, muéstrale a Rias-sempai quien eres, si tienes miedo de algo, yo te apoyare-

-pero…-

-¿quiere intentar beber mi sangre?-

-ah-dijo el vampiro sorprendido por la declaración del castaño

-si haces eso, entonces es posible que tus poderes….-no continuo hablando porque el vampiro lo cayo

-me da miedo-dijo de manera histérica-beber la sangre de los vivos, a veces intentaba lidiar con eso y beber un poco pero sigo teniendo miedo de mis propios poderes, podrían salirse de control-

-¿realmente los odias tanto?, yo estoy celoso de tus poderes-

-celoso?-

-sí, de hecho es genial la capacidad de poder detener el tiempo?-dijo el castaño divertido-digo podrías saltarte filas, entrar a lugares sin tanto problema, ayudar a alguien que esté a punto de sufrir un accidente, si olvidaste un trabajo y tienes que entregarlo en ese momento puedes ir por el sin problemas, a la hora de pelear puedes detener al enemigo para que no te dañe o atacarlo-continuo dando ejemplos para darse cuenta que estaba hablando de mas, dándose cuenta de la cara de sorpresa del vampiro-lo siento…..me emocione un poco-

-sempai, eres muy amable-dijo el vampiro sorprendiéndolo, hacia tanto tiempo que alguien no le decia algo así-nunca nadie me había dicho que estaba celoso de mis habilidades hasta ahora, incluso es la primera vez que oigo a alguien expresarlo personalmente-

-bueno…...-

-siempre pensé que esta habilidad solo causaría que la gente me odie-

-idiota-dijo serio sorprendiendo al vampiro-hemos sido bendecidos con sacred gear, si estamos destinados a tenerlos, entonces solo tendremos que continuar con ellas y con todo lo que implican, no podemos pasarnos la vida lamentándonos por una decisión que no tomamos-dijo mientras levantaba su puño mostrando las garras e invocando el guantelete-veras Gasper yo tengo una meta-dijo mientras se levantaba-mostrarles a todos el poder del sekiryuutei Wolverine, ese es mi objetivo al que estoy apuntando-dijo de forma orgullosa

[Me vas a hacer llorar por saber que tienes esa meta]-decia el dragón de forma alegre ya que con este portador el nombre del sekiryuutei volvería a ser lo que era, uno que fuera temido cada vez que fuera mencionado

- **me enorgulleces-** decia logan feliz, ya que si en su mundo su nombre imponía respeto, hacer que en otro mundo fuera igual o con más peso eso si era motivo de alegría

-ESO ES INCREIBLE, ISSEI-SEMPAI-decia un emocionado Gasper al saber la meta de su sempai-eres capaz de avanzar orgullosamente mientras empuñas un poder legendario….es algo que yo no podría lograr-decia feliz el vampiro mientras veía a su sempai con admiración-issei-sempai, tu motivación y metas rebosan de coraje-

-ya basta, me estas avergonzando-decia el castaño mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza ya que había dicho todo eso sin pensar, solo dijo sus metas en voz alta

-creo que gane algo de valor, incluso si solo es un poco-decia contento el vampiro

-me parece bien-dijo divertido el castaño para posar sus manos en los hombros del vampiro-te cuento algo?-pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del vampiro-estas manos que vez, fueron capaces de darle la paliza de su vida al tercer hijo de la familia fénix y vencerlo-dijo orgulloso haciendo que el vampiro se sorprendiera aún mas

-¿de verdad?-dijo totalmente incrédulo ya que si en sus sueños más locos pensaba que eso era posible, mas haya de golpearlo, vencerlo eso si era de admiración-un humano derrotando a un demonio de clase alta, eso es increíble-

-sí, ven te contare como fue-dijo divertido el castaño mientras entraban en la habitación del vampiro

.

.

.

.

.

.

-y así fue como sucedió-dojo orgulloso el castaño de lo que había hecho, obviamente omitiendo las partes donde se descontrolo, o amenazo a la hermana del rubio por miedo a que el vampiro se asustara más y no confiara en el

-issei-sempai es increíble-decia con admiración el vampiro y estrellas en los ojos

-parece que se están divirtiendo-escucharon una voz detrás de ellos, volteando rápidamente vieron como Kiba se acercaba

-KIBA-SEMPAI-grito el vampiro ante la repentina aparición del rubio

-ah, Kiba, que tal-saludo tranquilamente el castaño

-me alegra ver a Gasper-kun de mejor ánimo-dijo alegre, haciendo que el vampiro se percatara que estaba fuera de su habitación, el castaño se había movido mientras hablaba y aprovecho la total concentración del rubio para moverse

-AHHHHHHHHHHH-grito este al darse cuenta que estaba en el exterior para meterse en una caja, curiosamente la caja se encontraba enfrente de issei-eto…issei-sempai, ¿Qué paso después de eso?-pregunto la caja/vampiro

-bueno…-comenzó a reír un poco el castaño por la reacción del vampiro, tarde se había dado cuenta de que estaba afuera, lo más seguro era que si el rubio no hubiera llegado el vampiro ni se hubiera enterado que salió de esa habitación, el plan del castaño era que si lograba sacarlo siquiera a esa habitación, el próximo paso sería ponerlo fuera del edificio-¿Qué necesitas Kiba?-

-boucho me mando a ver qué tal le estaba lleno a Gasper-kun-dijo el rubio de forma calmada

-yo diría que estamos avanzando-dijo el castaño aunque un poco dudoso al ver que se había vuelto a esconder pero al menos esta fuera de esa habitación-bueno supongo que lo dejaremos así por hoy, Gasper mañana seguimos hablando, de acuerdo-dijo el castaño tranquilo recibiendo un "si" de la caja/vampiro-hasta mañana-dijo para retirarse y comenzar su camino hacia casa-¿debería buscar una manera para que Gasper pueda salir, sin que este metido en una caja?

[No tengo ninguna idea]

- **¿quitarle el miedo dejándolo en una montaña alejada de cualquier rastro de civilización y que tenga que sobrevivir hay durante unos meses?-**

-busco como quitarle el miedo no como traumarlo aún más-rio el castaño ante los comentarios de sus compañeros-quizás Axl tenga una idea….-pensó por un momento lo que había dicho-….mejor no-dijo para rechazar inmediatamente la idea-quizás Xenovia o sasha tengan alguna idea-dijo para continuar caminando

Al momento de llegar a su casa se encontró con sasha quien tenía el teléfono en su oreja y una mirada de sorpresa

-ocurre algo?-pregunto el castaño al ver a su amigo así

-me llamaron de los altos mandos-dijo serio mientras colgaba el teléfono-me pidieron que te llevara a ti y a Axl-san, para una reunión-

-reunión? Porque o para que?-dijo extrañado el castaño

-no lo sé, solo me dijeron eso-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros-pero dudo que sea algo malo-

-está bien si tú lo dices, donde hay que ir-pregunto el castaño

-la iglesia de este pueblo, dijeron que en una hora-dijo para comenzar a ir a la cocina-iré a comer algo-

-jejejej-comenzo a reír el castaño recordando lo que le había pasado a ese lugar

[¿Deberíamos decirle a tu amigo que notifique sobre lo que le paso a la iglesia?]

- **ellos sugirieron el lugar, por lo que déjalos-** dijo logan restándole importancia

-le diré a Axl para que venga-dijo el castaño para tomar su teléfono y avisarle a la azabache

.

.

.

-debí recordad que esto estaba destruido-dijo sasha al ver los escombros

-pensé que tú lo sabias-dijo el castaño

-pues aun no puedo creer que nuestra destrucción haya pasado por alto por tanto tiempo-dijo la azabache orgullosa de lo que había hecho

-esperen, ustedes destruyeron este lugar-dijo sasha de forma acusadora

-en nuestra defensa fue por culpa de un ángel caído que para tratar de matarnos lanzo varias lanzas que terminaron por destruir este lugar-mintió la azabache para luego no tener ningún tipo de regaño

-ya veo-dijo sasha no muy convencido

En ese momento una luz brillante apareció frente a ellos, por instinto todos sacaron sus armas y se pusieron en posición de combate

-es bueno verte nuevamente sasha-kun-se escuchó una voz en esa luz para luego mostrar a un hombre rubio-mucho gusto mi nombre es miguel, actual líder del cielo-se presentó sonriente para luego darse la vuelta-les parece si entra….-no continuo al ver las ruinas de la iglesia-oh, por dios-

-y si mejor seguimos esta reunión en otro lugar-sugirió la azabache para abrir un portal y que todos comenzaran a pasar, aunque miguel seguía sorprendido por lo de la iglesia, al lugar donde ella tenía pensado era la escuela, a esas horas ya sabía que no habría nadie, además darles un susto a los demonios de que un ángel estuvo en su territorio y no se dieron cuenta le parecía divertido

.

.

.

-entonces que quería hablar con nosotros miguel-sama-pregunto el castaño de forma seria mientras veía al ángel, el lugar donde se encontraban era el gimnasio

-con miguel-san está bien, además no hay porque estar serios esto no tiene ninguna formalidad-dijo sonriente el rubio

-miguel-sama que ocurre, si es por la misión….-ahora fue el turno de hablar de sasha

-no tienes que preocuparte por eso sasha-kun, no es nada de eso, en primer lugar gracias por haber ayudado a sasha, Xenovia e Irina en su misión-dijo el ángel mientras inclinaba la cabeza

-no hay de que, son mis amigos-dijo sonriente el castaño

-pues para mí fue solo por aburrimiento-dijo la azabache mientras se tiraba en el piso

-Irina me había hablado de la intervención de una diosa de la mitología griega, jamás pensé que ayudarían a otro panteón-

-como dije solo lo hice por aburrimiento pero neh, si quieren ayuda solo pídanla….luego lo cobrare ejejeje-dijo la azabache y lo último en un susurro del cual nadie escucho

-bueno volviendo al tema, quería agradecerles y también saber si les gustaría una alianza entre ustedes y el cielo-decia el ángel sorprendiendo a el castaño y la azabache-claro que no les pido que nos ayuden por nada-sonrió mientras decia eso

-¿ _ddraig, sentiste eso?-_ pregunto el castaño porque después de que el rubio comenzó a sonreír el chico sintió unos escalofríos

[ _Claro que sí, pero no sé qué es]_ -respondió el dragón

- **pues yo no siento nada-**

[ _Como vas a sentir algo si estás muerto y solo eres un espíritu]_

 _-_ _ **tú también lo eres-**_

 _[Serás]_

 _-ya dejen de discutir parecen niños-_ se quejó mentalmente el castaño para ver como una luz comenzaba a aparecer en medio de todos, el castaño se tensó al ver eso pero los demás parecían tranquilos, luego de unos segundos la luz se disipo mostrando una espada

-hyodo issei-kun, esta es una espada sagrada que fue hecha para matar dragones, una draggon Slayer-comenzó a decir el rubio de forma tranquila pero el castaño se sorprendió bastante al saber eso-su nombre es ascalon-

-eso es sorprendente-dijo la azabache para mirar la espada

-así que esa era la presencia que me incomodaba-dijo el castaño un poco más tranquilo pero igualmente alerta

-los draggon Slayer se hacen específicamente para ese propósito, matar dragones o cualquier cosa relacionada con ellos-comenzó a explicar el ángel

-entiendo-

-en realidad, estaba pensando darte esta espada a ti-dijo el rubio sorprendido nuevamente al castaño

-¿a mí?-pregunto

-para ser más específico, quiero que absorbas esta arma en tu Boosted gear-dijo para señalar el guantelete que había aparecido de manera involuntaria-sé que te será de gran ayuda al ver los tipos de problemas que has enfrentando recientemente, considerando que eres un humano esta arma será un gran apoyo-dijo el ángel

Eso le dio a entender al castaño que no sabía nada sobre logan o sus habilidades, o que era parta draggon, eso lo alivio un poco al saber que algunos de sus trucos aún seguía ocultos

-un humano eh?-dijo divertido-aun después de todo lo que he pasado aun me siguen considerando solo eso-susurro para sí mismo-pero ¿Por qué yo?, no pertenezco a ninguna fracción, si bien he ayudado a los demonios, son mis amigos y por ello lo he hecho-

-se acordó que bajo ninguna circunstancia se deba repetir la gran guerra, pero como te habrás dado cuenta, todavía continúan los conflictos de pequeña escala entre las tres fracciones-

-[¿ _ **considera eso pequeña escala?]-**_ fue lo que pensaron todos ante las palabras del ángel

-si estos se llegaran a volver más frecuentes podría desatarse otra guerra entre las tres fracciones aunque también podría surgir alguien que pueda ser peor que eso-

-¿peor que una guerra entre los 3?-

-es por eso que consideramos hacer una reunión entre las tres fracciones como una oportunidad de evitar otro posible conflicto y trabajar juntos si una amenaza mayor llegara a aparecer-dijo el rubio sonriente-durante la gran guerra, hubo una vez en que los tres bandos se unieron, fue cuando los dragones blanco y rojo arrasaron con todo el campo de batalla, me gustaría confiarte mi esperanza de poder saber que estarás de nuestro lado y no en nuestra contra-

-yo digo que aceptes-dijo la azabache mientras se levantaba-y así terminamos antes que tengo hambre-

-también pienso lo mismo, se nota que es una buena arma-dio su opinión sasha

-bueno si ustedes lo dicen-sonrió el castaño para acercarse a la espada y ver como esta pasaba de posición vertical a horizontal-pero absorber algo que está hecho para matarnos, ¿es eso posible?

[Las sacred gear funcionan de acuerdo a la voluntad del portador, si tu voluntad es que ocurra entonces sucederá]-dijo el dragón dejando pensativo al castaño para luego darse cuenta de que ya se había adaptado una vez, mirando los espacios por los cuales salían las garras, si pudo cambiarlo podría volver a hacerlo-[está bien, concéntrate en la Boosted gear]

-está bien-dijo el castaño para tomar la espada por el mango

[Ahora trata de sincronizar tu energía con la de la espada]-le guio el dragón para que en ese momento tanto el guantelete como la espada brillaran intensamente, segando a los presentes por unos instantes

Una vez que el resplandor seso, todos pudieron observar el resultado, la espada había sido absorbida por el guantelete, esta se encontraba por arriba de donde salían normalmente sus garras, el mango de la misma había desaparecido completamente dejando solo la hoja

-con esto mi trabajo aquí está hecho-comenzó a decir el ángel sacando de su asombro a los presentes-bueno, por ahora debo irme-

-está bien-dijo el castaño para luego ver como la azabache se acercaba

-antes de que te vayas me contestarías una pregunta-

-lamentablemente no tengo tiempo en estos momentos, podemos hablar durante la reunión o después de ella-contesto el rubio ante la propuesta de la azabache

-me parece bien-dijo la azabache-bueno yo también me voy, mis padres me necesitan para algo que no me quisieron decir-dijo para desaparecer en una nube de humo

-que diosa más curiosa-rio el rubio ante la acción de la azabache para luego extender sus alas y desaparecer en un destello de luz

-la suerte que tiene al no conocerla-dijeron sasha e issei al mismo tiempo pro el ultimo comentario del rubio

-bueno oye issei-comenzó a decir sasha-te importaría si alguien más se quedara en casa-

-bueno por mí no hay problema pero ¿Quién es?-pregunto creyendo que habla de Xenovia pero luego recordó que ella se está quedando con Rias así que no era posible

-es una compañera mía que vendrá mientras estoy acá-

-ah está bien-dijo tranquilo

-está bien, ah cierto tampoco estaré en casa esta noche, iré a recogerla al puerto por lo que vendré en un par de días, avísame si sucede algo-dijo para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida

-bueno supongo que eso me deja solo en casa-rio el castaño para ir a la salida

[Solo y nosotros no contamos]

-de cierta manera no porque técnicamente son fantasmas-

- **como digas niño-**

Mientras caminaba su teléfono comenzó a sonar, mirando el número, el cual era de Tsubaki

-hola-

-"hyodo-kun, ¿Cómo estás?"-

-bastante bien Tsubaki-chan, que pasa-pregunto curioso

-"bueno es que quería saber si estabas libre esta noche"-

-mmmmmm, si estoy libre no tengo nada que hacer-dijo el castaño

-"genial"-se escuchó emocionada llamando la atención del castaño-"eh, lo que sucede es que mis padres querían saber si podrías venir a cenar esta noche con nosotros"-dijo y se podia escuchar algo de timidez en su voz

-claro no tengo ningún problema-dijo feliz el castaño, no todos los días era invitado a cenar con su novia y padres-a qué hora seria-

-"a las 8 seria"-

-entendido, esta para esa hora-dijo feliz para finalizar el llamado-bueno, para haber iniciado así el día, ahora está mejorando-

[Solo manten la cabeza fría, no vayas a hacer alguna tontería]

- **vamos ddraig deja al niño, que aprenda de sus errores-**

-si no me ayuden mejor no digan nada-dijo sonrojado el castaño apresurando su paso para llegar a casa, tenía que arreglarse siquiera, aunque ya los conociera igualmente tenía que dar buena impresión

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están, espero que bien, bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, si lo sé que me he tardo bastante en actualizar, que más de alguno me querrá matar o algo parecido y tampoco daré excusas ya que no cambia el hecho de esto, así que solo pido paciencia para esto y sin más pasemos a los Reviews**

.

.

.

Guest

Bueno como digo a cada quien su opinión, si no te gusta está bien no hay ningún problema, si quieres insultarme adelante también puedes hacerlo, yo no te voy a obligar a cambiar de opinión ni nada

.

.

Veneno.M

Je, si la extrañaste después de ese tiempo pues creo que esto te dará más nostalgia XD

.

.

CCSakuraforever

Me alegra que te gustara y bueno no te imaginas como será la batalla que se avecina será un desmadre total

Está muy bueno el capítulo más el nivel de todos más el poder de issei más como le van con los demonios más que sucederá en la batalla que se acerca

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo por ahora, lamento si quedo un poco más corto de lo que es normalmente, prometo que para el próximo volveremos a lo normal, ahora sí, sin más me retiro, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, hasta otra**


End file.
